I Need You, All of You
by KariHina94
Summary: With mounting responsibilities and a strained relationship with his son, the savior of the village of Konohagakure and the Seventh Hokage is feeling pretty defeated lately. His only comfort is her. He can't bear time away from her anymore. He needs her and she needs him. (Very lemony NaruHina, sweet, funny BoruSara family, friends). *Originally one-shot, now a fully-fledged story!*
1. Chapter 1: Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of the Naruto / Boruto Series.

Please enjoy this VERY lemony NaruHina story! Let there be citrus! ;) 

**_I Need You, All of You_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Home_**

Hinata stood by the sink, wiping away water from a toad-decorated plate as she gazed at a sunflower standing in a vase by the kitchen window. A gentle breeze found its way inside the Uzumaki home and caused the violet lace on her navy silk night gown to flutter, caressing the soft skin of her thighs. The warm, yellow rays of the sun bathed the kitchen in a comforting, soft light.

She sighed. _It sure is quiet without the kids around. And… without Naruto-kun here,_ Hinata thought, as a pang of loneliness hit her gut. Then she straightened up, pressed her lips in a flat line and balled a fist around a dish towel.

 _No, Hinata. We can't think this way… Naruto-kun is the Hokage now. It was always his dream to protect everyone. He's finally achieved that dream. It's no time to be selfish. It's only lonely now because Naruto is so loving and caring. Before he was Hokage, he just spoilt us with a lot of love… that's all. Besides… it must be hard for him too – working so hard. I know he'd come home more if he could. I should stay strong like Sakura-san and support him in the best way I can, but… Naruto-kun…_

The sound of a door opening and closing shook her from her thoughts.

"Hinata," said a voice, low and gruff. The lock of the door clicked into place.

She felt the hair raise on the back of her neck and a lump rise in her throat. She rushed out of the kitchen, with the plate and dish towel still in her hand and looked on cautiously.

"Naruto-kun? Honey, w-what are-?"

"Hinata!" Naruto dashed towards her and grabbed her by the waist. Cradling her body with his, he pressed her up against the wall and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she gazed up into Naruto's cerulean orbs. They were resplendent, an iridescent ocean sparkling with the light of the sun.

"Na-Naruto-kun? W-wha-" she whispered, taken aback.

"I just... can't take it anymore," Naruto said with a slight grimace and crushed his lips onto Hinata's. The toad plate came crashing to the floor.

She moaned with surprise and felt the thrum of his chuckle down the back of her throat. His warm, strong body pressed into hers. Her own softened against his as she lost herself in the bliss of his embrace and the sensation of his mouth. She dropped the dish towel and let her hands travel up along his strong back as he caressed her with his tongue. She ran her fingers through his soft golden hair, enjoying every bit of him.

 _It's been so long,_ she thought.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless and in a daze. He smiled warmly at her and cradled her hand with his against his face.

"That's better," he said and sighed contentedly. "I just…really missed you, Hinata."

The flush spread without warning across her face as a mass of butterflies in her stomach fluttered about in a frenzy. "Naruto-kun…!" she whispered. _Did he come all this way, just to do that?_

He brought his lips down again and began to lay gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone. It made her shudder. His lips were soft and warm, eager but patient.

"Naruto-kun, wh-what are you...?" she managed.

"Mmm?" he said, his lips humming along her skin. The golden-haired boy grinned. He liked it that she reacted so strongly to his touch. He felt her gasp and shiver with delight under his lips.

Hinata could barely control herself. He still had that effect on her, even after all these years of marriage. Thank God, she's finally got the fainting under control.

Her body acting on its own, she leaned her head back, giving Naruto free reign to the delicate creamy white skin of her neck. _Damn it._ _He knows all my weak spots_. She felt him moan against her neck happily from the response, her breath quickening as the excitement continued to build. The floodgates from below threatened to open, so she shook her head to bring herself out of it.

"N-naruto-kun? Honey?"

"Hmmm?" he said again. He paid little mind and continued kissing her neck, adding the warmth of his gentle tongue and traveling further down to her chest. Her cleavage was beckoning to him.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she burst out, out of breath, her face crimson red and her ears burning up. She pressed her fingers up against Naruto's chest gingerly, putting distance between _those_ lips and her skin, which felt like it was on fire. She held onto him, more to gain her bearings than anything else. She tried her best to regain composure and ignore the fact that her knees were turning to jelly.

Naruto backed away, slightly puzzled. His eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. "Ah-ah! The kids? Himawari?" He looked around and a blush spread across his face. He scratched the back of his head and laughed apologetically.

Hinata giggled and shook her head.

 _That sound._ Her laugh. It was like music to his ears. He wished he could hear it more often.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry. She's not here. Hima's at Ino-san and Sai-kun's place. She wanted to play with Inojin."

"Ah really?" Naruto said, relief washing over his features. "They really hit it off, didn't they? After she helped him regain his Choujuu Giga Ninpou back then." He smiled proudly, putting a finger against his lips.

Hinata looked at those lips longingly, her desire for them continuing to mount until Naruto roused out of titillating thoughts.

"And... Boruto…?" he asked, a tinge of hesitation in his voice.

She noticed it away. "Mm!" She nodded. "He's with Mitsuki-kun and Sarada-chan, I think. Though I don't know what kind of trouble they might get into," She laughed again. "That boy," she said, shaking her head, smiling.

Naruto chuckled, thinking about the time his son crashed the train in to the Great Stone Faces - into _his_ face at the entrance ceremony, in front of all his fellow shinobi - and winced, smiling awkwardly. He looked at his wife, the only one who really could tame their son.

"Hinata, what did I do to deserve you?" Naruto asked, brushing her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Na-Naruto-kun," she stammered and looked away, unable to hold back the blood rushing to her face yet again.

"But-but Naruto-kun, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Hinata asked, grasping his broad shoulders, her anxiety quickly going into overdrive.

Naruto's shoulders fell and said, "No, Hinata. Nothing happened." He looked at her woefully. _Do I really spend THAT much time away from home? That she thinks something must be wrong if I return?_

He nestled his head in the soft crevice of her neck. She smelled divine, like jasmine flowers and honey. He'd missed her scent too.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"Hinata…" He sighed. "I'm fine."

"Then, why… Why are you _here_ instead of at the Hokage's office?"

"Mmmmm…." he groaned and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. _  
Just let me be here with you. That's all I want._

Hinata smiled and rubbed his back tenderly. _Oh, Naruto-kun._

"Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei refused to let me stay in the office. They told me I've been pushing myself too much lately and that they'd take care of things for the day. Well, Kakashi-sensei kinda got suckered into helping, actually. Shikamaru told me that I needed to take it easy and spend some time at home and of course, stop eating so much cup ramen."

 _And that book,_ he mused, _I'll never lose to such a thing! I have to make sure of that!_

"What?! Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said, pushing him slightly off of her. She examined his sulking face and the slight bags under his eyes. _Poor Naruto, my baby._

He let out a deep sigh. _Damn it, she's worried about me again._

"Then – then, you must be exhausted. You should rest! I'll-I'll get things ready for you! I'll make you some tea too!" Hinata said, forcing herself to break free from Naruto's arms and turning towards the kitchen. She balled her hand into a fist in an effort to strengthen her resolve.

"Hinata," Naruto said calmly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into him. He encircled her waist with one arm and with the other, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, where they belonged. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

 _Naruto's face… so close to mine…_ Hinata couldn't control her thoughts.

"Mmm. Ok," he said, "I'll rest, but only if you're with me."

 _Eeeeeh?!_ Hinata thought happily, but managed to kept her composure, "O-ok, mm!" There's nothing she liked more than cuddling and sleeping with Naruto-kun.

"But there's something that I want even more right now."

"Hm? Wha-what is it?" She felt her drum of her heartbeat rolling in her ears.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You, Hinata."

Her eyes widened and the breath hitched in her throat. She could feel her blood pressure rising.

He tugged her hips into his and she shrieked.

"I want you. Right now." He nibbled on her ear gently. "If that's ok?"

His hot breath trailed along her skin. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn't control it anymore. The floodgates below burst open and her face flushed scarlet. She nodded once, and bit down on her lip.

"Ahhh, you know I can't resist it when you do that, love!" he said, and grinned. He lowered his lips to briefly brush across hers and gave her a wink.

"Alllllllright!" he exclaimed, beaming, suddenly full of energy. He swooped her up in his arms, and began to carry her bridegroom style into the bedroom.

She shrieked as she felt her feet leave the ground and let herself be cradled by Naruto's arms. She turned into him and rested her head against his warm, strong chest and inhaled his woody scent. _I missed this._

He pivoted and collapsed backwards onto their king-sized bed and pulled her arms forward so she would land on top of him. Her breasts giggled and bounced against his chest through her silk nightgown. He let out a deep contented sigh and smiled broadly.

Hinata rose up slightly, her soft hair tickling the sides of his face.

"I'm just so happy," Naruto said grinning like a fool. "That I get to be with you."

Hinata smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Me too, Naruto-kun. It's a dream come true."

Naruto wrapped his arms about her waist and started to trail his fingers down her spine making her tremble with delight.

"Today, I'm all yours, Hinata...I promise," a touch of guilt in his voice.

"All mine, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten his mood and strengthen her resolve. _I won't let him feel down, not while I'm here!_

Well, then…" Hinata crushed her lips to his. He moaned, sending vibrations down from her throat straight down to the apex of her thighs.

His tongue pushed past her lips as he explored her mouth, eagerly, hungrily, as if this was the very first time. She moved in tandem with him, raking her fingers in his soft corn silk hair and tugging on it gently.

Suddenly she felt his warm fingers along the skin of her stomach, and shivered from his feather-like caresses. Being touched by him was like being bathed in the warmth of the sun's rays and being caressed by a gentle summer breeze; it's something she'd never tire of.

He reached up slowly to her breasts, swollen under her gown. He felt the warm, soft, firm orbs in his palms, thumbing over the nipples. They perked up immediately. He groaned feeling that familiar stiffening in his pants. He gave the warm flesh a gentle squeeze, causing Hinata to moan and thrust her pelvis forward, pressing into his lower half. It was hot and wet. It soaked the front part of his pants.

 _She isn't wearing any panties!?_

Naruto pressed her up with his hips and turned her over to land with her back on the mattress, breaking away from her kiss and grinning mischievously. She could feel his erection grow hard and swell against her lower stomach. She reached her hands up and began to unzip his characteristic orange jacket, but it was jamming. _Ugh! It's in the way!_

"Take it off!" She commanded exasperatedly, tapping his chest with her fingers, hormones racing through her blood. She could feel that strange red-hot desire blooming in her womb and overtaking her senses, making her unlike herself.

He nodded, enjoying that _he_ was the one making her act this way and shrugged the jacket off of his shoulders. He threw it across the room.

"It's probably gonna get messy in here, if I do what I want to with you…"

Hinata didn't really know what to say, but she was grinning from ear to ear. _Bring it on!_

She let her fingers skim the bottom of his black T-shirt and go underneath it. She lightly grazed over his abdomen and strong chest with her palms, feeling the muscles rippling and surging with warmth. "Oh!" she said and smiled as the familiar touch filled her with euphoria.

"Uh-uh," Naruto said, wagging his finger at her childishly.

"Me first," he said, low and sultry, grinning widely. He grabbed both of her hands and raised them above her head, trapping them above her. He planted a kiss on her lips before pulling his T-shirt over the top of his head and flinging it across the room. His silver chain dangled from his neck. As he lowered down, the cold metal skimmed across her skin, thrilling her senses. He began moving his lips gently across the delicate skin along her neck. Her breath was quickening and her chest arching towards his. He interlaced his hand with one of hers and continued to hold it down on the soft sheets, grinning.

He tried to pull down the front of the nightgown with his free hand but it wouldn't budge.

"I want them out!" Naruto said brusquely, his own desire boiling and making him just as impatient and frenetic as she was. He flung the lace hem of the nightgown up revealing her bare body underneath. It pooled next to her face. He felt a sharp throb in his lower half and winced.

She shrieked as she felt the throbbing below increase ten-fold. Her nipples were erect and tingled in anticipation. As she felt his member pressing against her stomach, her arousal shot through the roof.

"Oh, my God," he breathed out, "You are so beautiful," he said, in complete awe of the her. He grabbed a pillow and lifted her head up, putting her neck below it. Then he lowered again and without warning and took a full breast in his mouth, sucking voraciously. Hinata squirmed under him, so he pressed into her with his pelvis to pin her down. _Let me do this for you._ His tongue encircled her sensitive nipple and he pulled it gently with his mouth. He gave it a nibble and Hinata's body writhed under him.

"Aaahhh!" she moaned, eliciting a satisfied grunt from him. He squeezed her hand firmly, pressing them into the bed.

"Mmmmm, I've missed these," he said, as he licked along the skin. He reached the other breast and flicked his tongue over the nipple before taking it in his mouth, overpowering her a second time with the hot wet sensation from his keen mouth.

"Aaaaaaah!" she cried. Her skin was ablaze. _If this is how it is when he touches my breasts...then … God, how embarrassing!_ She felt his grin along her skin.

 _Naruto-kun, oh God, Naruto-kun!_

Wanting to regain some control, Hinata turned her head and took his finger in her mouth. He moaned against her chest, liking what that did to him. The images of her mouth on him made him delirious. His cock was throbbing uncontrollably now, aching for her, begging to be enveloped by her warm folds - in all of them. But he would have to wait. He'd promised himself that he would. She wrapped her tongue around his finger and gave him a sultry gaze, smirking as she sucked.

 _It's only a preview of what I'm going to do to you, Naruto-kun._ She was all giddy inside. The thought of her being only one to make Naruto feel that way filled her with glee.

 _God damn it, Hinata…_

"Mmmm" he grunted, fully aware of what she was doing. He slowly pulled his hand away from her lips and brought it down, using it to fondle her other breast, while he sucked until they grew very tender and reddened, slick with his warm saliva.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out.

Naruto chuckled and reached up to plant a brief kiss on her lips before coming down again, kissing her gently down her stomach and along her happy trail. "I said.."

She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Me first." He kissed her skin again. "I've been wanting you for so long, it's making me crazy. I can't take it anymore!"

She gasped. "N-Naruto-kun.."

He approached the apex of her thighs. It was thrumming and he could feel the heat emanating from her. He spread her legs to reveal the honeypot hidden inside.

"Wow… look at that," he said, grinning. "You're soaking wet, but I haven't even done anything yet,"

"Eeeeeeeh?!" she cried out in embarassment. She jerked when he brushed his finger along the inside, of the pink folds, slick with clear arousal and grazed her throbbing clit. The little magenta bead was swollen and begging for attention.

He lifted his finger to show her the sticky honey coating his fingers. "See?"

"Hah?" She said, biting her lip as he put the finger in his mouth, closed his eyes and sucked it slowly, moaning in satisfaction and savoring her taste. The anticipation was killing her.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." She was sweet and a little salty. His hunger for her was insatiable now. Gruffly he said, "I need more."

He spread the lips with his fingers and groaned with satisfaction. The juices dripped on the bedsheets. She was overflowing with desire for him. That thought alone could send him over the edge, but he wanted to push her even more and take his time bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. He kissed along her inner thighs and licked up and down along the slit, teasing her – kissing her everywhere else but the place she wanted most. Hinata trembled and her hips fidgeted, rocking eagerly.

He held them steady with one hand and with the other, grasped her breast firmly. He hovered above the sweet spot and looked up at her with a sly grin on his face. She felt his hot breath tickling her clit. He flicked his tongue once against the sensitive mass, coated in arousal.

It sent electric shockwaves through her body. She raised her head to look at him, biting her lip and whispered, "Naruto-kun, please!" He chuckled and spread her legs wider, hooking one arm under each thigh and pulling her whole body into him as he plunged his face into her hot pleasure center, stroking her clit with his tongue in circles and back and forth with firm, steady pressure.

"Aaahhhh, aaahhh, Naruto-kun that's so _good_!" She threw her head back, bit her lip and closed her eyes enjoying the things his ravenous mouth was doing to her. Her arousal multiplied, gushing out of her.

"Hehe," he laughed triumphantly, flicking his tongue back and forth faster now, his breath tickling her wherever it touched. He put all his mental energy into doing this for her - responding to her gasps and the minute movements of her body. He wanted her to enjoy every second of it. He brought his hand up and inserted his finger into her wet opening. Her walls clamped around him as his finger glided inside of her.

"You like that?" he said in a muffled voice, the vibrations hitting the tender folds. He started thrusting two fingers inside of her, pulling it back with a come-hither motion, pressing up into the soft tissue until he found her G-spot.

 _Found it!_ Naruto thought victoriously.

Hinata screamed out as the pressure built up inside of her and he rapidly pressed against the sensitive button. He pulled them out and inserted them again, increasing the speed and varying the speed and pressure of his willing tongue at the same time.

"Oh fuck, you're so good at that..." Hinata whispered, embarrassed she'd said that out loud.

"Mmmmmm," Naruto said, _really_ liking those words. He found the spot again and pressed it rapidly, hooking it and trying to pull his fingers towards him. He increased the pressure of his tongue against her clit which pulsed with every movement.

 _I'm gonna come!_

"Naruto-kun! Please! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" She shrieked out. She was mortified. _Oh dear, I can't believe I just said that. What is wrong with me!? All these things I'm saying?!_

"Got it, Mrs. Uzumaki." Hearing him say that made her heart race. It only reaffirmed that this was her dream come true. It felt tighter in her chest. Her body buzzed with excitement underneath his, her walls clamping down harder on his fingers and her clit throbbing, swollen and happy with all the attention from his generous lips and tongue. With another thrust and a buck of her hips came a gush of sweet liquid and a scream of ecstasy that echoed through the house.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, blushing like crazy. _My God, what if the neighbors hear? What will they think?_

Naruto pulled his hand out and licked her juices off of his fingers. He raised up and moved her hand from her mouth. "Let them hear. Let them know that the Uzumaki house is the most fun!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She covered her mouth with both hands. _Did he really just say that?_ The truth was, it made her giddy with excitement.

"And... don't cover those beautiful lips. They belong to me."

"N-Naruto-kun!" she slapped his chest lightly. _So brazen!_

Naruto grinned in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around each thigh, jerking her body closer to him. He lowered his face down and tickled her ultra-sensitive clit. She shuddered and shook in his arms.

"I need to taste more of you," he said, grinning.

"No-no Naruto!" she protested, the pleasure from her last orgasm still rocking her body. _I don't know if I can take it!_

Naruto drove his stiffened tongue into her pulsing flushed opening, thrusting back and forth and licking up her juices. They didn't seem to stop. She balled her fists into the sheets and moaned into her pillow and bucked her hips wildly against his face as the moans escaped her throat. She couldn't control it - her body was moving on its own.

"Naruto-kun, you're... driving me... crazy," she said, her voice and octave higher.

"Good, that's what I like to hear, at least in this situation!"

Hinata giggled and then cried out in pleasure. "You're so silly."

"And _hot_." He winked at her and grinned.

Her body shook with laughter and from the sensations of his mouth on her.

 _Hot_ … _Yes... like that time too..._

 _"_ N-Naruto-kun…could you…do... _that_?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at her, his chin and lips covered with her love potion. With whatever strength she had, she raised up to kiss him and tasted herself in his mouth, taking him by surprise.

 _"_ Mmm," she said and smiled. _I do taste good_! It made her proud.

"That thing – you did the last time. Could you do it for me, please? I want all of you, Naruto-kun. And I want to give you all of me."

"Ah? Oh, _that_? That..." A blush spread across his face as the realization hit him.

"For me, honey. It's... _hot,_ " she teased playfully, putting a hand on his hard, throbbing shaft. It poked out against the fabric of his pants. It was begging to be released and tended to. That's exactly what she planned to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. _I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you._

She pulled him down to the bed and flipped him on his back, inhaling his citrusy, woody scent, filling her senses with delight.

"You told me, didn't you... that today, you were all mine?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and said, "Yeah, I guess, that's true."

"Well, can you do it - _for me?_ I want it,"

He sighed in defeat and smiled. "Anything for you, Hinata." And he truly meant that. He put his hands together and made the seal, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)."

Two of his clones appeared and were pleasantly surprised.

"Ohh? What did we just get caught in the middle of?" they asked, confused and red in the face.

"Hehe…uh… it was Hinata's idea."

"Really, you perv?! Baka Naruto!" they accused, their arms folded on their bare chests. One stuck his tongue out at Naruto and the other tried to hide his rapidly growing _chinchin_.

"Oy!" Naruto said, annoyed. _I'm kinda in the middle of something... can you guys NOT embarrass me in front of my girl?_

"Really," Hinata affirmed, nodding her head at them. _So many of him! Aaaaah!_

"Hinata-chan, you are my _queen_!" One clone yelled out excitedly, jumping up with a fist in the air. The other tried to stifle a chuckle and scratched the back of his head, still self-conscious about his boner.

Hinata giggled excitedly as she tugged off Naruto's pants and boxers with a few swift pulls, revealing his massive, hard, throbbing cock. She gripped the member in her hand, and felt its weight in her palm. She gave it a light squeeze and heard her man let a moan escape deep from his throat.

"Alllllllright! Let's do this!" The clones agreed and jumped onto the bed, looking for an entry point.

"I need you... there..." she said, and felt a sharp contraction, making her wince, and told herself to be patient. "But I wanna taste you first,"

"Hinata!"

She let out an annoyed grunt, pulled the pesky nightgown over her head and tossed it with Naruto's clothes across the room. She heard the three Narutos gasp at once. Her ample breasts bounced on her chest and her naked, milky body was out in the open, and theirs for the taking.

Confidence surged through her veins and a vixen emerged. Before Naruto could say anything, she dove down and plunged his dick into her hot mouth. She encircled her hand around the base of his shaft with a firm, but soft grip.

"Ahhhhh," he grunted, as blood rushed to the tip. The sensation overwhelmed him. It was otherworldly.

She licked up the sides and came up, her tongue making circles around his shaft as she rose her head and bobbed down again.

He didn't think it was possible for it to swell any more but somehow, she managed to make it grow bigger. She came up to the head and sucked gently on just the tip, laving the clear liquid coming out of the top and gave him a sultry look.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ He stared at her, astonished. He felt the grin on her lips as they locked onto his cock and slid down again.

Suddenly Hinata heard a chuckle and felt hands spreading her open and a tongue diving in and out of her sensitive opening. Then another pair of hands on another side began fondling and squeezing her breasts. She squealed, her mouth still hot on his cock as Naruto groaned in pure ecstasy and the clones played with her body.

"Fuck…Hinata...girl…" Naruto said, closing his eyes and knitting his brows together trying to concentrate on not busting too early. She heard the clones voices agreeing in unison, "Mmmm-hmmm!"

"You are one-of-a-kind," he grunted, struggling to keep his breath steady as she pushed it back further in her throat and gagged. Her throat constricted around his cock, bulging and hot, threatening to explode. She could feel the moan rumble through his body. Tears spilled from her eyes. She increased the pressure in her hands, twisting them gently in opposite directions and following her mouth with them as her saliva made it more and more slippery. She took one of her hands, thoroughly wet now and began stroking his large balls, grasping them gently in her hands. She reached down to flick her tongue across them. The clone playing with her breasts took one in his mouth and grabbed her ass firmly with his palm, making her arch her back and moan loudly.

The other clone started fingering her, this time inserting two fingers and twisting them inside of her, sucking and thrusting, licking and thrusting, pressing into that little button of flesh that made her weak. He shook his head from side to side, letting his tongue run across her clit rapidly and softened it, licking her entirety. Somehow, even though he was a clone of Naruto, he was doing it differently than how Naruto did just now and it was intoxicating. Hinata was in pure ecstasy. The clone left her breast and went to where the other clone was and squeezed her ass again.

"Look at that beautiful ass!" the clone exclaimed loudly, making Hinata giggle. Naruto laughed and said, "I know. That's my wife's ass. That ALSO belongs to me." The clone stood by there rubbing her backside, aching with desire. Hinata raised up slightly and looked back at the two of them and grinned mischievously.

"Come here," she whispered to the clone, slowly licking the bottom edge of her upper lip.

"Yes…uh, Hinata-chan?" He gulped and inched closer to her, not sure what to do.

She grabbed his hair and inclined his head towards her, crushing his lips to hers and felt his tongue massaging hers immediately. It thrilled her.

He combed his fingers in her silky strands and squeezed her breast firmly, earning a moan. He bit her lip gently, taking her by surprise.

Naruto stared at the two in shock. He started to feel strangely jealous.

"Oh?" she said, but planning to take control again, she slid her mouth down Naruto's shaft, and made him moan loudly.

With her mouth there, he couldn't think straight. His head started to become dizzy with pleasure. She sucked hungrily, and thoroughly lubricated her hands. She took one hand and found the clone's cock. He trembled with excitement.

"Come closer," she whispered, saliva and Naruto's arousal dripping from her mouth. He inched closer.

"Hinata…"

She took the clone's whole cock in her mouth and sucked and moved her hand up and down along Naruto's shaft. The clone cried out, "Oh my God! What the fuck!"

She encircled her tongue around him and bobbed up and down, feeling the clone twitching nervously. She trembled as the sensation of the other clone's tongue and finger pressing into that sensitive button of flesh ignited her arousal again. It was nonstop. She chuckled and released the clone's member. She switched over to Naruto again, plunging him deeper into her throat.

"Aaah - aaaah!" he moaned. Still, Naruto couldn't help but feel possessive even if it was only his clones. He raked his fingers into her soft sapphire hair and guided her head down, holding her there, grunting as he struggled not to explode right there, in her mouth but not wanting the sensation to stop. _Keep it together, keep it together for her!_

Hinata noticed the change in demeanor and it made her feel a great deal of satisfaction that she could ruffle his feathers in the same way he did could hers, but didn't forget about his clone. She rubbed and twisted her hand around his cock and moved in tandem with her head. Their moans filled her ears. She felt like she was on top of the world.

Naruto grabbed her breast with his other hand and pushed it up, and squeezed her nipples gently, rolling them in between his thumb and index finger. She felt the other clone's palm slam against her and moaned loudly, disorienting her for a second. The clone behind her couldn't take any more of her gentle touch on his pulsating member and pulled away from her hand. Any more and he would have lost it. The _original_ wouldn't like that. He knew that much. Instead, he wanted to check out that ass, but that did little to relieve the aching in his loins. He moved slightly and with two strong hands spread her cheeks.

"Look at that….mmmm." He gave her asshole a lick and it puckered a few times, shiny from his saliva. It only made him want to give her more. He pressed his thumb gently at the opening. She screamed out. The sound was like music to their ears. More of her juices spilled out of her making the other clone grin as it spilled out down past his chin, onto his chest and the bedsheets beneath him.

 _Fuck!_ Hinata moaned, her mouth still on Naruto's cock, the vibrations making him shudder with excitement.

The clone pried her cheeks apart with his fingertips and began flicking his tongue along and inside the hole. Hinata came up for air and screamed as all three of them pleasured her at once. It echoed through the halls. Naruto looked at her flushed face and grinned widely as he saw her losing complete control. She arched her back and screamed out, releasing a burst of liquid. She tilted her head back and tried to catch her breath. Her heart slammed against her ribcage and her hands trembled slightly.

"That's my girl…" Naruto said and rose up to kiss her.

She groaned when he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

Naruto started to shift away from her and said, "That'll do. Kai (Release!)" He released the clone who'd gotten a little too much attention from Hinata a few minutes ago.

"Hinata, get on your knees, now." He moved to the edge of the bed, got off to stand up and faced her, his cock pointing straight at her.

"Eehh?" she looked back and asked, a bit flustered. "I wasn't done yet, you know," she said.

 _I know, but if I let you go any further I would have lost control right then and there._

He groaned as the thought of him spilling into her mouth nearly destroyed his willpower. He tensed up, restricting himself. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something unpalatable.

 _Guy sensei in a bikini, guy sensei in a bikini, bushy-brows...Gamariki's lash of love..._ That worked, but only for a second, when he opened his eyes and saw her ass like two moons in his face, and her looking back at him with a defiant look on her face.

"Come here," he ordered, his voice low, trying to maintain control. The other clone moved when she did and laid impatiently beside her, squeezing her breasts, wanting to be inside of her just as bad but trying his best to remain patient. He didn't want to have the same fate as the other clone.

Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer into him. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down the apex of her thighs, teasing her and prodding near her opening, brushing against her clit. Though he was teasing her, the nerve endings at the head of his cock were screaming for release. His head grew dizzy with the arousal.

"Are you saying you don't want _this_?" Naruto teased, smirking as he pushed in just the tip. She screamed as he pushed it in a bit further and stopped.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, though he knew that wasn't it. He smirked.

"No, no, please! Naruto-kun! Give it to me!" Hinata cried, tears spilling out of her eyes as pain and pleasure crushed her sense of resolve. Her body had been yearning for him to put it inside her since the very beginning and she'd finally lost the battle. _You won Naruto-kun, you won._ He stuck it in gingerly, now just the head.

Hinata bit her lip. He was massive, thick and long and hard as a rock. Her walls resisted, but she couldn't wait for him to fill her to the brim.

"My God, you're tight," he said, moaning, trying to hold himself back and ease into her.

"Naruto-kun, quit playing around!" she said frustratedly.

He gasped in surprise and smiled softly. "Hinata!?"

"I-I need you in me _now_!"

"Huh, as you wish," Naruto said and in one swift movement, he plunged deep into her hot soaking wet cave. He felt pleasure rush through him head to toe as she let out a sharp moan.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!" she chirped, as her walls clamped firmly around his cock.

She was so tight and wet, constricting against him. Naruto thrust steadily grabbing her hips and pressing into them with his thumbs. He pulled her back onto him.

He remembered Kakashi giggling like a fool and pointing to his _Icha Icha Tactics_ book, telling him, "Now, listen Naruto, this one is called Crouching Tiger / Standing Dragon…if you can do it right… well, let's just say you'll have her begging you for more. Hmmmmm?"

Back then, he'd stood there annoyed at the remark and rolled his eyes and said, "What use is something like that to me? Perverted old man!"

Turns out, it was actually useful. Crouching Tiger / Standing Dragon… that was one going to be one of their new favorites, he could already tell. She was writhing on him and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

The clone grinned and crawled up underneath Hinata and Naruto. "I want in on the fun!" He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them excitedly in his hands. "You are so sexy, -ttebayo!" he said, and took one in his mouth sucking cheerfully.

Hinata got down on her forearms, lifting her ass higher in the air and pushing herself back on Naruto's cock, as if it was an offering of more of herself, pleading for him to thrust deeper into her. She took the clone's massive cock in her hands, squeezing around it gently and blushed. _It's like I can have double the amount of Naruto-kun! Again! Ahhhh!_ Her heart hammered in the cage of her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she whimpered, as Naruto slapped one ass check, enjoying how it bounced back on his dick and felt under his palm.

"Yeah?"

"I-I…" She breathed in deeply as if to muster the courage to say something but Naruto already knew what she wanted to say. He might not have been the brightest bulb in the box, not by a long shot, but when it came to his wife, he was the expert.

"I love you, Hinata."

She giggled. He knew her so well. "I love you Naruto. So much. I can't even tell you how much." She moaned and arched her back as she felt him slam into her.

Naruto pulled himself out slightly and angled his pelvis forward. He hooked his arms under each of her thighs and pulled her up and back so her back would collapse against his chest and he could push into her deeper. He enjoyed feeling her heart beat erratically against his chest.

"Naruto-kun! Ah! Aaaaah!" she said, surprised. He found her lips and silenced her, enjoying the feel of her soft lips, like flower petals against his, the moans going straight to his groin.

The clone chuckled sheepishly and got up on his knees. He approached Naruto and Hinata and grabbed a breast in one hand and sucked the other. With his free hand he flattened his palm slightly and he moved it side to side against Hinata's throbbing clit, Naruto's shaft driving in and out of her.

She moaned and he broke the kiss. Naruto grunted and pulled her body onto his again, making her scream uncontrollably as the two continued to play with her body, ravishing in how good they made her feel.

His clone took his cock and started rubbing the bulging head up and down her clit and opening while Naruto continued driving into her. She moaned and arched forward, feeling her juices flowing.

Naruto motioned to the clone to back up and he let Hinata crawl back onto the mattress and glided out of her, bending down to take a good look at her.

Her opening puckered, pink and throbbing and juices dripped down onto the sheets.

"Amazing!" Naruto said.

She raised up and wiggled her backside at him. _More! More I want more!_ She looked back at him, pouting.

Naruto grinned and sunk back into her. _Anything for you, my love._

She arched her back and cried out. She reached her hand over to encircle the clone's cock and nearly out of breath, ordered, "You, come here!"

The clone chuckled giddily and got on his back. He shimmied further beneath her, her hand still around his cock and gave her breasts a generous squeeze, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

"We love these things!" he shouted out, bobbing them up and down in his hands.

Without delay, she took him in her mouth, fully intending to finish what'd she'd started earlier, determined to make Naruto come in her mouth.

 _He's already made me come like 4 times now! I need to show him what I've got!_

The clone moaned gutturally. His hips bucked forward into her mouth, taking her by surprise, making her gag a little and her eyes water.

She took it all and flicked her tongue against his head. She loved the taste of Naruto.

Naruto squeezed her ass cheeks in his hands and put a thumb at the opening in the center. He inserted it a little and rubbed, catching her off guard. She gasped and he slammed into her, making her scream in pleasure. The slapping of flesh on flesh intensified, picking up the pace. Her screams were so loud it nearly shook the walls.

With every movement, Naruto was getting her to cede to him completely - with every movement she made, every moan, every piercing scream of pleasure, a direct result of what he was planning.

"Hinataaaaa," the clone moaned and lifted his tongue to play with her sensitive parts and squeeze those beautiful breasts in his strong, warm hands. Naruto kept crashing into her from above, controlling her hips with his thumbs. Naruto placed one hand on the small of her back and felt her soft smooth skin.

He was going to make sure she felt every single inch and that not a single space would be left untouched, unloved by him. He was going to give her all of him. With one of his hands he grasped her free breast and cupped it, enjoying the familiar velvety feel of her skin against his palm.

She squealed, her mouth wet, her hair damp with sweat and her center overflowing with the combination of their love juices.

She came up for air, her hand still moving up and down the clone's cock and lowered down to lave the balls, making the clone moan deliciously. She cried out as Naruto pulled out halfway and bucked his hips completely into her, hitting her at the edge of her walls. He kept it there, unmoving for a second and then slowly circled it around, making sure to leave no part untouched, teasing her. She wriggled under his thumbs. He pulled it out halfway again, more slowly, bringing her arousal to a head.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, "Give it to me! I want it all! Fuck me harder!" She thrust herself back onto his cock and pushed it in deeper, arousal spurting out of her and around his member.

 _She's fighting back!_ It turned him on to no end.

"Aaaah!" she cried, pain and ecstasy filling her lungs. The couple threw their heads back, overwhelmed by the sensations. They let their bodies do the talking as he quickened his thrusting and she moved back onto him simultaneously, moans filling the room. She felt his love enveloping her like a warm blanket.

The clone flicked his tongue against her and said, "How do you taste so good? You're fucking delicious, girl. We can't get enough of you!" His voice rose a bit higher to get the attention of Naruto, "Right?"

Naruto let a deep moan escape from his throat.

"Eh, good enough!" said his clone, before moaning at the touch of Hinata's mouth.

She blushed and shook her head. She reached her hand back past the clone's head and fondled Naruto's balls with her fingers as he slammed his shaft into her and brought her lips to the tip of the clone's cock. She sank the throbbing member deep into her throat. She could feel it swelling up in her mouth, his arousal peaking as the thrusts inside of her got deeper and harder and faster still. She could feel her hips colliding with Naruto's, his grip on her hips and rear getting more aggressive as his grunts got more and more powerful. She moaned deep from her womb. The clone moaned loudly and burst into her mouth, losing control completely. It dripped from the corners of her lips, his thick creamy white spunk.

"Naruto-kun, you taste so good!" she smiled and giggled, licking the remaining sweetly salty liquid from the clone's ultra sensitive shaft. He shuddered underneath her.

 _God damn it!_ "Hinataaaa!" Naruto grunted, bucking his hips wildly. He moved like a jackhammer, hard, fast and deep. She could no longer think straight and surrendered completely to the pleasure, screaming out, her face collapsing onto the bed next to the clone's leg. She gripped it with her hand, holding on to dear life as Naruto drove his passion into her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she cried out, and then, "Aaaaahhhh!" too lost in her own pleasure to form words.

"Come for me baby, fuck!" Her walls began clenching around him erratically, he couldn't control it. He could feel his member swelling up inside of her.

"Aaaaaaah!" she cried as warm liquid exploded around his cock and sprayed up on his lower half. "Shit, Hinata, you squirted all over me!" he said, laughing in awe.

He felt another strong contraction and moaned as the pressure in his cock burst out and bathed her insides with his creamy white spunk. It bubbled out of her opening in thick globs and onto the sheets.

"Well, looks like those will _definitely_ need to get changed," said the clone, pointing to the bedsheets just beneath them, his spunk and her love juice all over them. He jiggled her breasts his in his palms playfully and squeezed.

Naruto pulled himself out of her slowly, carefully, eliciting another moan from her. He was ultra sensitive. More white spunk and her liquid arousal dripped from his member and her opening and dampened the sheets beneath them. She was red and still pulsing with sensation.

 _So beautiful,_ he thought, proudly.

She laughed, basking in her orgasmic elation. _I did it. We did it!_ It was so powerful - the orgasms rippling through her entire body. The waves of her pleasure crested and crashed, over and over again.

The clone beneath her held her waist and gently turned her on her back, propping her up slightly on a few pillows.

She loved how they all treated her like a princess. It made her heart smile.

Naruto crawled back onto the bed, panting, his shaft still erect. He found her hand, interlaced his fingers with hers and gazed into her eyes.

"You are wonderful," he said and took Hinata by the lips, kissing her ever so softly. His lips moved tenderly along her face and collarbone, now beaded with sweat. He reached around and caressed her arms and back as she ceded control completely to him, her body still rumbling from all the sensation, tears of joy streaming out from her opalescent eyes.

She pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you more," He kissed her forehead.

"We do! We all love you!" said the clone exuberantly in agreement!

Hinata chuckled.

"Oy, I can take it from here," Naruto said to the clone, who now lay beside them, his chest heaving and the back of his hand covering his eyes. Naruto still felt a tinge of jealousy but he let it pass. _He's MY clone, but still…_

"Got it!" he said, moving his hand to make a salute. "It was so fun! Thanks for inviting us, Boss! Hinata-chan, you are the best, my _queen_!" Naruto's clone gave her a goofy thumb's up.

"Mmm!" she affirmed and nodded with a smile.

"Kai! (Release)," He made the seal and his clone happily returned, blissfully spent. The aftershocks of the pleasure sent him into bliss as the sensation of another orgasm spread through is body. He'd completely forgotten about that. He fell back beside Hinata as the orgasm ripped through his body.

When he could manage, he laughed a bit embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head. "Don't mind those weirdos, I'm surprised they didn't get nosebleeds this time 'round."

"Maybe they've grown accustomed to me, like you have…after all, you don't have those nosebleeds anymore."

"No, that's only half true!" he said, raising up, "You are amazing! I'm still left in awe every time I touch your body, you leave me wanting more every single time. Like right now! I want to take you again!" he panted. "If I could make you come 100 times, no, 1000 times more I would!" but he fell onto his back, letting the pleasure overtake him, his chest rising and falling.

"Hehe, that sounds like fun!," she said, turning towards him and wrapping her leg around his. _He probably could do that…but my body probably wouldn't be able to handle it!_ She chuckled and made little circles on his chest with her finger, "I guess you could say...that I'm your _wonderful_ woman, and you're my _miraculous_ man, making _miracles_ happen inside of me."

Naruto felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh wow," he rose up slowly, got on his knees and straddled her legs, interlacing both hands with her fingers and lowering down to kiss her. "I think I may be rubbing off on you a bit too much." He planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "That was so corny, you silly girl," he said with a smile and a wink.

"Me?" she said coyly, still a little out of breath, "Silly? You're the real goofball. Plus it's hard not to be cheesy when I'm Boruto and Himawari's _'kaa-chan_. You're all so silly, but it's one of the many reasons I love you. I love you all so much it hurts."

Naruto's heart felt tight in his chest, like it was about to explode. He felt the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Hinata-chan!" He pulled her up and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He buried his head in her soft neck, breathing in her gorgeous scent.

She smiled, brushed his hair with her fingers and traced her other hand down his spine.

He sighed and said, "Hinata, my love. I wish I could stay like this with you forever," squeezing her in his embrace.

A sad thought crept up in Hinata's mind, _That's right. We can't be like this all the time… he can't come home that often._ She pulled away and looked at him. A sharp pang hit her chest when she saw the guilt in his eyes. He'd understood her thought immediately.

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know, Hinata, I'm sorry."

Hinata looked down and shook her head. She didn't like to see him suffering.

"No, I know… it's been hard for us. It's hard every day for me. I have a responsibility as the Hokage, yes, but it pains me to walk out that door every morning, not knowing when I'll be back or when I can spend some more time with you guys. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to them either."

"No, no Naruto-kun... I..."

"It's even worse that some days I'm so bogged down with work that I can't even come home. You know I'm not good with the books and papers and stuff! I fall asleep at my desk and the next thing you know Shikamaru is waking me up, annoying me and telling me what a drag it is to have to wake the leader of the village up. It's embarrassing."

Hinata sighed in defeat and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Mmmm," she empathized.

"And more than anything… I miss you. I miss this – I miss us. I miss the kids' warm smiles and hugs, a lot."

Her heart smiled at that. _I miss you too, Naruto-kun._

"And Boruto…," he continued, "Well, he resents me, doesn't he? I feel so far away from him. It's like he can't read what's in my heart, nor me his. I... I don't know what to do." He looked down at his palms, and his shoulders sunk, disheartened.

Hinata kissed him and held his face in her palm. She shook her head. "Naruto, listen to me. You are a wonderful father and an _amazing_ husband. But even more, you're a man who changed the world. It's thanks to you that we can live in this peace. Maintaining that is a priority - it's important work."

"But…" Naruto began, but Hinata held her finger against his lips and shook her head slowly.

"Honey... with Boruto… I understand how you feel but he doesn't resent you. Not at all! Actually, it's just the opposite. It's because he loves his Dad so much that he lashes out like that. It hurts him when everyone compares him to you and says how great you are and you're not around."

"I know...I need to do something."

"He just misses the Dad he had before you became Hokage. The Dad that would play with him and his sister every day and get into stupid fights with."

Naruto laughed. "Man, that kid…" A nostalgic smile spread across his face.

"I know how you feel," she said, placing a hand over his beating heart. "But I also know you've got great load of responsibilities too. Even so, don't worry so much about Boruto…he is very smart, you know. He knows, in his own way, why you make the sacrifices you do. He just doesn't completely understand yet. His heart aches for your presence, just as mine does. And his love for his sister… well that's another story."

"Hmm?" Naruto said, tilting his head to the side.

"He just doesn't want to see her get hurt. And if that means going up against his "stubborn old man," to get you to pay attention, well then, so be it."

"I see," he said, his chest rising with a deep breath and falling with a sharp exhale.

"He's just like you, in some ways." He lifted his head up and smiled at her encouraging eyes.

"And like you in others, Hinata-chan," he tapped her nose and she blushed again.

"Gahhhh how can you be so cute?" he said, fawning over his adorable wife.

Hinata squealed as he squeezed her into a tight embrace. "I just can't get enough of you! Thank you for making me your husband, and a father, Hinata. Thanks for making me yours."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank _you_ for making me a mother and your wife. I am so so so happy. Just stay by my side, either like this or in spirit - that's all I need to be happy in life, and in the next and the next." She hugged him tighter, hearing their hearts beating as one.

He got quiet for a second and furrowed his brow. _She really deserves better than this. I need to fix this._

He pulled away and held her shoulders. Looking into her lavender eyes he said, "Hinata, I'll find a way. I don't like these long absences from home. I promise you, I will find a way."

"Ok, my love," she said, combing her fingers through his hair, "but don't worry too much…" she said, smoothing out the wrinkles between his brow with her fingers gently and kissing his forehead. She knew he was a man who never went back on his word, and that alone was enough for her. She trusted in him.

"Say, are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready? For what?"

"For Round 2, silly, what else?" Hinata said, balling her fists up and shaking them in excitement.

"Round 2?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

She felt his cock hardening against her again.

"Well it looks like someone's ready to go again."

"Oh… that's…well…" Naruto blushed furiously.

"What, did you think that was all I had in me? After so long? Not even close!" she teased.

"But you took on three of us! And came, like 5 times! Are you sure you're ready for more?!"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! That was just the beginning! A warm-up!"

Naruto laughed, astonished. She really _was_ amazing.

"Get on your back, it's my turn," she said playfully and began to mount him, her hands steady on his warm chest. "This time I'll be sure to _knock you out_. After all, you _do_ need your rest, don't you? I don't think Shikamaru-kun and especially Kakashi-sensei would be happy if you came home and didn't get any."

Naruto gasped in surprise and laughed. "Yeah I think Kakashi-sensei especially would punch me in the face. He didn't seem too happy that Shikamaru is keeping him there to do work, but he _was_ the 6th Hokage, so..."

"I'll be sure to thank them later," Hinata said with a smile and grasped his chin in her hand, "But for right now, you're all mine!"

"Ok! Well, give me all you got, then! Let me see my _wonder woman_ can do!" Naruto said. He couldn't hold back the cheesy grin. She winked at him and smiled as she took his hard member and slowly slid it against her opening. She rubbed it there, teasing him for a second and then with one swift movement, she plunged straight down and back. They both moaned loudly as they felt their bodies collide again.

"God, it's so deep!" Hinata cried out gleefully, loving how it felt to have him inside of her, a tear spilling out the corner of her eye.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto couldn't think or do anything, he just moaned in pleasure. Her body felt like it was made just for him. And only for him. The feeling of her warmth surrounding him again, constricting around him, filling her up completely – was something else. She began to make circles with her hips, holding onto the wall to help her build momentum. She was going to make sure he could feel every nook and cranny of her.

"This time, I'm going to take care of you," she said, with a grin and fierce determination in her eyes.

 _God, I fucking love her,_ thought Naruto.

He laughed and moaned again, closing his eyes for a second. "Ok," he nodded with a boyish smile, "but I can't promise I'll be able to control my impulses…" he said, grabbing both breasts in his hands and squeezing them up towards his face. "I can't seem to control myself around you!"

His words made her walls contract around him and he moaned as they both felt the pleasure blazing through them, hormones raging in their blood.

He raised his head up and began caressing the swollen jugs with his tongue. Hinata moaned and threw her head back, closing her eyes, feeling all of him, rocking her pelvis back and forth and up and down in a fluid circular motion.

"It feels... so... good, honey!" Suddenly he bucked his hips up and knocked her down onto his chest, spilling her breasts by the sides of his face. She moaned softly in his ear.

He grabbed the sides of her waist and pressed into the soft skin. He pulled himself out slightly and bucked again and with a jolt, she felt a slew of contractions and a burst of hot liquid flowed out over her and down his shaft.

"Damn, Hinata, you came again! Already?! That's what? The 6th time?!" Naruto said, his eyes wide with excitement as the sensation of her explosion whirled in his head.

 _It's because of you, Naruto-kun. I'm only like this because of you._

"Maybe it's better if you lose count," she said and took it as a challenge. She kissed him and rose, putting one hand on the wall for support and the other over his hand. She interlaced her fingers and squeezed.

"Again," she said, panting. _I'm going to make him come again and again._

She felt his body quaking beneath her as jubilant laughter escaped his throat.

"Hinata, you know, if we keep going like this, we're gonna be making Baby # 3."

She shrugged, giggled and clasped his hand.

"Baby # 3? Another little gift of our love running around? That doesn't sound too bad."

"Really?" he asked, beaming from ear to ear. _Is that really ok?_ The thought of cradling another baby in his arms, playing with his kids filled him with joy.

"Naruto-kun, let's fill our house with lots and lots of love, ok? So that our love can live on forever. Let's do our best, ok?"

Naruto's eyes widened as a blush warmed his cheeks. He chuckled boyishly and gave her a goofy thumbs up. "Alllllright!"

 ** _Authors Notes:_**

Hello there! Karishma here. I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review letting me know what you think! It's been a WHILE (and by while, I mean YEARS) since I wrote any fanfiction, or any fiction for that matter, but I hope I've still got it (or at least improved a little)!

I recently went back and started watching Naruto Shippudden after watching the Boruto Movie and the anime and it just reignited my passion for it! I fell in love with Naruto and his family all over again! He'll never stop being my anime crush, it seems. Kishimoto leaves a lot to be desired in terms of romance – so that's why we've got fanfiction! And we adult fans probably crave something a little more, you know? Plus, it irks me to think that people might think Hinata as a waifu is boring. No! No! No! They might be married and busy, and her mom outfit might not be that sexy, but hey, they can have earth-shaking sex and lots of laughs and sweet and serious moments too, I tell you!

Right now, I'm teaching English in Japan, so in my downtime between yesterday and today, I decided to pump out this story. Honestly, I couldn't stop until I finished it and kept going back and editing it so I hope you liked it! It's written as if it could be a oneshot (in case I don't have time to write the rest of what I wanted to, including some Boruto x Sarada (not lemony LOL) and more NaruHina of course, perhaps a little less lemony, some even more lemony) but I have plans for future chapters! This was originally a oneshot, but thanks to you readers and reviewers, I decided to turn it into a full fledged story :) Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger

**I Need You, All of You:**

 ** _Chapter 2: Hunger_**

Hinata felt a slight chill skate across her skin. She let her heavy eyelids open slowly, taking in the room around her. She heard the emerald toad clock behind her tick rhythmically on the dresser. It was just past one in the afternoon now. The room was cast in a serene blue, bright sunlight no longer peeking in through the window.

Encircling her waist were Naruto's strong, warm, tanned arms, his body soft against hers against the now-wrinkled down-white sheets. He had one arm wrapped about her waist and the other outstretched beneath her, his palm resting on the mattress. She could feel his soft, slow breathing on the back of her neck, the cover sheet covering just their lower halves. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

 _He looks so peaceful._ His forehead was smooth of wrinkles from their usual worry and exhaustion. His eyelashes were a thick, dark, golden fringe and his lips were full and soft, like a rose petal, a muted purple-pink.

 _Those lips,_ she thought, her toes prickling up at the thought of what they could do to her. What they _did_ do to her. She _loved_ those lips. Turning in a little, she couldn't help but touch him. _He's so cute,_ she thought, brushing the three whisker marks on his cheek gently with the back of her hand. He let out a little whimper and after a moment, his breathing returned to normal.

 _Are you dreaming, Naruto-kun?_

Her fingers trailed down towards his lips. They were just barely open, a tiny stream of air escaping from them, coming out with a little whistle. With her thumb, she lightly stroked his bottom lip, feeling the warm delicate skin and little crevices underneath. She saw his chest rise and fall as he let out a deep breath through his nose. She moved her hands away, afraid she'd woken him up, but his breath returned to normal. She saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into a little smile and it made her heart melt.

 _Oh! He's so freakin' cute!_ , she thought, barely able to contain herself.

 _If I could just be like this, watching Naruto-kun's serene sleeping face…_ She felt her heart beat begin to quicken until she saw a little line form a crinkle in between his brows. His body trembled slightly as another breeze blew in through the window.

 _Oh, no, Naruto-kun is cold!_ _I… should… I should get up and close this window… and prepare some food for us for when he wakes up..._ _I didn't get a chance to before…_

She thought of the toad plate and dishtowel still on the ground by their _genkan_. Then the memory of what happened right after flashed in her mind – _those_ lips on her neck, his big strong fingers interlaced with hers, pressing her up against the wall, her knees growing weak in a matter of seconds as he pressed his body into hers. His passionate hunger. It made her cheeks warm and her toes curl. _The spirits must be smiling down on me… I AM that person for him now, it's not just a dream anymore._

Inhaling deeply and exhaling out, she shook the racy thoughts from her mind and forced herself to look away from Naruto's gentle sleeping face. Trying her best not to wake him, she tried to shimmy her way out of his grasp and slide up along the bed sheets. She felt her back stiffen anxiously when she heard him groan behind her.

"Hina-ta…" he said in a low whisper. It trailed off into a whimper and dissolved into faint breathing again. He trembled again and let out a light chuffing breath.

Her legs ached slightly, especially around her pelvis and upper thighs. _I guess I did tire him out,_ she thought and bit her lip, grinning. _Yay! I did it!_

Managing to stretch her sore legs without making too much of a sound, she let them fall over the edge of the bed and looked back at Naruto, his body sinking softly in their mattress. His face was angled directly at her and his arm reaching out in front of him. They twitched slightly and moved once, as if something was missing. His fingers clawed softly into the sheets and then relaxed down. She rose as silently as she could, her feet pressing into the carpet and walked over gingerly towards the window, on his side of the bed. She stood there taking in the rose-gold colored sky and all of the lush green she saw. _Spring_ , she thought happily. There were a few fluffy white clouds, but it was mostly clear, the sky as blue as her husband's eyes. She could see the light dancing on the flowers in their garden and the breeze ruffling the leaves of their trees gently. A pair of orange and blue monarch butterflies fluttered gaily past her. She heard children's laughter far in the distance and breathed in contentedly. _It's because of_ him _that we can be this happy, that we can have this peace,_ she thought, trying to convince herself not to be selfish. _He belongs to everyone, not just me. I just have to remember that._

Suddenly she heard a groan behind her and turned when she felt a strong hand circle around her wrist.

"Baby…?" Naruto inquired groggily, looking at her through cracked eyelids as his hand floated down slightly to clasp hers.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered and let out a chuckle. "I'm so sorry, honey, I was trying to close the window. I didn't mean to wake you… go back to sleep."

He let out a groan and a deep breath and his eyelids fell softly again. She started to pull her hand free but with a swift tug, Naruto pulled her body onto his chest, her toes barely missing the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, her eyes wide in surprise. She turned her gaze upward to see his eyes opening a crack to peer back at her.

 _My baby,_ he thought and smiled.

She felt her heart starting to beat faster on top of his chest as she continued to gaze up at him.

He groaned again and with his other arm, pulled the rest of her body up and back onto the bed.

She gasped at his strength, even in such a lethargic state.

He breathed in deeply and pulled her into him and through a groggy whisper said, "Baby...stay…"

 _Baby..._ The word floated in her mind, filling her chest with warmth. _He's extra sweet when he's sleepy…_ her mind wandered. Her hands were in small relaxed fists in front of his chest, trapped in his loving embrace. He trailed one hand slowly down her spine making her quiver and arch slightly towards him. He stopped when his hand reached the small of it and inched his hips towards her, towards the center of the bed.

Hinata gazed up at him again, his face still in an innocent sleepy state and felt his arms pull her closer. He nestled his head on top of hers and let out a deep sigh.

"Mmmm," he said and smiled, before his lips went slightly ajar again.

Hinata smiled, cocooned in his warmth. He slid his leg between her thighs and hooked them. "Mm," he said again, "Don't go." Her eyes crinkled at the words and she tilted her head forward to plant a kiss at the base of his neck. His silver chain dangled just below his collarbones.

"Ok," she whispered after a moment. She couldn't contain her smile. _I guess he is mine, at least for a little while._

A lightly floral draft made its way through the window and blew across their bare skin, making them both shiver.

Hinata giggled softly and brushed the disheveled golden hair by his ear. "It's a little cold, honey. Let me close the window."

He made a defiant groan. Furrowing his brow in annoyance and letting out an exasperated sigh, Naruto jerked up without warning and grabbed the blanket at the bottom edge of the bed. He threw it over them, pulling it up to his shoulder, completely enveloping the two of them. His body heat mingled with hers as they became one.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started, as she begun to move her fingers from his face. He grabbed it and kissed her palm and wrapped it around his neck.

"Just stay like this, with me," he said groggily and rubbed the top of her head for a few seconds with his other hand, as her head lay on his bicep. Then his entire body softened, letting out a blissful snore as he dozed back off to sleep.

 _Ok, Naruto-kun. You win._ She reached up to kiss his jaw and snuggled closer.

"Always," she said, resting her head against his chest. She turned her cheek to hear his heart beat beneath. The sound quickly lulled her into a deep sleep.

~ X ~

"Naruto…" echoed a deep voice. Naruto grumbled.

"Kur-Kurama?" Naruto asked after a moment, perturbed. _The hell?_

"Narutooooo…" it called out again, making Naruto moan indignantly.

"Oy! NARUTO! Wake up, you big dummy! I'm _hungry!_ " Kurama roared, deep in his Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto-kun?" said a much softer voice. Naruto creaked open his eyes to see the moonlike face of his wife, her sapphire locks lightly skimming his forehead. She peered at him with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto, honey, your stomach…it's been grumbling up a storm.. it woke me right up!"

"Ahh, really?" He said, smiling and scratching his head apologetically.

"Sorry, Hinata… I'm kinda starving… I rushed home as soon as Kakashi-sensei told me to get lost…I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning..."

Hinata giggled and put a hand on her stomach, "Me too… we haven't eaten all day…and... I think we exhausted a lot of our energy…you know." She looked away as pink flush warmed her cheeks.

"What do you want to eat?" she said, getting up, "I'll make it right away! I think there's some meat in the freezer…hmm...curry?" she trailed off, thinking of recipes to make in a pinch.

He pulled her back down to face him and smiled. He brushed her hair back behind her ear. "No, Hinata, today, I'm taking care of you! What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm… well, how about… Ramen?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. His stomach grumbled loudly as the image of a steaming hot bowl of delicious broth with perfectly cooked noodles, round fishcakes and perfectly roasted char siu pork dangled before his mind's eye. His mouth began to water just thinking about it. He leapt up at her and crushed her in a bear hug, showering her head and face with kisses. "You ARE my woman!"

"Naruto-kun…" she said trying to fight him off playfully, but loving all the sappy attention.

"First, we need to take a bath," she said, kissing his cheek. She turned her back to him and started to crawl along the bed to stand at the edge.

"You go in first and I'll go after you," she said as she moved to the edge. She found a hair elastic on the nightstand and pulled her silky dark hair up into a messy bun, wispy strands falling out to frame her face. She tugged one corner of the sheet and began to pull up.

Naruto scooted to the edge of the bed, rose and scratched the back of his head. He paused for a moment and shot her a goofy smile. "Why can't we go together?"

Hinata froze and felt her face burning up at the suggestion.

"It'll save time," he reasoned.

 _That's true, but Naruto-kun... and I.. in the shower together... No can do!_

"No, you go ahea-aaaack!" She felt her fingers yanked away from the bedsheets as Naruto scooped her up in his arms and bounded for the bathroom, pressing the button for the water heater.

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing? Put me down!" Her breasts bounced against his chest and her voice shook.

"I told you, I'm starving! We need to get to it!" he said and gave her a dopey grin.

"But, honey!" she protested, until he closed the glass door to the shower and she felt hot water splash against her back. He put her down. She sighed in defeat. _God, he's so stubborn._

"Sorry, Hinata… it's not often I get to do these things with my wife." Naruto said rubbing her shoulders.

She was silent for a second, her ears burning up. She turned to face him, "I-I'll wash you…"

He looked down at her trying to avoid his gaze and smiled.

"Ok, and I'll wash you!" he said cheerfully, "But let's share the water, ok? I don't want you to be cold!"

Hinata bit her lip and nodded, "Mm!"

Naruto handed her the damp body sponge and the body wash as hot water splashed on his lean back and on her front and down to the floor of the shower. The steam started to fog up the glass around them.

She took the body wash in her hand and squeezed a generous amount onto the sponge. The bottle spurted out creamy white fluid, smelling of orange and jasmine. She pressed it up against Naruto's chest, the liquid dripping down the smooth grooves made by the muscles in his chest and abdomen. She began to rub it up and down, trying to breathe steadily. She felt something coiling up in her gut and tried her darnedest to relax. She felt his fingers move a dampened lock of hair back behind her ear and looked up.

Naruto was smiling down at her. _His beautiful face…_

 _Pull yourself together, Hinata - we've gotta hurry up! We're starving!_ she thought, and quickened her pace, washing Naruto's chest, arm and back thoroughly.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the steady stream of hot water and the feeling of her massaging his skin with the fragrant sponge and her fingers.

When she approached his groin area, he hesitated and breathed out slowly, trying to control her thoughts. _Ramen, Ramen, we're going to get ramen!_ She thought, trying to sober up from the steamy fog of impulses clouding her brain.

"That's fine, love, I'll do it," Naruto said, grinning at her and holding her cheek.

"Ahh, no, it's ok, I'll do it!" she said and balled one of her fists up.

 _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this! This is no big deal!_ she kept telling herself as she dragged the soapy sponge down. She saw his cock and just couldn't bring herself do it. She heard Naruto let out a soft chuckle, but didn't let that bother her.

 _I'll do that last, no big deal, it requires more care…_ she thought to herself, in an effort to console herself. She rubbed it along the skin of his thighs and strong calves as water droplets sprayed off his back and onto her cheeks and shoulders.

"T-turn around," she ordered softly.

He turned his back to face her as the water from the showerhead cascaded down his face and neck, washing off the suds she just put there. Hinata added more wash to the sponge and pressed it up against his back. _So strong and broad!_

"I love the way you wash me," Naruto said looking back at her with a grin.

"O-oh?" she said, not knowing what to say. Her heart raced. She rubbed it along the sides of his neck and across and down his muscular back and heard a satisfied moan leave his throat. Her heart began to thump erratically in her chest. She lowered down and washed his rear and slipped her hand in between his inner thighs.

 _If I don't look at it, it's easier!_ She thought, relieved, as she tried wash it with the sponge, trying to find her way around it.

All that fumbling with her gentle fingers was getting Naruto a bit too excited.

She felt him growing in her hand and shrieked, yanking her hand away, "O-oh?!"

"I can't help it, Hinata," Naruto said sheepishly and laughed.

She laughed back good-naturedly, trying to hide the crimson splashed on her face.

"It's ok," he said with a reassuring nod. He lifted the hose connected to the shower head and started rinsing off between his legs, feet and down his back. He put the streaming shower head back onto the holster and said, "Your turn, Hinata-chan!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently nudged her body into the stream. She smiled as the warm water began to splash against her skin. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes as the steam enveloped them. The hot water and its strong pressure felt amazing against her skin.

Naruto took the sponge out of her palm and squirted out more of the body wash onto it. He squeezed it to soak up the body-washing liquid and soapy water spilled out and down his fingers and forearm. He pressed it up against the base of her neck. She moaned happily and let her head fall forward, not paying much attention to how the sound might have affected her husband.

Naruto grinned and took his time rubbing the sponge gently across the skin of her back, neck and arms. He dragged it down the to the small of her back and down her supple ass. The cheeks bounced lightly against his touch, soapy water forming bubbles along her skin. He brought it down and washed the backs of her legs and inner thighs and she let out a soft moan.

He could feel himself swelling up. He was already as hard as a rock. _Calm yourself,_ he instructed himself and gulped. _Now for the front._

He turned her body slightly so she would be out of the direct stream of water. He reached around from her back and glided the sponge across her stomach. He could feel her quiver from the sensation. His fingers crept up towards her breasts.

 _Oh man… I'm not gonna be able to hold myself back! Damn it!_ He thought, throwing his head back annoyed with himself and dizzy with excitement. He reached his other hand around to cup one breast and Hinata squealed.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Shhh…I've gotta wash them!" he said softly. He started by rubbing the breasts with the soapy sponge, going over the hills and finding the crevice, avoiding the nipples that he loved so much. He swallowed back, forcing himself to have some restraint. "They're really big so it's gonna take some more time," he said and laughed awkwardly. Hinata chuckled.

"Weirdo," she chided and laughed. They jiggled lightly in his hands.

Against his better judgment, his fingers acted on their own as they gave her ample breasts a squeeze, his fingers sinking into the soft bouncy flesh. _So soft!_

Hinata gasped and arched her back, her ass propelling backwards into him. It did little to help him with his self-control.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

 _Fuck it!_ He brought his head down to kiss her neck and began fondling her breasts, rubbing the warm nipples in his with his palms. He pulled her back into him, flush with his chest and stomach and she moaned feeling his hard-on at her backside.

"N-Naruto-kun! Mmm, aaaah!" she tried to protest but surrendered to the sensations. There was no way she was going to win this battle. He licked along her jawline and she found her face lifting to meet his. He pulled her lips into a kiss. He kissed her hard, tasting the inside of her mouth and massaging her tongue as he squeezed one breast. With his other hand, he reached down and spread her legs and began to massage the tender folds of her skin at the apex of her thighs.

Hinata broke from the kiss and screamed, "Naruto-kun! No! Not there!" Against her will, her hips writhed and pelvis rocked towards his fingers, begging for more.

He moaned against her skin, kissing her shoulder now as he felt the copious arousal coating his fingers. He brushed his lips against her ear and said in a low, gruff voice, "You're so _wet_."

She squealed as he plunged his fingers inside of her and squeezed the tender flesh of her breast. "Naruto-kun!"

 _Yes, scream my name!_ he thought as his arousal soared. He felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. He used his thumb to make little circles over her sensitive wet clit and increased the speed of his fingers pulling them up and out, trying to find her pleasure spot.

"Ooh, oooh, aahh," she said, gasping for air, her eyes beginning to water as she felt the pressure building in her womb and the throbbing intensify. _He's so good! Why is he so damn good?!_

 _Yes! I found it!_ Impatient now, he pressed the depression of flesh rapidly, alternating the circles on her clit. He kept his fingers inside of her, jerking them slightly up and down until she began to scream. "N-Naruto-kuuuuuuun!"

 _Come for me!_

She screamed as hot sticky liquid splashed out of her covering his hand and dripping down from her body.

She struggled to regain her breath as the contractions reverberated through her body. She let herself fall back onto his strong chest for support and sighed dizzily.

"Aaaaah…"

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, "That's my girl!" he said, and sucked his fingers. He pulled her body back into the stream of water and gently began to wash her tender swollen pink skin folds and she trembled under him.

He whispered in her ear, "Good thing we're in the shower…"

She bit her lip, "N-Naruto… this… this is why… I wanted you to take a shower first!" she said, a bit annoyed.

He pressed up against her clit and she moaned. _No fair!_ She thought.

"I wanna do you too!" she said, turning around and pouting at him.

 _Why are you so cute?!_ He held her face and kissed her puffy lips.

She grunted and grabbed his boner and he winced at the touch.

"Hinata, I'm hungry, you're hungry… we don't have the time for me to _properly_ fuck you in here."

Hinata gasped and released her grip on his cock.

She slapped his chest playfully, "Oh my God, Naruto-kun, that filthy mouth!"

"Sorry, Hinata-chan! But it's because of you that those words come out of my mouth!" he said quickly, shrugging.

Hinata furrowed her brows and thought for a second, her finger on her lip.

"Use these!" she said, beaming, cupping her breasts and offering them to him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt as sharp pang in his groin. Without a second to spare, he grabbed both breasts in his hand and squeezed firmly, bringing his mouth down on one of the nipples.

She gasped. She was _not_ expecting that. She moaned as she felt his mouth sucking and pulling, making small circles with his tongue around her nipples.

He moaned in satisfaction and squeezed the other breast.

She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled gently, unable to resist.

"I'm so… _hungry_ ," he growled before his lips moved to the other breast and he launched his attack, suckling with gentle but firm pulls and flicking his tongue over her flesh until they were reddened and bulging. His mouth pulled away and Hinata lowered down to meet the square of his hips. She pressed the sides of her plump sore breasts together, creating an enticing gap of cleavage in between.

"Put it in here!" she said, clarifying what she'd meant earlier, determined to make him come before leaving this shower.

"Your wish is my command," he said and groaned deep with pleasure as he slid his massive twitching cock in between her breasts, the friction between them feeling like heaven. "Ohhhh fuuuuhhh," he said, his mouth ajar and his head thrown back.

 _Naruto-kun is… loving this!_ She bit her lip and smiled with glee, and focused on maintaining the pressure of her palms on her breasts. She began to squeeze them in and up slightly, adding to the friction, massaging his member.

"Hinataaaaa!" he moaned, responding to the sudden movement. _I'm gonna come, I'm gonna lose it. She feels too good. Her sweet smile. Her huge soft breasts, I can't!_

"Naruto-kuuuun!" she crooned encouragingly.

"Aaaaaah!" he said as hot creamy white liquid spurted out in thick sparkling globs all over her cheeks and breasts. She lowered down to kiss the head and gently lick the final bursts of spunk coming out of his throbbing member. He moaned deeply and pulled it out slowly, leaning up against the wall for support, panting as the orgasm flowed through his body.

"You're the _best_ , simply... the best!" he managed, before opening his eyes and seeing the mess he caused.

"Aah! Aaah! Hinata! Your face! Oh no!" he said, his eyes widening in embarrassment.

She giggled softly and licked her lip. _Good thing we're in the shower, hehe._

He trudged his feet forward and grabbed the shower head, pulling it towards him. He pulled her into him slightly and said, "Come here, you," still trying to recover.

She was still giggling at what she'd done to him and swayed back and forth lightly on her feet, high off the endorphins rushing through her head from her last orgasm. She smiled happily as she felt the warm water on her face and chest and once her skin was clear she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and sighed contentedly.

"Aaaah," she said, "I love you, Naruto-kun!"

 _She's so precious!_ Her arms felt comfortable against him. He kissed her head and said, "I love you Hinata-chan!" After rinsing off completely, he said, "Now let's hurry up and get dressed, ok?" and switched off the valve to the shower.

He pulled her out of the shower with him, shut the door and carried her wet body in his hands, grabbing the towels and walking to the bedroom. "Ah, oh!" she murmured.

"I'm hungry, -ttebayo!"

"Mm!" she said and began drying off with her purple fluffy towel. She reached down to clean the area around her thighs and wiped up. There was still plenty of "sticky honey" dripping from her opening. She chuckled nervously.

"What is it?" asked Naruto quickly ruffling his wet hair with his towel, beads of water and steam coming off his skin. Her mouth dropped.

"Aah, aah it's nothing, Naruto-kun… nothing at all." _And if I tell him, we might never make it out of this room._

He came over and rubbed her hair with his towel and kissed her forehead.

"Naruto-kun…"

After a few minutes of getting dressed and brushing their teeth, the pair shut the door to their bedroom, leaving the mess inside for later and hoping the kids didn't come home before they did. They threw on their shoes and bounded out the house, hair still a bit damp.

"Alllllright! Let's go!" Naruto said, his teeth sparkling through his big smile.

"Ok!" Hinata said elatedly, thinking of Naruto holding her hand and eating delicious Ramen with him, like they did on their first date.

 _I'm so happy,_ she thought, _that Naruto-kun is here… with me._

They ran, hand in hand through the clean spring air, buzzing with life. 

**Authors Notes:**

Ok, there it is! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed the read! It's shorter than the first chapter and faster paced, but that was certainly intentional. They're hungry!

It was a bit difficult because I just had so many ideas to write down for Naruto and Hinata's interactions with everyone after they leave the house and I wasn't sure when to end it so I can get my life things done...

Hopefully lots of funny and sweet, heartwarming moments between Naruto, friends and family to come, especially with Boruto. And I've got at least one more lemony goodness filled scene (most likely more) in my head to write. But who knows, things always evolve once I start writing! And I can be extremely cheesy... so... I hope it works out.. regardless, I had a lot of fun writing it!

This is the probably the fastest I've ever written and uploaded a chapter, but I just had to get it out! I tried my best to proofread but please forgive me if there's some glaring mistakes that I missed!

Anyhow, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

\- Karishma :)


	3. Chapter 3: Ripples

**_I Need You, All Of You_**

 **Chapter 3: Ripples**

Naruto held Hinata's hand gently in his own and walked slowly towards the village hub, the restaurant and shop district. He noticed something was off when he peered over at his wife. Her shoulders slouched and head hung low. An air of gloom surrounded her. _That's weird… why is she sulking?_

"Hinata, what's wrong…?"

"Naruto-kun…," she cried. "The water bill… the gas…" She let out another anguished cry.

"Huh?" he asked, puzzled and scratched his head.

She balled her hand in a fist and turned to look up at him, a look of despair on her face, and gripped his jacket.

"We wasted _so_ much water…" she said, and winced. "And _heat_ …" Her gaze fell to the ground again as they kept walking.

 _Ooooh, that's why,_ he thought, finally comprehending the origin of her strange mood. He chuckled softly and rubbed the top of her head in consolation.

"Love," he began, "I'm the Hokage –ttebayo!" He pointed at himself with his thumb and smiled proudly. "You don't need to worry about things like that."

She let out a puff of air and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side with a pained expression. "But still…" she said, not convinced.

 _Oh this girl… you worry about the weirdest things._ He smiled warmly.

"Hinata…," he said, stopping and turning to face her. He cupped her shoulders in his palms and smiled, gazing into her worry-filled eyes.

"No matter what… I will protect you. I'll always make sure you and the kids are safe and are taken care of. Don't worry about things like that. You just hold down the fort for me, and I'll take care of the rest, alright?" He kissed her forehead quickly and pulled her into an embrace.

Her body softened against him with an exhale and she stood there for a moment before pushing up against his chest slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said.

"I'm countin' on ya!" He said, giving her a thumbs up and stepping forward, making her trip a little over her feet. He caught her and chuckled.

Faint color splashed against her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. _This guy…_ she thought, shaking her head as her mood instantly brightened up. She nodded and interlaced her fingers with his, raising her chin and taking a step forward.

"Plus," he began, as they resumed walking. " _I_ don't regret _that_ … do _you_?"

Her hand clenched his as she felt the throb in her womb, the memory of her hot arousal exploding on his expert fingers as they pressed inside of her replaying in her mind. She coughed in surprise. Her face turned a cherry shade.

Naruto tried to stifle his smug grin and put a hand on her back. He rubbed it soothingly.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled to return her breathing to normal and shook her head once.

"Didn't think so." he said, giving her a smug grin and a wink. His face quickly turned to one of unease as his stomach growled. "Ah… ha ha ha ha ha…"

She giggled and said, "C'mon, let's eat!" and quickened her pace, pulling him along.

"Oy, Hinata...careful! Wait up!" He chuckled and ran up to her, clasping her hand in his.

When they reached Ichiraku Ramen, the place was gleaming with shiny new counter tops, polished wooden tables and new signs and posters on the walls. It was busy with many chattering guests. Naruto opened the door and a bell at the top jingled to announce their arrival.

" _Irasshaimase!"_ bellowed Ayame's crew of cooks and wait staff one after the other. _Such a warm welcome_ , thought Naruto with a nostalgic smile. _Back then it was just me, Ayame and old man Teuchi. So many precious memories were made here…_

"Ooooh! Nanadaime! Hinata-san, long time no see!" said Ayame cheerfully from behind the counter, donning her usual bandana and apron, with a new Ichiraku Logo printed on the pocket. The sounds of metal softly clanging against pots and liquid being poured came from behind her.

"Yo," said Naruto with a salute. "How's it goin'?

"Pretty great, thanks! So where do you two wanna sit?" she asked, looking around tensely at all the occupied tables.

"We'll just sit at the counter, like old times… By the way, can I still use this?" He reached in his back pocket and took out a fat, weathered dark green toad _gamaguchi_. He snapped open the clasp and pulled out his tattered wedding gift certificate from the old man Teuchi, reading "Free Ramen for Life :)" He put his hands together smiling awkwardly.

"Of course, Hokage-sama! A promise is a promise!" she said with a big smile. "After all free promotion you do for us…" her eyes motioned the new poster of him on the wall devouring Ramen. It read, "Lord 7th LOVES Ichiraku! Enjoy the Hokage's favorites!"

"It's the least I can do!" she finished, smiling from ear to ear.

Naruto cringed at the poster and scratched the back of his head, chuckling. _Wow, that IS something else._

Hinata looked at him and giggled.

"Are we going to try to break your record today too, Queen of Gluttony?" teased Ayame, making Hinata join in Naruto's awkward chuckling.

"Uh…no… but we _are_ starving," she said, putting a hand on her stomach and smiling.

"Then, are you ready to order? Your regular?" she asked, pulling out the notepad from the pocket in her apron.

Naruto jumped up and said, "Yes! One large Miso Char Siu with Extra Naruto please! And Hinata will have…?" He turned to his wife.

"The same," she said, rubbing his arm, signaling him to sit back down.

"Ok! Comin' right up!" Ayame said, shouting out the order to her cooks.

A chorus of cooks saying "Hai! (Yes)" echoed from the kitchen.

"You're _not_ just gonna eat _one_ , are you?" Hinata asked him, rubbing his hand, but secretly planning on doing the same.

"I'm afraid not," he said and laughed, scratching the back of his head, as another loud grumble escaped his stomach.

Within a matter of minutes, two steaming hot bowls of ramen appeared before them. " _O-machi dousama!_ (Sorry for the wait!)"

"It looks so good!" Naruto said, his eyes alight with anticipation. He grabbed a pair of black chopsticks out of the holder in front of them and handed it to Hinata and took another pair for himself. They put their hands together and said in unison, " _Itadakimasu!_ (Thanks for the food!)"

They both took a slurp and Naruto cried out joyfully, "So delicious!"

"It really is!" Hinata said, before drinking up some of the oily golden broth.

Naruto ate ravenously, putting the long chewy noodles in his mouth and making satisfied slurping sounds. Then he saw a pair of black chopsticks lay a piece of char siu pork in his bowl, making oily ripples in the rich broth. He looked up and saw Hinata smiling sweetly at him.

"It's your favorite part so you can have that one."

Naruto's heart swelled. He picked up one of his fishcakes with the bright magenta _Uzushio_ swirl and held it in his chopsticks, turning to face Hinata.

"Here… I know you like _naruto_ the best!" he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes beneath a thick fringe of dark lashes and smiled. _Good God, so cheesy._

"Naruto-kun, we're in public…" she said, looking away and smiling softly.

"So?" he asked, shrugging. "C'mon," he said, tilting her chin up towards him. She opened her mouth and let him feed her the fishcake.

"Mmm!" she said, after swallowing and smiled to show her appreciation. "I _love_ me some _Naruto_ ," she whispered, in a way that was unexpectedly sultry, and gave him a wink. _You're not the only one who can bring the cheese._ She thought self-assuredly.

Naruto choked a little and swallowed. "Hinata!" he whispered back and bit his lip.

She thoroughly enjoyed the rose flush she saw spreading across her husband's cheeks and giggled, before picking up her chopsticks again and slurping up some noodles.

"Another please!" Naruto called out after a few minutes. He lifted his bowl to his lips and drank the remaining broth, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Me too!" said Hinata, putting her bowl down on the counter. The chorus of enthusiastic " _Hai!"_ from the kitchen began once more.

 **~ x ~**

" _Gochisousama! (Thanks for the meal!)"_ Naruto called out energetically and waved, as he and Hinata opened the door and exited out into the busy street.

The sky was cast in a beautiful orange-pink-violet hue as the sun was preparing to set. People were hustling about after coming home from work and kids were playing with their friends before they had to return home for dinner. Beside them was a stand with food models displaying the variants of the items on Ichiraku's menu and a sign that said, "Thank you! Come again!" A white, red and gold good luck _manekineko_ waved hello and goodbye at them and all the potential customers walking down the street.

"Man, that was good!" Naruto said rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

"Mhmm!" Hinata agreed.

In front of them, swaths of old ladies, children and wives swarmed the market's vegetable stands, asking the vendors how much each item cost. A fishmonger was scaling a tuna and preparing fresh fish in the back.

Naruto looked at his wife's strained face as she looked ahead. He didn't quite get it but he knew she wanted to go in and food shop while the prices were low even though it was mayhem at this time of day. _She's not gonna go in since I'm here, though, is she? Oh, Hinata…_

"Hey, you wanna look around before we head back?" Naruto asked.

She exhaled and gave him a relieved smile. "Ok!" she said, taking a step forward, her hands in fists, before turning back to look at him.

"Oh! Let's pay a visit to the Hokage's office before we go home, honey! I'd like to give Shikamaru-kun and Kakashi-sensei a thank you present for today!"

"Ah..ah sure!," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. _Well, I do have those guys to thank for such a fun day,_ he thought and turned away, looking for an interesting stall or shop, not wanting to squeeze through the crowds in the food market.

He passed a few shops, mostly vegetables and fruit stands from local farmers. _Blegh,_ he thought as he perused the stands. All this time and he still didn't like many fresh fruits and vegetables. So much for what his _'kaa-chan_ , Kushina, had asked of him.

Kids giggled and brushed passed him. Folks from various shops called out to him, "Hokage-sama! Nanadaime!" waving exuberantly. He greeted them back warmly, feeling an almost overwhelming warmth in his chest. _How different,_ he thought, _it is to be loved by the people._

"Oh, Nanadaime! Good to see you in these parts!" called out an elderly woman. She stood in a clean embroidered green apron next to a display window filled with sweets. Her hair was pulled back in a salt and pepper bun, lots of laugh lines around her mouth and by her eyes. He greeted her with a big smile and walked over, "Oooh! Hello! How are you?"

"Better, now that I get to see you!" she said, offering him some _kuromitsu dango (black sugar syrup rice cake_ _dusted with sweet soybean flour)._

Naruto felt tinge of color creep up under his cheeks. "Thank you!" he said before taking a bite. "Oooh! It's delicious!" he said, chewing the rice cake. The sweet syrup coated the insides of his mouth.

"I'm happy you like it!" Her shook her hands happily. "It's a family recipe," she said. "And for you, Hokage-sama, I'll give you a box half-price!"

She took out a gift-wrapped box and held it out to him.

"No, _'baa-chan_ , you don't have to do that! I'll pay full price!" he said, but she shook her head adamantly. "No! I just want to say... thank you for your service." A little girl with chestnut hair crashed into the old lady's stomach and giggled.

"Careful now, Akiko," the woman said, brushing her hair.

"If it weren't for your help…," the lady continued, "this little one probably wouldn't have been born, you know," She smiled graciously at Naruto.

Naruto felt the tears stuck in his throat and said, "It's my duty to keep you and…"

He squatted slightly and looked at the little girl's smiling face, "Little ones like you, safe and sound, -ttebayo!" He smiled broadly and rubbed her head, tousling her fine hair. She buried her face into her grandma's apron and giggled shyly.

Then, Naruto smelled something familiar and glanced at the display window. _Cinnamon Buns!_

"Ah! Do you have any more of those cinnamon buns left?!" Naruto asked the woman, his eyes twinkling with hope.

"Oh, let me see…" She held out a finger to Naruto and let out a lighthearted chuckle as her granddaughter stuck to her like a barnacle, refusing to let go of her waist. She reached down and retrieved another box.

"You're lucky!" she said and handed him the box. "It's the last one!"

The aroma filled his senses deliciously and the warmth felt good against his palms. He felt himself getting giddy. _Hinata-chan will be so happy! These are her favorites!_

"Thanks 'baa-chan!" he said, and handing over the _ryou_ to her from his _gamaguchi_ wallet. "Keep the change!" he said, rushing off and waving before she could refuse or run after him.

When he stopped, he saw a colorful shop filled with all kinds of gadgets and toys. Beeps and jingles filled the small shop, setting it apart from the rest of the marketplace. Small colorful light bulbs flashed on and off and decorated the entrance. A young boy sat at the back, his feet up on a chair, a game console in his hand.

After a minute he cried out in angst, "Noooooo! Damn it! I died!" gripping the handheld and shaking it angrily.

 _So, this is what the kids are into these days…?_ Naruto thought, raising an eyebrow, before his mind wandered to image his son, frowning at him in sheer disappointment. He felt a stab of anguish in chest. _Boruto…_

Bringing his fist down onto his palm and closing his eyes, he decided to step into the shop.

After a moment, he heard the raven-haired boy at the front again, "Oh- Ooooooh! No way, it's the 7th Hokage!"

"Ah," Naruto affirmed, giving him a little salute.

"C-Cool!" the boy whispered, his eyes wide with wonder.

 _Ah, if only my OWN son looked at me that way,_ Naruto thought, and sighed, crestfallen.

He walked around glancing at all the gadgets and gizmos until he saw a stand with collectibles, playing cards and game console chips. At the top read the banner, _"Evil Jammer Kagemasa 2: The Adventure Continues. Play as the shinobi who captured the hearts of millions and braved dangers unknown and save the world yet again!"_

Naruto huffed at how ridiculous it was. Then his eyes found a pair of triangular tangerine visors sitting on the display shelf below the banner. They seemed vaguely familiar. He tilted his head and stared at them for a moment, until the gears in his brain clicked into place.

 _"Infinitely clever and elegant, that is my truth," said Boruto, crossing his leg with way too much style. "Forgive me, Goddess of Destiny," He chuckled confidently and tapped the visors with his finger, pushing them up against the bridge of his nose. "The time has come for my GENESIS!" He balled his fist and jumped in the air._

 _"'Touchan?! (Dad?!)" he'd said excitedly, as the visors gleamed on his face, his smile big and goofy._

"Aaah!" Naruto exclaimed as the memory hit him like a train, causing the corners of his lips to twitch up into a smile.

 _So that's what it is! Boruto likes this kind of stuff, then!_ He felt a surge of confidence and picked up the game chip next to the visor and stopped to rethink the decision, remembering what an oddball his son was being back then. Even Himawari didn't know how to handle him. He burst into laughter.

"Uh… you ok, old man?" asked a little boy, snot dripping from his nostril, pooling in his cupid's bow.

Naruto looked down and saw a boy who resembled Konohamaru-kun a little. He chuckled nervously as he remembered where he was and said, "Ah, yeah, dattebayo..." giving him a thumb's up.

The boy gave him a dull look and turned around, saying, "What a weird old man," as he ambled away.

Naruto sighed and took the game to the counter to see the boy with shining hazel eyes.

"Oh wow! Nanadaime, you like this game too? It's been selling like hotcakes lately!" said the boy.

"Ah, well it's actually for my son," said Naruto, a little more confident that he was making a good purchase.

"Eyyy? Well, your son's got good taste! Must be cool like you," said the boy, smiling politely as he collected the _ryou_ from Naruto and handed him the satchel with the game.

 _Ya think so?_  
"I think you're pretty cool yourself, -ttebayo!" said Naruto jovially, giving him a wink.

The boy's lip quivered, overjoyed to hear a compliment from such a cool village hero.

He chuckled softly and said, "Thanks Nanadaime! Come again!" waving enthusiastically as Naruto exited the shop.

"Sure thing!" _It sure is nice making people smile,_ he thought fondly and started walking in the opposite direction.

He made his way back and saw Hinata collecting some bags and thanking a old shop vendor.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! Long time no see!" shouted a voice obnoxiously. Naruto saw an arm encircle his wife's shoulders and squeeze them playfully.

The hair on the back of his neck raised in alarm. He dashed closer and saw Kiba in his police gear.

Hinata giggled in surprise. "Oh… it's you, Kiba-kun!"

 _Get...your hand…off my wife!_ Naruto thought, peeved. He flashed behind him and pulled Kiba back by his jacket slightly before looking at his face sternly. _The fuck, dude?_

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto muttered in a low voice, trying not to let Hinata hear. His eyebrows furrowed, a wrinkle forming between them.

"Ohhhh if it isn't Naruto!" Kiba said loudly, giving him an awkward bro hug and chuckling as he took a step back.

"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth slightly.

"Ah, Kiba…," Naruto said, still a little annoyed. Akamaru barked happily at Naruto to say hello.

"Akamaru! Well, how's it going?" he asked and relaxed his shoulders. _Calm down Naruto… don't be an ass._

"Going alright. Been a pretty lazy day today. Not much incident – thanks to you, I'm guessing!"

Naruto staggered back a bit as he remembered Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru holed up his office… doing work _he_ should have been doing and felt very guilty very fast. He offered Kiba an awkward smile, but didn't want to lose the win.

"Hinata-chan, how's this big smelly doof been treatin' ya? He isn't neglecting ya or anything, is he?" Kiba teased, his hands behind his head. Akamaru wagged his tail cheerfully.

The slight irritation returned, but Naruto told himself to stay cool. Kiba was his comrade after all, and Hinata's close friend. _But a bit too close…_ He took a step and clasped Hinata's hand and interlaced his fingers in hers. "Not a chance."

 _Naruto-kun…?!_

"Whoa whoa, buddy, I'm just kiddin'… eh, kinda," said Kiba, putting his hands up in defense.

"Ahaha," Naruto chuckled, squinting his eyes at Kiba genially. "Sorry, Kiba… didn't mean to rub ya the wrong way or anythin', but actually we've kinda got a place to go to."

"Oh, alright," Kiba said and shrugged. "Well, see ya around then!" Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, see ya!" Naruto said with a smile before turning away and waving, pulling Hinata along with him.

Hinata turned around and said, "Kiba-kun…take care, and you too Akamaru!"

"Alright!" Kiba said giving her a friendly wink. Akamaru barked twice.

She turned back around and saw him let out a sigh of relief. _Naruto-kun…? Was he jealous… just now? Of Kiba-kun? No, no...that's silly._

"Naruto-kun, you went shopping too?" she asked, pointing to the bag hanging from his other arm as they walked.

"Oh, right!" thought Naruto as the realization hit him. "Hinata, come with me!" He pulled her along excitedly down the newly paved road.

"What? N-naruto-kun, wai-"

"Just come, dattebayo! Trust me!"

He stopped when they arrived at a stream. Birds chirped about as they retreated for the day. "Remember this place?" He asked, peering out to the river.

Hinata held his arm and listened to the gentle trickling of the water over the rocks and rustling of the leaves overhead. "Yes," she said with a nostalgic smile, "We went here on one of our very first dates!"

"It's one of the only places left untouched. Technology and new roads are a great thing, sure, but sometimes we need little places like this to retreat to, to remind of us where it all started, ya know?" he said, taking a deep breath in.

She nodded and said, "Oh, you know, Naruto-kun… the _sakura_ are supposed to be in full bloom down along this riverbank this weekend. I think they'll be lighting some lanterns there or something."

"You're right!" he said. He'd completely forgotten about the cherry blossoms so close by. "This really is a beautiful place, isn't it?" he said, gazing up into the apricot and lavender colored sky.

 **~ x ~**

Out of a narrow grassy pathway came Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki.

Boruto chewed on a toothpick and walked with his hands behind his neck. "Gah, I'm so bored, dattebasa! When are we gonna get a decent mission?" he complained, his brows furrowing into a deep wrinkle.

"Boruto," Sarada chided. He was grating on her nerves. "Quit complaining, will you? You don't even study!"

"Hah! Who needs to study when the only missions we get are things like helping recapture some dumb bears?!"

"Pandas," corrected Mitsuki with a polite smile plastered on his face.

"Mitsuki," groaned Boruto.

Mitsuki shrugged and then stopped abruptly. "Hey, Boruto, aren't those your parents?"

Boruto snapped his head in the direction Mitsuki was looking. The toothpick came tumbling out of his mouth. Naruto stood by the river with his eyes closed, his hair rustling in the wind. Hinata rested her head against his arm with her eyes closed.

"Eh, eeeeh?! _'Tou-chan? 'Kaa-chan?" What the?!_

Boruto saw Naruto's eyes open and turn in his direction for a quick second and in a feverish panic made a mad dash behind a large boulder, praying he wasn't seen.

"Boruto!?" whispered Sarada, running behind him, "Where are you going?!"

"C'mon and hide!" he said anxiously, grabbing her wrist and swiftly pulling her down beside him behind a large stone.

Her backside crashed against the slightly damp earth by the edge of the riverbank, rattling her. Her glasses fell from her face and she brushed the ground with her hand futilely in search for them. _Damn it, where is it? I can't see._

 _"_ Oy," whispered a voice.

Sarada looked up and saw a blur of yellow move towards her. He slid her glasses onto her face loosely and turned around. He was so close to her face, but quickly backed away.

"Sorry, -ttebasa!" he whispered, turning to looking ahead from behind the rock.

Sarada began to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose when she said through gritted teeth, "Borutoooo…"

Her hand balled up in a fist but relaxed when she saw him peeking over the rock at his parents, completely stunned and unable to stop looking.

 _What the hell is 'Tou-chan doing here? Isn't he supposed to be busy at work?_ Boruto bit down on his lip as he looked on.

 _Boruto…?_ she thought, suddenly witnessing him in a different light. Seeing his vulnerability made her heart strangely begin to flutter.

 **~ X ~**

Naruto opened his eyes, his face completely serene. He turned towards Hinata, grasping her by her shoulders. "Hinata, I have a surprise for you," he said grinning ear to ear.

"Oh?" she said, blushing, her eyes wide.

Naruto reached into his bag, pulled out the warm box and held it in his hands. He tore the paper wrapping slightly to create a gap. The sweet aroma filled the air between them.

She gasped at the familiar smell. _Cinnamon Rolls!_

"They're your favorite!" he said, picking one up and offering her a bite.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she said blushing. _He's being extra lovey-dovey today!_

"C'mon… there's nobody here!" he said.

"Well…ok…" she said, letting herself sink her teeth into the doughy, sweet and spicy goodness. "Mmmm!" She squealed with delight and clasped her hands together, nearly bouncing on her toes. "It's so good!" _I haven't had one of these in so long!_

"Really?" Naruto asked, cocking a golden brow. "I'm glad I got these then – they were the last box!" He took a bite and his eyes lit up. "Wow! They are good!"

"Right?!" she said nodding. He handed her the rest of the bun.

She took another bite and swallowed it down, sighing contentedly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! That was so sweet of you!" she said and giggled, proceeding to swallow the last bite.

"Mmm," he said, brushing a face framing layer of hair behind her ear. He took a step closer and grinned boyishly.

"There's another reason, I got 'em, you know…"

"Huh?"

Naruto wrapped his hands about her waist and pulled her into him.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" she said confused, her face turning red.

He licked his lips and said, "I like the way you taste after you eat them,"

 _Eeeeeeeeh?!_ She thought and panicked, but it was too late. He tugged her closer and caught her lips in his own. He moaned in her mouth and massaged her tongue for a second before pulling away.

Hinata grew dizzy and tried to regain her balance.

He brushed his thumb across the edge of his bottom lip to catch their warm saliva and put it in his mouth and licked. "Mmm… sweet!"

Hinata balled up her fist and hit his chest lightly, pushing her hips back and away out of his grasp. "Naruto-kun!" she whined, "You startled me!" Her face was as red as a tomato and her ears burned with a vengeance, her heart racing.

Naruto let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright, alright…" he said, rubbing the back of her neck in an effort to console her. "Here," he said, handing over the box with the rest of the cinnamon rolls.

She took it and took one roll and stuffed it in Naruto's mouth.

"There," she said, pouting.

Naruto's eyes widened and he staggered back slightly.

 _Now he won't be able to use that mouth for anything else,_ she thought triumphantly. _Why does have to be all sexy like that and catch me off guard?! Hmph!_

"C'mon," she said, still a bit flustered, "Let's go to the Hokage's… it's gonna get dark soon!" She took another bite of a cinnamon roll.

"C-Coming!" he said through a muffled voice, his mouth full. _Boy, she is scary when she's angry._

Hinata walked ahead of him slightly, before Naruto came and grasped her hand. She pulled it out and he grasped it again, with a more firm grip. Her shoulders dropped as she let her hand soften in his. They walked together in the direction of the Hokage's office.

 **~ X ~**

Boruto saw his father turn towards his mother and his heart leapt with anticipation. _'Tou-chan, what are you doing?!_ When Naruto gingerly fed her the cinnamon roll, Boruto chuckled sheepishly and looked away, feeling all giddy inside, clutching his chest.

Sarada looked on, speechless at Boruto. _This is… this is a different Boruto entirely!_ she thought, scooting a bit closer to Boruto to hide completely behind the boulder. She peered over the rock.

"Nanadaime!" she whispered animatedly as she felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach rouse her girly side. _He's so... cool!_ She saw Lord 7th brush a lock of hair behind his wife's ear. _Uwaaah! How nice it must be…_

Boruto glanced over at Sarada and noticed how close she was, making him jolt back a bit. His heart leapt into his throat and he felt his pulse begin to quicken.

Without warning, Sarada saw Naruto's lips lock onto Hinata's and her eyes widened in shock. A blush spread furiously across Sarada's face. She bit her lip and chuckled to herself, pressing her fingers together. "He he he he hehe…"

 _What's wrong with her?_ Boruto thought, rising up slowly. He glanced back over at his parents and squirmed. "Eh?! Eh?! Eeeeeh?!" he stumbled and fell back, hitting his head before rising back up.

"S-Sarada, don't look!" he whispered and grabbed her wrist pulling her forcefully back. She fell onto him with a thud, her fingers lightly grazing his chain. She looked up from Boruto's chest and saw his teeth clamp together as he looked on nervously at her. Her skin became beet red. She balled her fist up and her whole body began to shake.

"Too…CLOSE!" she said, swinging a fierce uppercut in his direction.

"Ah-ah, Sarada, he-he-hey!" he said and slid away just in the nick of time.

"BAKA! Boruto! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" she said, letting out a big puff of air. Her heart was drumming loudly in her ears.

"It was an accident, dattebasa! I swear!" he said, backing up against a tree, reaching out a hand in defense.

She sighed and said, "Alright already, I'm too tired to deal with you right now," she said and flopped on her backside, her hands resting behind her, pressing into the soft earth.

Boruto's shoulders fell at ease after he realized she wasn't going to attack him. After a sobering moment, he shook his head and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Oy, Sarada, what's the big idea?"

" _'ttaku…_ _(Seriously?),_ What are you on about _now?_ " she said exasperatedly.

"Why were you looking at my old man like that? Weirdo."

Sarada leapt over to punch him again but he caught her hand and held it there, inches away from him jaw.

He looked up at her fierce eyes and back to her fist nervously. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong.

She exhaled, softened her limbs, prompting him to let go. She pulled it out of his grasp and sat down again.

"Don't get the wrong idea, _pervert_! Jeez…you baka…" After a second she said, "Nanadaime is just really cool and I just-I just admire him… I hope to be like him one day – strong, dependable, caring…"

"Hmph!" Boruto said crossing his arms in disagreement.

She ignored him, gazing up to the sky.

"Someone the people look up to. The whole village counts on him. He's truly amazing, you know?"

"Pfff, yeah right. Useless old man." Boruto said, a little jealous of all her complimenting. _Why is she like this when she talks about my old man and such a brute around me?_

"Listen Sarada," he said, seriously.

"Hmm? What is it?" she said, picking up on the change in his tone.

"If you're gonna be Hokage and I think you will, don't be a good-for-nothing loser like my Dad. He never comes home and only nags all the time. It's a headache dealing with him."

"Baka Boruto! Don't talk about Nanadaime like that! And anyway, why were you giggling like a buffoon watching them?"

"I was not!" he protested. "You're making me sound some kind of creep! And anyway…they're _my_ parents…so _I_ can look if I want to."

"You're just a weirdo," Sarada said and laughed. The sound took him off guard and he felt his heart begin to beat hard in his chest. _Sarada…_

"Besides," she said getting up and dusting off her gear gently, "I just thought…" She began pressing the tips of her fingers together again, "It would be nice… if Mama and Papa were like that too…" She giggled again.

 _S-Sarada…? What-what's happening to me?_ Boruto felt his throat getting dry and gazed at her. _She's being so… weird… and cute… OH MY GOD! What am I thinking?_

He sprung up, horrified with himself. _She's just Sarada… being Sarada,_ he thought and exhaled in relief. He got up and walked beside her, but couldn't deny the tingle he felt along his skin.

"Or… if you were like that," said Mitsuki with a smile, making them both jump back.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Sarada said, flushing red, grasping her arm with her hand behind her back.

"Lovey-dovey like Hokage-sama and your mom, don't you want that too?"

"Mi-Mi-Mitsuki!," he yelled pointing at him. "You bastard! Quit sneaking up on us like that, and saying weird stuff!"

"What do you mean Boruto? I'm always next to you. And I just say what I think."

Boruto's face turned from one of irritation to one of slight discomfort. _Sheesh, why does he have to be creepy like that…?_

"Come on, you two, we should on head back," Mitsuki said, wrapping the two of them in his arms. "It's getting late." Dusk was just beginning to settle as the sun began to lower further in the sky.

Sarada gasped as Mitsuki's snakelike arms wrapped around her in an instant and pulled her up and through the air. "Wha?"

"Oy!" Boruto said, bringing his fists down onto Mitsuki. His legs flailed and kicked Sarada's leg.

 _Oops!_ Boruto thought and winced.

Sarada's cheeks burned, and she shouted, "TOO! CLOSE!" Mitsuki just smiled at the two and jumped again on a tree branch.

"You two really do get along well, don't you?"

"Oy! Mitsuki!" Boruto complained. "Put me down! Mi-tsu-kiiii! Chill out with the snake arms, -ttebasaaaa!"

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey, me again! I'm astonished really that I'm uploading another chapter this quickly, but with school starting for my students next week, I don't know if I'll honestly be able to write freely like I am now, so gotta enjoy the time while it lasts, I suppose. Once I'm in "teacher-mode" it's pretty much a done deal.

Anyhow, hope you liked that! It's a bit of a shift from the super lemony NaruHina storyline, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I just LOVE fluff, and I thought maybe it would be a bit choppy with the time skips and the different character introductions, but actually this is probably one of my favorite chapters to date! I just love the dynamic between the new Team 7, and I just know Boruto and Sarada are meant for each other! Mitsuki is awkward and hilarious. I adore him! Plus, it's nice to see how things have changed for Naruto since becoming Hokage and securing a peace after the war. It always made me so angry when I had to watch how people treated him as a child. Ugh! After the lemons from the last two chapters, I thought it'd be nice to show the romance and fluff between our adorkable couple! I'm extremely cheesy, but I think it makes for fun writing! :) Especially when it comes to cute / funny romances! I like to think I specialize in rom-comy type stories!

Anyway, more fun stuff coming up soon, hopefully! Sorry if I missed some errors! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! I appreciate it (-ttebayo!). :)

\- Karishma


	4. Chapter 4: The Book

**I Need You, All of You**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Book_**

Naruto paused, panting. The handles to the bags he carried cut into the skin of his tanned arms; the extra weight beginning to tire him out.

 _I know I said I'd carry the bags, but she normally doesn't let me take them from her…_

He took a glance at the contents in dismay. _Eggplants, carrots, cucumbers, leeks.._. _Ugh. If she'd just let me run, we'd be at the Hokage's office in no time!_

Then, the memory of her stern face appeared in his mind's eye. _"Naruto-kun, don't run, or the fruits will get smashed!"_

 _Damn fruits,_ he thought _. I just wanna go home already!_

He lifted his gaze to Hinata, her strappy black sandals softly tapping the concrete pathway just ahead of him. She carried Naruto's bag with the gift-wrapped _kuromitsu dango_. Her glossy sapphire hair swayed rhythmically from side to side across her mid-back, skimming her creamy white skin. He longed to run his fingers through it, but felt the weight of the bags against his arms with another step forward. He glanced at the other bag and saw all the red discount stickers inside. The corners of his mouth curved up into a smile.

Ever since she'd married him, and even before that, when they were dating, she'd make him eat his vegetables, saying that a ramen-only diet wasn't healthy. She always chided him when he turned his nose up at fresh veggies in front of Boruto and Himawari, saying to him, _"Naruto-kun, you need to be a better role model for the kids! They want to eat what their 'Tou-chan likes!"_

Gradually, bit by bit, thanks to her, he'd incorporated more color into his diet and he could _feel_ the difference. He never knew someone could make vegetables taste good, but somehow, she managed.

 _Wow…_ he thought, his shoulders perking up. _I really have an amazing girl, don't I?_ The thought gave him the drive to hoist the heavy bags up and stop dragging his feet, but after a second, grunted and sighed. _Man, this sucks. Been carrying these bags for so long now! But, if something like_ this _is tiring me out already, then I am REALLY slacking off with my training… all that desk work and my ramen-only diet lately is destroying my body, dattebayo…_

Hinata turned around and looked at him, "You ok, honey?" She had a bit of a worn expression on her face but smiled said, "I can carry one of the bags for you. I'm sorry I asked."

Naruto stiffened and said, "No, love, I've got 'em."

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun? Your face doesn't look too good," a frown appearing on her face. She came over and held his face in her hand, gazing up at him with concern.

His eyes widened at her unusually gloomy countenance. _What am I doing? Worrying her like that?_ Pressing his lips in a firm line, he lifted his shoulders up and back and smiled. "I said, I've got it, -ttebayo! Let's go!" He skipped up and nudged her shoulder playfully. She giggled and gave him an apologetic smile.

Relief washed over his face as she looked out peacefully to the slowly darkening sky, the moon starting the emerge through a gauzy veil of clouds.

"I'm sorry, honey, we're almost there," she said, reaching her hand out to rub his back.

"Alllright!" Naruto said cheerfully. But after a moment, he felt worry start to fester in his gut and started breaking out into a cold sweat. He glanced over at his wife and back towards the red fire symbol of fast approaching Hokage's office.

 _Shit!_ He began to remember the events from earlier that morning, the memory gnawing at his insides.

~ x ~

"Naruto…" said a voice flatly.

Naruto groaned and swung his arm to shoo away whoever it was that was pestering him.

" _Mendokusei…_ _(What a drag)"_ continued the voice, "Naruto, c'mon man, get up."

Naruto peeled his eyes open slowly, sleep crusted in thick mustard globs along his lashes and in his tear ducts. Bright light filtered in from the rear window and warmed the skin of his neck and back. It felt too nice to move but it was impossible to see. It took a few seconds before his tired eyes could adjust. In front of him was a pair of fatigued dark brown eyes under a set of furrowed brows.

"Tch," Shikamaru said, having had enough of the Hokage's moaning and groaning.

Naruto was sprawled out on his desk groaning groggily, a red imprint on his cheek from a pen he'd fallen asleep on. It prickled slightly with a loud yawn, his eyes watered and he let his head fall back to the desk.

Shikamaru took a patient breath in, pulled gently on his goatee and cleared his throat.

" _-ttaku_ _(Seriously…)._ Nanadaime, sorry, but you gotta get your act together."

There were disposable wooden chopsticks beside Naruto's sandal-clad foot and empty instant Ramen Styrofoam cups littered across the Hokage's desk, the red and green seasonings crusted up on the curled aluminum lids. Naruto's drool pooled on the edge of the desk, which had stacks upon stacks of paperwork yet to be done piled up. His hand was still resting on the computer mouse and on the computer screen was a blank document, save for the letters, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" before it stopped completely. A small spider plant sat in a clear black and red tray next to a picture of his family from the inauguration day.

"What do you _want_ , -ttebayo?!" he complained, burrowing his head in his arm.

Suddenly the wooden door to the office swung open with a loud creak, shocking Naruto upright and back, causing him to spin around in his wheeled chair. He grabbed the arm rest and tried to stop the motion when heard a familiar voice.

"Now…what do we have here?"

 _Kakashi-sensei!_ Naruto thought, brightly bolting up in his seat and trying to steady himself.

" _Ossu! (Yo!)_ Kakashi-sensei!" he said, suddenly wide awake, smiling from ear to ear.

 _"_ So, this is what you're like as the Hokage?" asked Kakashi, squinting his eyes and smiling.

"Ah…no, you actually caught me at a weird time, dattebayo…" he said, his voice trailing off as he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He took in the scene around him and felt his cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment.

"This is so like you, Naruto," Kakashi said and chuckled.

Shikamaru chuckled too and whispered, "It's Hokage-sama in here, though…" _You of all people shouldn't need the reminder, Kakashi._

Naruto corrected him and said, "Nope! For Kakashi-sensei, plain old Naruto is fine," He gave Kakashi a big thumb's up. "So, what brings ya in here, sensei?"

"Nothing much, just dropped in to see how one of my favorite students were doing," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and closing the door with his foot.

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes shone brightly, a warm smile on his lips. After a second he said, "Well, I'm doing grrre-"

"He's a mess, Kakashi," Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shot him a disapproving look.

Shikamaru chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. _But it's true._

"Naruto, as your friend, I can understand, but to be frank, as the Hokage, this is borderline unacceptable. Imagine if it wasn't Kakashi-sensei who walked in here."

Naruto groaned and let his head fall back onto his desk.

Shikamaru smiled awkwardly and scratched his temple, " _-ttaku…(Seriously…)"_

Naruto felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "There, there, tell Sensei all about it."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and who smiled softly at him with his eyes closed, soft crinkles around the corners.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried out melodramatically, balling his hand up into a fist before letting his forehead rest against his teacher's arm.

"Day in and day out, all I seem to do is approve reports and send out emails. As soon as one stack's done another comes in. It never ends! I'm just so _tired!_! I haven't slept properly for a week!" he whined.

Kakashi gave Shikamaru an apologetic look, sighed and tapped Naruto's shoulder lightly in an attempt to console him.

"Well, maybe you should go home and take it easy, you know, recharge?" Kakashi said.

Naruto lifted his head up and turned, cupping his fist with his other hand. Tenacity replaced the melancholy in his eyes.

"I'm the Hokage now," he said, his voice firm, "I can't be a loser who shirks my duties, even if it is mostly desk work."

"But you know, Naruto…," Kakashi said, resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can't do your best at work…if you're bottling up all of your misery and homesickness. Don't you think Hinata and the kiddos miss you?"

Naruto looked down at his palms. _I doubt they miss me as much as I miss them._

"As the Hokage, the whole village is my family, that's why-"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, cutting him off. "Do you think the people _want_ to see their Hokage looking like this? All disheveled? You've got bags under your eyes and your skin's gone all pale. You're... a mess."

Naruto threw his head back and dragged the pads of his fingers down his face. "I guess, I never knew being Hokage would be so _hard_."

Kakashi laughed genuinely and squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah, that's what I thought too when I first sat where you're sitting now. It's not quite as glamorous as you think, huh?"

Shikamaru poured some green tea into two small moss green glazed clay cups and handed them to Naruto and Kakashi and then took a sip from his own cup.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Naruto said and took a sip. The warmth felt soothing as it ran down his dry throat.

"I'm worried about you," Kakashi said, looking around the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should really have more faith in me. I just need to get used to it."

"Ah," he said, agreeing with him. "Oh, but Naruto, I brought you something."

"Ohhh! Omiyage?! _(a souvenir?!),"_ Naruto asked delightedly and took another sip of tea.

Kakashi scratched his head and squinted, "Uhh…I guess you could _call_ it that."

He pulled out a thick black and orange manga from his pocket, glossy and new and put it on the desk in front of him.

Naruto spit out his drink, tepid tea dripping down his twitching fingers. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Ah!" Shikamaru said, staggering back a bit, a blush spreading across his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, "What the hell _is_ this?!"

On the cover read the title and synopsis, _"NaruLove Cocktales: Volume 1. Is he_ really _the #1 ninja? Follow along Naruto Uzucocki's secret sexcapades as he tries to take the title!"_

Naruto felt his stomach cave in as he gawked at the cover, in utter shock.

Before him was a full color illustration of what looked like himself from a few years ago. The character had a cocky grin plastered on his face, looking back to the reader, winking and giving them a smart-ass thumb's up. He held a massive hard-on in the other hand through the fabric of his bright orange pants. Directly across the tip of it, towards the right edge of the cover was a crowd of three or four women, their mouths wide, tongues dangling out, as if they were dying of thirst. One donned fishnets and had dark blue hair, one had formidable flaming pink hair and there were a few blondes with breasts bursting out from their tops. Their eyes glittered, their hands reaching out to the Naruto-esque character, a cloud of dust behind them as they charged towards him.

"Uhhhhhhhh," Kakashi said, as Naruto sat there, still in shock. "They even got _me_ in there," he said, taking the book and flipping it over to reveal back cover. It showed a character closely resembling Kakashi donning ANBU gear without a headband, the ANBU mask slung on his arm as he leaned back against a tree, "Icha Icha Tactics: Volume 3" in his hand. He looked back coolly at the reader from the polished black background.

"Ka-ka-kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, incredulously.

Shikamaru, red in the face, gingerly approached and peeked, as Naruto picked the book up in his hands and slowly opened the cover to real a double page, full color spread with his naked shadow clones chasing half-naked village women and outrageously drawn kunoichi, some of whom had some pretty recognizable features. It made his gut wrench. Blown up at the bottom edge was a character donning fishnets, long dark hair that fell past her hips and pale white eyes. She tried futilely to hold one of her gigantic swollen breasts, but it spilled out her hand like a sandbag. What looked like a very submissive, blushing, chuunin-aged Hinata Hyuga screamed out in surprise, looking back with a wince as Naruto Uzucocki's huge cock spurted out a gallon of sperm at her through the air with a devilish grin on his face.

Naruto slammed the book shut and jolted up, snapping his head towards Kakashi and glowering.

"What's the meaning of this, dattebayo?!" he said, grabbing Kakashi by the collar, fuming, trying his best to quell his desire to punch his teacher. His neck felt unbearably hot.

"Hold on, now, Naruto," said Shikamaru, his hands ready to form the seal for his shadow imitation jutsu.

"Sorry Naruto…," Kakashi said, grabbing his wrists gently, "but it looks like some people have a thing for their Hokages…ah..he he he." Naruto released Kakashi from his grip and tried to calm himself down.

"What?! So you mean… they're selling these? How is this sort of thing even legal?!" Naruto said, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Uh…so you see…," Kakashi began, "the _artist_ didn't use any real names… and as you can _probably_ tell, the characters only share a strong resemblance with their real life counterparts – at least from what I've gleaned. I haven't really read it."

"Hmph. Yeah right, you love this kind of stuff, you perv!" Naruto accused.

"Calm down," said Kakashi wearily. "I just saw it sitting on a shelf at my usual place. I figured you hadn't known about it and thought I'd show you. And as I guessed, I was right." _I don't remember the last time Naruto picked up any kind of book for fun. He might never have known if it wasn't for me._

Naruto slapped his palms against his face and tugged the skin down dramatically letting out a despairing groan. "My God, it's just one thing after the other, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru moved forward and gingerly put his hand on Naruto's arm. "Listen, man… I think you should head home and rest up for the day, you're really not acting like yourself…" _I mean, you just attacked Kakashi._

Naruto sighed and turned to Kakashi, balling his fist beside him. "Kakashi-sensei, can you do something for me?"

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, a bit nervously.

"Can you find these books and get rid of them? All of them. If Hinata finds something like this…"

"I won't let that happen, Naruto," Kakashi said seriously. Naruto relaxed and let out a sigh.

"My usual place is a hole-in-the-wall bookstore and it's a bit out of the way to get to. This was the only copy they had, so I'd relax. Since it's basically got your face in it, I doubt it'll sell anyway."

"Oy! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked impetuously, crossing his arms and furling his lips up at him.

Kakashi let out a sigh. _Man, this kid's ego…_

"All I mean is that since it's got you in it, or your semblance, rather, it'll probably be too taboo to become popular… in other words, it'll probably be hard to find. I wouldn't worry about it so much, but I just wanted to show you that so you were aware. I can take it back no-"

Naruto stepped back suddenly, guarding the book behind his back. "No way! You can't have this, you weirdo!" He pointed an accusing finger at him.

 _It's got Hinata's naked body in there! And mine!_ His stomach churned at the idea of Kakashi getting a certain kind of excited while reading it.

"But it's got my face on it!" Kakashi said, making Shikamaru and Naruto stumble back a bit. Naruto twitched with unease.

 _Is he proud of that?_ Shikamaru wondered.

"And let me clarify," Kakashi added, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. "I'm not into _trash_ like that, I just picked it up for your sake… hmph." _-'ttaku._

Naruto scoffed.

"Quality in the erotic graphic novel game sure has fallen… Jiraiya-sama would've been appalled," Kakashi mused and chuckled nervously, feeling the tension still in the air.

"F-fine. But I need to take out some of the pages first. You CANNOT look at them." Naruto said, turning away. He opened the book carefully, his throat beginning to feel arid as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a hentai manga, but it was the first time he'd seen one that made his blood boil.

He parted the book down the center and saw someone who looked like Kiba, without the characteristic stripes on his face, and a huge dog, hovering over a dark-haired girl with white eyes, her hands and legs tied to the bed posts with a sly grin on his face.

He felt his body growing hot and balled one fist, a line forming between his brows. He flipped to another section, and another and another, seeing what was supposed to be himself, his shadow clones and fellow comrades doing outlandish things, saying even filthier things. It even had Shino's huge larva spitting out a pool of gooey spunk on a girl who didn't look a day over 14. He wanted to throw up. A confusing combination of rage, disgust and arousal rushed through him and he couldn't stand that he lacked control over it. He kept flipping through it, seeing that dumb cocky smirk. _His_ character was on practically every page.

"Nanadaime-sama, you don't look so good," said Shikamaru, seeing Naruto's face grow pallid and knuckles turn an alabaster white. Naruto didn't seem to hear him.

 _Shit,_ Shikamaru thought, _This is bad. This is really bad._

"Kakashi…don't you think…?" Shikamaru began, before Kakashi interrupted, already two steps ahead.

"So! I'll take that from you, I mean… I'll get rid of it for you." Kakashi tugged at the book until Naruto relaxed his ironclad grip, the color rushing back to his knuckles.

"I'll leave it to you," Naruto said after a second, low and brooding, before returning to his seat. He slumped back into his chair and looked down at his trembling hands.

"Uh… Kakashi," Shikamaru said, glancing at him.

 _Damn it,_ Kakashi thought. _I have to do something._

"Oy, Naruto, snap out of it…" Kakashi said, snapping his fingers.

"I got it, dattebayo," Naruto said, shooing him away. He took a shallow breath and rolled the wheels of his desk chair forward. He put his hands on his keyboard, but didn't press any of the keys, his eyes downcast. Naruto's heart ached with an odd sense of loss and yearning as he glanced at the picture frame on his desk.

 _It's been so long since I've been home. So long since I've seen their faces… so long since I've seen_ her _face… Hinata…_

They heard a knock at the door. Kakashi-sensei acted quickly and pushed Naruto's chair back, stepping forward to block him from view. Shikamaru stood unnaturally erect.

"Mission report!" said a voice, who promptly apologized for the intrusion.

"Ah," Shikamaru said, "Just put it in that stack over there."

"Ah," said the shinobi with a nod, before vanishing.

 _He's still out of it,_ Kakashi thought, feeling guilty for sending Naruto into such a stupor. _It was just a stupid hentai manga… I didn't think he'd react_ that _strongly to it._

He turned around and bent his knees, lowering down meet Naruto's gaze and said, "Oy, Naruto, beat it."

Naruto looked up at him and jerked back, as if he was being woken up from a dream.

"Sorry… I must have zoned out, -ttebayo!"

"Go on and head home for the day," said Shikamaru, taking a step forward. "I think you need rest more than anything right now," He put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Kakashi and I'll stay back here and try to get through some of this paperwork. Hopefully nothing happens that'll require your immediate attention."

Kakashi stumbled back, unsure of what was happening. "Eh? I'll do what now?"

"But-" Naruto began in protest before Shikamaru nudged him up out of his chair and began to push him towards the exit. "Go on, I don't want to see your face back here until you get some proper rest."

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi. _A little help here?_

Kakashi felt a drop of cold sweat fall from his forehead.

"It's ok, Naruto. Sensei will take care of the rest," he said, in the way he always did to talk the golden-haired boy down. "Go on, now. Go home. And don't come back until you've… _recovered_."

"What is with you guys?" Naruto said, miffed.

"Trust in your sensei and the former Hokage… we'll be fine taking over for a little," said Kakashi, nodding affirmatively.

"And I'll let you know if we need you for anything," Shikamaru said, putting his hand in his pockets.

Naruto thought of his smiling wife, her beautiful lilac eyes and soft cheeks. He imagined himself crushing her in a loving embrace and taking her by surprise. He chuckled sheepishly. _HINATA-CHAN!_

"Well," Naruto said, his lips curling up into a smile, his voice a bit sunnier. He glanced back at them and said, "Looks like I don't really have a choice, do I?" The two looked back at him in surprise.

"I'm countin' on you! Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei!" he said, giving them a salute.

" _Aa, ryoukai! (Understood!)"_ Shikamaru said with a nod and smirk.

"See ya," Kakashi-sensei said with a solitary wave of his hand. He sighed exaggeratedly, sinking back into his old chair. It wasn't exactly a nostalgic feeling - being back there.

Naruto smiled broadly and bounded out the door, bubbling with excitement.

 **~ X ~**

After Naruto left and the door shut behind him, Shikamaru's shoulders relaxed down his back. His head fell to his chest and let out a deep sigh. _Man, I need a smoke._

"Well, where do I start?" Kakashi asked. "Can't believe I got sucked into doing his work for him… that Naruto…" He looked at Shikamaru dully.

"That was a bit much, Kakashi, I mean, I wasn't expecting _that._ " Shikamaru responded, rubbing the back of his head with a face that spelt discomfort.

"Neither was I! That wasn't part of the plan." Kakashi said, raising his hands defensively. Kakashi stowed the dirty comic away in his bag.

"Tch," Shikamaru said, pulling up a chair by Kakashi. "Sorry, but after seeing what you did to Naruto…serves you right."

"I'm kinda regretting I came," Kakashi said, sighing and cupping his face in his palm.

"Well, anyway. With our combined brainpower and your experience as Rokudaime, I'm fairly certain we can get a lot of this done quickly, if nothing goes awry."

"I guess it can't be helped, then." Kakashi said. After a moment, he grinned and said, "In any case, we finally got him to leave."

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, picking up a stack of papers, taking half for himself and handing half to Kakashi to review and stamp. "We can only hope this plan pans out well."

 **~ x ~**

Naruto broke out into a cold sweat as the red fire symbol of the Hokage's office came clearly into view. _That book!_ He pictured Kakashi sensei leaning back in his chair, chuckling with sick amusement as he read the so-called _trash_ hentai with _his_ nuts all over it.

Naruto swallowed as thoughts raced through his head, causing his blood pressure to skyrocket. _What if she sees it? She is going to freak out and get all gloomy!_ He imagined her seeing that stupid cocky grin on the cover, her expression turning from shock, then to anger and quickly into sorrow as she became overwhelmed with a sense of betrayal, copious salty tears streaming down her beautiful face. It filled him with a sense of dread. He could feel goosebumps forming along his skin.

 _"I won't let that happen, Naruto."_ Kakashi's words echoed in his head. He exhaled slowly, trying to get a grip.

 _That's right,_ he thought. _Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me down, not for something like this._

He glanced over at Hinata whose gaze was cast down to her feet, the skin of her face looking a bit pale.

 _Oh shit!_ He thought. _Is she mad? Is she_ still _mad about that kiss?_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked cautiously, tilting his head to peek at her face.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

She waved dismissively and said, "Oh, it's nothing,"

"Then you can tell me," Naruto pressed.

"No really," she said, offering a small smile, "It's nothing."

 _Damn,_ he thought. _She IS still mad! Or mad about_ something _!_ He stopped in his tracks and carefully put the bags down, before leaping forward to capture her in his arms. She gasped as he wrapped his arms across her chest, resting his chin up on her shoulder.

"Hinata, please don't be mad at me!" He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"H-honey, what are you talking about?"

"Don't be upset, please! You know, he'd never forgive me - if he saw you upset because of me…"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, completely confused.

"That guy… Neji."

"Neji Nii-san?"

"Please forgive me!" Naruto said, kissing her shoulder and burying his face in her neck.

Hinata chuckled and rubbed his head gently. "Naruto-kun…"

He lifted his head in surprise.

She turned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _You sweet, sweet man._

"I'm not mad at you, silly. Why would I be mad?"

"The…cinnamon roll…kiss?" Naruto said, puzzled.

She broke out in laughter, her whole body shaking in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun! You're so –, that's so-!" She giggled and Naruto's face instantly brightened up.

"Honey, I'm not still mad at that," she said, holding his cheek. _You silly goose._ "I'm just feeling a bit lightheaded and I didn't want to worry you. That's all. Sorry if I was acting weird earlier."

"Oh." Relief washed over his face and quickly filled with concern. He turned her body to face him. He placed his hand on her forehead to confirm she didn't have a fever. "Hinata, are you ok? Do you want to go home?"

"Naruto-kun," she said, holding his arm, "We're right here, let's just drop in and say a quick hello and then we'll head home, ok? It's the least we can do for them letting you have the day off. After all, Kakashi-sensei did take on your work load."

"Errr..." Naruto's brows furrowed as he averted his gaze.

"C'mon, honey," Hinata said with a big smile, grabbing his arm and giving it a tug.

"Mmmm, okay…" he said reluctantly, before picking up the grocery bags again and walking quickly towards the office.

 **~ x ~**

Naruto's hand hovered over the doorknob to his office and shook. The possibilities of what could be behind that door ran through his head making his whole body tense.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Hinata said, before grasping the knob on her own and twisting. It creaked open.

Kakashi sat at the desk, a pen behind one ear and another in his hand. "Oh," he said, before raising his hand a bit, "It's you two."

A majority of the stacks that were on the desk earlier was gone, along with all the Styrofoam cups.

"Rokudaime," Hinata said, giving him a little bow and a polite smile.

Naruto stepped into the office, the dread suddenly dissipating. "Wow! Kakashi-sensei!"

Shikamaru stepped forward, his hands in his pockets, "Yo."

"Shikamaru! You guys really did it!" Naruto said, his eyes wide with surprise.

Kakashi chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, dattebayo!" he said enthusiastically.

"Well, looks like you've recovered," Shikamaru said, with a grin.

"Yep! I'm all revved up now!" Naruto said, pumping a fist into the air and giving Hinata's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kakashi sighed and said, "That's good. No doubt, thanks to miss Hinata over there."

Hinata chuckled and tried to pull her hand away Naruto, but he didn't let go. She waved her other hand dismissively and smiled.

"Oh! Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said, shifting forward. Naruto released her fingers and she walked towards him. She offered him the gift box, giving him a sweet smile. "Thanks for always taking care of Naruto-kun! Sorry for all the trouble he puts you through!"

Shikamaru accepted it and said, " _Iiya,_ it's nothing at all."

Naruto smiled broadly and said, "It's _kuromitsu dango._ It's really good, dattebayo!"

"Oh?" Shikamaru said and smiled warmly as he thought of Temari stuffing a skewer of dango in her mouth a rosy blush splashed onto her cheeks. _Can't wait to share these with her,_ he thought.

"Temari likes dango, doesn't she?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Ohhh," Shikamaru said, rubbing his head and blushing. "Yeah, she does."

"And Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said proudly, "We got you something too!" He pulled out another gift-wrapped box.

"I didn't know what to get you," Hinata said shyly, taking it to him. "So I got this. I hope you like it!"

Kakashi took the box and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oooh! _Ichigo-Daifuku! (Strawberry Stuffed Mochi)._ " He took one out, opened his mask slightly and popped it in, chewing happily. "It's got red bean paste in there too, huh?"

Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Kakashi said, after swallowing another one.

Her cheeks grew warm and rosy. "I'm happy you like it! It must have been hard work, staying here and working in place of Naruto-kun."

"Ah…" he said and let out a puff of air, staring at Naruto dully.

Naruto chuckled apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

"So…" he said, looking back down to the paper stack in front of him, the stamp in his other hand. "I'm guessing you two _did it_?"

Shikamaru coughed and stumbled back. _What the fuck, Kakashi?_

Naruto's felt his breath hitch in his throat and made a strange wheezing sound as it released. Hinata was silent for a second before her face turned beet red.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. _What the hell, man?!_

"What?" he said and shrugged.

Hinata began to wobble and her vision began to double. "Oh-oh…ah…" she murmured, before she lost her footing and was enveloped in all black.

Naruto ran to her side and caught her in his arms. "Hinata! Hinata!" he yelled out, putting his palm against her forehead. She was feeling a bit hot this time around.

He glared at Kakashi. "Look what you did!"

Kakashi raised his hands up defensively and said, "Sorry!" before adding, "But don't you mean.. what _you_ did?" He winked and smirked at him, making a hole with his thumb and index finger with one hand and moving the index finger of his other hand in and out.

Naruto gawped at Kakashi in disbelief. His eye twitched. "Eh..eh…eh…" He was speechless.

Shikamaru slapped his hand to his face, incredulous that this was happening in the _Hokage's_ office.

Naruto grunted as he felt the weight of Hinata in his hands. She breathed softly against him. He scooped her up his arms and said tersely, "I gotta go. Shikamaru, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ahh…ok." Shikamaru said and nodded.

In a flash, Naruto leapt out the door, leaving their grocery bags in the center of the floor.

"Wait! Naruto, you for forgot your-" Kakashi began before sighing.

"I don't think he's coming back anytime soon," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a bit of a drag, but I think I'll take them over for him. I don't think him forgetting them here would make Hinata very happy."

"Ah- sorry," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Still, even though it was troublesome, looks like the plan went without a hitch."

"Seems that way," Kakashi agreed, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair.

Shikamaru smiled, relieved. "Thankfully! Hearing him call her name over and over again and having to wake him up all the time was getting to be a real pain." He walked over and grabbed the handles.

"You're a good friend, Shikamaru," Kakashi said, "and an even better advisor. He's lucky to have you by his side."

"Don't mention it. He's the Hokage now, so he's gotta be performing at his best, you know."

He turned back and grinned, "Oh, and thanks for your role, too, Kakashi. You know he can be a real blockhead sometimes. I've been telling him for a while to go home, but he doesn't really listen. He stays back late working himself to the bone like an idiot. _Mendokusei…_ "

Kakashi waved dismissively. "I've been meaning to come check up on him for a while now. He's grown so much. Naruto may be the Hokage now, but he'll always be a precious student of mine, and in some ways…" He chuckled before continuing, "He's still just a boy."

"Right?" Shikamaru said and laughed warmly before taking a step out the door. "I'll be right ba-"

"Don't bother," Kakashi said, with a wave of his hand. "Just go on home, there isn't much left to do, I can manage the rest."

"No, that's ok, it feels wrong to have you working here by yourself."

"It's fine. Really," Kakashi said shrugging. "I'm almost done. And anyway, I'm sure Temari won't be happy if you're late. I heard she gives you and Shikadai a hard time."

"Eh?!" Shikamaru's face contorted.

" _Boruto_ told me," Kakashi said and chuckled.

"Boruto did…? _Mendokusei_ …" Shikamaru said, as his forehead creased.

"Temari can be a riot, can't she?" Kakashi said, squinting at him.

Shikamaru's back stiffened as a blush splashed across his face. "Uh… Kakashi… don't you think that's a bit…?"

Kakashi sighed and smiled. "I only meant that she's hot-headed and you might be doing yourself and Shikadai a favor by going home a little early and you know, _cooling her down_."

" _-ttaku,"_ Shikamaru said and let out a puff of air, trying to hide his smile.

"Jeez, so much aggression today… give this old man a break, would ya?" Kakashi complained.

Shikamaru smirked. "Tch, you sure don't act like an old man."

"Oh?" Kakashi cocked a silver brow.

"Just don't stay here too late, ok?" he said, waving Kakashi goodbye and carrying the bags out.

"Ah," he replied with a quick nod as the door swung back into place. _In some ways, he's just a lovesick boy too,_ Kakashi thought and smiled.

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, there it is, Chapter 4 in this series! Hope you enjoyed seeing our guest, Kakashi-sensei make things delightfully awkward for everyone and Shikamaru and Kakashi teaming up to help Naruto, even though this one was a bit long :) It's wonderful that he has such a great support system! But I know I took a while, and that's simply because I was mentally taxed with my work and needed to recharge. I hope I've made up for it, because I'm posting two chapters! ;) The next chapter is all BoruSara and maybe some more NaruHina and the one right after that is going to have everyone at home, and I am so excited to write it! So, look forward to that / let me know what you think! :) Thanks as always!

\- Kx2


	5. Chapter 5: Warmth

**I Need You, All of You**

 ** _Chapter 5: Warmth_**

With a thud, Boruto's feet landed on the ground. He coughed dramatically as Mitsuki's arms unraveled, releasing Boruto and Sarada gently in front of him.

Boruto staggered back, a little woozy and grabbed onto the handrail behind him for support. "Don't DO that, Mitsuki!" he reproached.

Sarada snickered. "What, you afraid of heights or something now, Boruto?"

Boruto jerked back and scrunched up his face, pointing an accusing finger at her. "No! What kind of stupid question is that, Sarada?"

"Boruto!" she said, stepping forward and scowling at him.

Boruto grunted, taking a step towards her and glaring right back at her.

Mitsuki put his hand on each of their shoulders, pulling them out of it.

"You two are really fun, you know. You make my life more interesting."

"Oh?" Sarada said, surprised, the aggression leaving her body immediately.

Boruto's eyes widened and his stance softened.

Sarada chuckled softly and smiled back Mitsuki, brushing a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

Boruto found himself looking over at her curiously as she grabbed one wrist behind her, like she'd done earlier that day. He quickly averted his gaze before her eyes caught him. _What am I doing looking at her… like that…?_

"My parent wants to have dinner tonight so I'm afraid I must go," Mitsuki said, releasing his hands from their shoulders.

"Ok, well, I'll be heading back too then," Sarada said and waved. "Good work today!"

"Alright," said Boruto, putting his hands behind his head, and chewing on a toothpick. "Catch ya later, Mitsuki."

"See ya," Mitsuki said and waved. He leapt out onto the metal handrail, dashed on the limb of a tree and jumped out of sight.

The cream-colored moon glowed brightly, hanging low in the sky. The sky was clear, silver stars twinkling above them. The warm winds from earlier mellowed out into a light breeze as the night air cooled and the cricket's night song surrounded them.

Boruto glanced over at Sarada after a moment and said, "So…later," giving her a nod.

"Uh…yeah. Later, Boruto," she said, pressing her fingers together and pivoting on her foot. She started walking in the opposite direction.

Boruto heard the clicking of her sandals on the pavement start to fade as he walked. He turned back and she was no longer in sight. He let out a sigh.

 _Seriously… what was up with today? First, 'Tou-chan and 'Kaa-chan and now…Sarada…? Acting all weird…_ He remembered her pressing her two fingers together and giggling as she saw his Dad and Mom together, _like that,_ and her landing on his chest, her face mere inches away from his. He felt his heart jump in his chest and his pulse quicken. _She…is so…_

Suddenly he heard Sarada's voice shriek from behind him.

 _Sarada!_ He dropped his hands from the back of his neck and spun around on his foot, running towards the sound. He pulled out a kunai from his bag, spun it around his finger and grasped it tightly, quickly scanning the dark, seemingly empty street for her.

"Sarada!" he called out, but heard no reply.

 _Boruto?_ Sarada thought, confused. She winced, as she lifted her palms from the asphalt and felt the gravel embedded in the top layers of her skin, small cuts across the base of her wrist and palm starting to bubble up and bleed. Her hands stung.

"Shit," she said in a low voice, wincing.

"S-Sarada!" Boruto called out again, "Where are you?!"

Sarada heard the soles of his shoes slapping the concrete and then skid slightly to a stop.

"Sarada?" he said, his eyes widening when he saw her. She was on the ground, squinting, trying to feel the asphalt around her.

"Sarada, what happened?" he said, dropping to his knees. "Are you ok?" The kunai in his hand clunked to asphalt as he reached down towards her.

Sarada saw a blur in front her move closer and jerked back instinctively, hitting her head against the metal pole of a mailbox. "Aaah," she winced, bringing a hand up to her head and sucking in a harsh breath as her hands singed in pain.

"Sarada," Boruto said, pulling her wrists gently towards him. He looked down at her upturned palms. There were shallow lines in the skin, colored an angry crimson with small rocky bits embedded in the creases. "Look at your hands!" he said, thumbing over the fleshy part of her palm to remove some of the grit.

"Ahhh!" Sarada let out a breath, as the debris scraped across her chafed skin. Her head bobbed around aimlessly, looking for the owner of that voice. The hands holding her own felt somewhat familiar, but she didn't want to trust it right away.

Boruto clamped his teeth down, apologetically and stared at her squinting face anxiously.

"Boruto? Is that you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah. It's me," he said, letting out a sigh. _–ttaku_ , _how could she not tell by now?_ he thought, slightly irritated.

"My-my glasses, Boruto," she said, "I can't see anything," Her hands slipped away from his and ventured down, shaking slightly as they hovered over the ground around her.

"Sarada, wait." He scanned the ground for her glasses. He saw the red pair upside down a few feet away and got up to retrieve them.

"Here," he said when he returned. _She really needs to do something about these things, they keep falling off her face…_

Her hands fumbled about trying to find them in his outstretched hands. Her fingers grazed across his gently like a feather and it caused something in him to stir uncomfortably.

"Hold on," he said, "Stay still."

Suddenly his face came into view as he slid the glasses back onto her face. His deep blue eyes peered at her with unease.

"Oh," she said, with a nervous chuckle and pushed them up the bridge of her nose. "Thanks."

" _Iiya,_ don't mention it," he said with a grin and looked back at her hands. "You gotta treat those wounds. Your hands are pretty important." he said as he reached into his bag and searched for the dressing.

She looked down at her palms and scowled. _Damn it._

He held out the bandage above her hand and looked up at her. She didn't move her hands.

"This is only temporary…just until you get home and can redress them yourself," he said, and brought it down against her palm, wrapping it gently.

"Thanks, she said," gratefully, as he wrapped the other hand.

"What the hell happened? Why are you on the ground?"

"Um… well…" She said nervously. _This is so embarrassing!_

"What is it, -ttebasa?" he asked, the concern flooding his deep azure eyes. He clenched his jaw and felt an overwhelming urge to protect her.

"I… um…" Her eyes turned away.

 _What is it?!_ He ground his teeth.

 _"_ I saw a raccoon and it frightened me, so I fell," she said quickly, looking up at him and quickly away. Red splotches appeared on her cheeks, and she prayed Boruto wasn't going to be an ass about it.

Boruto looked at her with a puzzled expression before cackling obnoxiously. "A raccoon?! Scared _you?_ I don't believe it."

 _Of course he would. That baka._ Sarada huffed crossly, scrunching up her nose. A lock of hair from her loosened headband fell before her eyes.

"You're so _weird_ ," he said and brushed the stray lock behind her ear, a dopey smile on his face.

Sarada looked up at his smiling face and felt more blood rushing to stain her cheeks a deeper shade of crimson.

His eyes met hers and they both jolted back, fumbling.

"Ahh.." Sarada said, unsure of what else to say.

"Ahh! Sorry, dattebasa!" He said, backing up slightly. "I-I just heard you scream and came to see if you were ok."

"Ah! I did _not_ scream," she said, miffed.

"Heh! Did too!" he teased.

Sarada groaned and blew out a harsh exhale. "Anyway, thanks."

Boruto stood up and shot her a smug grin. "Hmph. Don't mention it, -ttebasa!"

"Ah," Sarada said, closing her eyes and exhaling. She pressed up gently against her thighs with her fingertips, careful not to use her bandaged palms and tried to rise. She gasped as she found herself tumbling back to the ground. She cried out softly as she felt a spasm of pain around her ankle.

"Sarada?!" Boruto said, rushing to her and gripping her shoulders. "Are you ok?!"

She looked down at her ankle and pressed it anxiously. It was tender and swollen to the touch. "Damn it," she said letting out an anguished grunt. "I must have sprained my ankle."

"Eeeh?!" Boruto said, as he squeezed her shoulders. "Are you gonna be ok? Can you walk?"

"Boruto…" she said with a tinge of agitation and pulled his hands away. "I'm not that weak, you know. My house is just up ahead, I'll be fine."

Her face strained as she tried to rise slowly, carefully moving her foot.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Boruto said.

Her concentration faded as she opened her eyes and saw him squatting low to the ground, his back facing towards her.

"Get on," he said and looked back at her with a grin.

"Eeeeh?!" _What is he saying?!_ "Wha-what?" she said, feeling feverish.

"I'll take you home," Boruto said. "With your ankle like that I doubt you can even make it a few feet ahead of you."

She scoffed and cleared her throat. "Go home, Boruto. My house is right there. I'll-"

She felt her body being jerked forward as Boruto pulled her onto his back with a strength she didn't know he had. He shot up, making her dangling foot send a jolt of pain through her body.

"Ah!" she cried out, "BORUTO! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Quit being a big baby!" he said as he gripped beneath her smooth, muscled thighs firmly and pulled them forward, secure and straddling his waist.

"I'll get you back in no time, -ttebasa!" He said, giving her a grin as he started picking up the pace.

She bounced on his back and had to wrap her arms around him not to fall.

"Bo-ru-to!" she burst out, clutching his shirt, her face red hot, her heart beat thumping loudly in her ears, "Slow down! It hurts!"

Boruto felt a knot of guilt in his stomach and stood erect. He swallowed. "My bad," he said, chuckling nervously.

Sarada grunted. "Baka Boruto! I told you I'd be fine. Why did you have to go and do that?"

"Sarada, don't be so stubborn. Let me help you. What kind of ninja would I be if I didn't help my comrades when they're fallen?" He said, exasperated. _'-ttaku…_

It was silent between them for a moment. "Boruto, you…baka…" Sarada said finally, her tone gentle. Her body softened against his and he felt her warmth pressing up against his back. "You're so bloody stubborn," she said and chuckled.

Boruto glanced back at her in surprise and saw her trying to hide her smile. He felt his breath hitch as her arms settled against him. Her hands interlocked and rested on his chest. The pendant on his silver chain batted her arm gently with each step he took. He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself out of the weird daze.

"What is it?" Sarada asked.

Boruto sniggered. "Hmph. I still can't believe that _you_ got scared by a _raccoon_."

Sarada grumbled, burying her head into his shoulder as blood rushed to her head. _Oh, just kill me now!_ she thought. _This is humiliating! Out of all the people to come and help me, why'd it have to be Baka Boruto?!_

Boruto felt the vibrations against his shoulder, sending his nerves into a frenzy. He tightened his grip on her legs and hoisted her up gently, careful not to move her leg too much. She winced, sucking in air.

"Sorry!" He said, "I didn't mean to do that..."

"It's fine.." Sarada said curtly, letting her cheek rest on his shoulder after a moment.

"Sarada, do…do you think you'll be alright tomorrow?"

Sarada cleared her throat and raised her head proudly. "Of course," she said. "Mama is one of Konoha's finest medical-nins. She'll heal me right up when I get home," She gave him an assured grin.

"Hmph," Boruto said and grinned. "Good, can't have ya slowin' me down, ya know."

Suddenly he felt a strike to his back.

"Ow! Sarada, that hurts, dattebasa!"

"Shannaro! Serves you right, saying something idiotic like that."

"Jeez, you can't even take a joke," he muttered.

"What was that?" Sarada asked.

He sighed. "I _know_ you're crazy strong, Sarada," and then mumbled, "If anyone is gonna slow us down, it's probably gonna be me…" he said, pouting slightly.

 _Boruto…?_

"Hmph," Sarada said and smirked. "Yeah, you're right."

His back tensed. "What?!"

"You rush into things like a baka, always trying to look cool and you never listen to me or anyone. You're honestly a dimwit."

Boruto groaned and trudged forward. _This is the thanks I get for helping you?_

"But…you're always there for your friends when they're in need…no matter how much danger you put yourself in."

"Sarada…?" he said, surprised.

"And…I didn't really want to admit it, but we make a pretty decent team, for what it's worth."

Boruto tittered, his spirits lifting. "Yep! I'll always be there to protect you guys, no matter what!"

" _-ttaku,"_ she said, sighing. "You know, you take after Nanadaime in a way, always putting your comrades first."

Boruto scoffed. "Don't lump me in with the likes that useless old man."

"Boruto!" she scolded.

 _Here we go again. Always going on about how amazing 'Tou-chan is. Nanadaime this, Nanadaime that. What's so great about my stupid old man?_

"Bo-ru-to! Are you even listening to me?" Sarada asked, shaking her fist, her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Ah! Sorry…" Boruto said, casting his gaze downward.

She sighed again and said, "Listen, Boruto. I get why you're upset at that your dad doesn't come home often."

"Pfff. I don't care about something like that," he retorted.

"I can imagine how you might feel, but he _is_ the Hokage after all. If something were to happen-" she said, before Boruto cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. _There for everyone else, but never for us,_ he thought bitterly.

"But, at least," Sarada began again, her voice surprisingly soft and reassuring, "At least…he's _here_." Boruto saw the solemn look on her face and felt a pain throbbing in his chest.

"I don't understand it all that well," she continued, averting her gaze, "but Papa's hardly ever around, because of his top-secret mission. Mama doesn't tell me much about it, but I think it's because she feels lonely too, without him here. I...I don't feel like I even really know who Papa is."

 _Sarada…_ Boruto felt his throat getting dry and tried to swallow in vain.

"That's why – even though it's not really my place to say - you should appreciate the people around you. And even though your Dad may not always be around, it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you guys any less. He just bears the burden all on his own."

Boruto stayed quiet, unsure of what to say, until Sarada said, "Oh! This is it – my house!"

"Oh," he said and approached the doorway. He clasped the doorknob in his hand and twisted. It opened with a soft creak. The lights were off and a cold draft blew in from a window at the back of the house.

"There's… no one here?" Boruto said, surprised, the silence loud in his ears, the cold darkness of the hall making him feel hollow. It felt so different.

 _When I come home, Hima's always there to say hello with her adorable face. The light's always on and 'Kaa-chan always asks about my day. And…once in a while… even_ he's _there._

"I guess, Mama's working late at the hospital again," Sarada said wistfully and sighed, a frown forming on her lips. She reached her hand out slightly and flipped the switch to the _genkan_ , illuminating the walls around them in a soft amber light.

Boruto turned his body and lowered himself down so she could sit down at the raised edge of the _genkan_.

"I owe you one," Sarada said and took off one shoe. She winced as she tried to take off the other when Boruto's hand caught it.

He cleared his throat and pulled it off slowly, looking up anxiously to her face.

She bit her lip as the pain throbbed in her foot.

"Mmm….are you sure you're gonna be ok, here by yourself?" he asked, worriedly.

"Boruto. I'm not a wimp. I'll be fine moving around, just go home," she said, slightly annoyed. "I'll just eat dinner and get ready for bed," she said, after taking in a breath. "After today's _lively_ events, I'm honestly beat. Plus… Mama and Papa are always doing their best, so I've gotta do the same. After all, I'm gonna be the Hokage one day."

Boruto balled his hands into fists. _Why? Why does she have to be strong by herself? Like this?_

"Sarada..." he said, his fingernails digging into the center of his palm.

"What is it, Boruto?" Sarada said, puzzled, tilting her head slightly.

Without warning, Sarada felt his chest colliding into her own, his strong arms wrapping around her back and squeezing her into him gently.

Sarada couldn't explain it. Normally, she'd punch his dumb whiskered face but a feeling of warmth swelled in chest, as he held onto her and she felt his heart beating against her chest. Her ears began to heat up again.

"Bo-Bo-Boruto…" she said, unsure of what was coming over her.

"Hmm?" Boruto asked, still holding her in his embrace. Her body began to tremble.

"BORUTO! What are you doing?" she said, causing him to release his hold on her.

 _Comforting…her? What AM I doing?_

"Ah! Ah!" he said, unable to form a coherent sentence and explain himself.

"Ha, ha, ha…," he said awkwardly, backing away and tripping lightly on his own feet. "Sure is fun messing with you!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her and winking.

"Borutooooo, you Baka!" she said, a wrinkle forming between her brows.

"Heh. See ya later, Sarada-chan!" he said, jumping up and waving back to her as he ran in the opposite direction.

 _Sarada… chan….?_ Sarada felt her face flush uncomfortably again, the burning sensation still in her ears and neck.

"Baka Boruto saying such useless things!" She hopped on one foot, slammed the door shut and let out a heavy sigh.

 _'-ttaku…_

~ x ~

 _Ba dump. Ba dump._ _Ba dump._ Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see Naruto's gentle sleeping face just in front of her, his lips parted slightly. A small lamp emitted a soft amber light from the corner of the room. She rested her cheek on his warm chest, his rhythmic heartbeat making her feel completely at ease. They were on the couch, covered with a fluffy periwinkle blanket.

 _Naruto-kun,_ she thought cheerfully, as she stroked a finger lightly against one of his whisker marks.

Naruto smacked his mouth a few times and opened his eyes slowly to see his wife's loving eyes peering up at him. He smiled back at her and stroked his fingers through her silken locks.

"You ok?"

"Mmm," she replied, "I feel a lot better now." She brought her hand to her head. The lightheadedness had all but disappeared. _I must have just been tired._ She smiled at him warmly. _This is so nice - being wrapped up in Naruto-kun's arms, listening to his strong heart beat…_

He lowered his head down to give her a kiss. "I'm glad," he said and chuckled.

"The kids?" she asked, raising up slightly.

"They're not back yet, but I feel like they'll walk through that door any minute now."

"Then, I'll get up and-"

Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms around her more tightly, pulling her back down into him. "Just stay here like this, for a little while longer." He grinned and closed his eyes.

Hinata felt her whole body engulfed in his warmth. She bit her lip and smiled before putting her cheek back down on his chest. It rose and fell in gentle waves. "Ok," she said and giggled, before snuggling closer, "but only for a little bit."

 **Author's Notes:**

Ok! Hello again! :) As promised, here is the 5th Chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little moments between Boruto and Sarada and even Naruto and Hinata at the end there. :D I know, the story is moving a bit slow, but this fictional day is finally coming to an end in the next chapter. I haven't written it yet, but I'm looking forward to it! We'll get to see some lovely family time (of course, some important character moments there too) and possibly some more steamy stuff between our couple! :) Thanks for reading and sticking around this long! I still have some ideas for at least one more chapter after the next so stay tuned! ^.^

\- Kx2


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**I Need You, All of You  
**  
 ** _Chapter 6: Revelations_**

Boruto's sandals slapped the ground hard and fast as he bolted away from Sarada's house. His heart pounded in his chest, his palms were slick with sweat and his lungs ached hollowly as his feet skid to an abrupt stop. He pressed his hands onto his thighs, arching over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sarada… _chan_?" he managed hoarsely, heaving. _What was that just now? Why...why would I say that? Why would I DO that?_

The moments replayed again and again in his mind: her blushing face, her unsure fingers grazing lightly across his palms, her soft smile, her earnest words, the sensation of her soft frame pressing up against his back and chest, the blood pulsing fervently through his veins and his muscles tensing up at the sound of her shrill cries. He'd felt nothing but the urge to protect her in that moment. All of it came rushing back to him. The exhilaration he felt right then baffled him. _Why did I… why would I…?_

 _Could it be… that I_ like _her? Like_ that _?_ He let his thoughts go rampant for a second and firmly squashed them, slamming his fist into his palm. He shook his head furiously until he could feel himself getting dizzy. _No! No way! Gross! Not Sarada, no way!_

He thought of Sarada's vexed, disdainful onyx eyes and sleek raven hair, her balled fists and her ingratiating voice calling him a _baka_ over and over again and then how he'd felt when he brushed that wispy strand of hair from her eyes and behind her ear. He shuddered.

 _No, no, that's not it,_ he thought, trying to convince himself. He clenched his fist and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

 _I was just relieved that my comrade was ok, that's all. I'm only happy she's not hurt, that's all it is - relief. Besides, she did the same for me when I was in the Land of Water. Just concern for my comrade._ He rose gingerly, a little more satisfied with his answer and finally exhaled, shoving his hands in his pockets. He straightened up and began walking in the direction of his house.

 _Damn Sarada…going and getting yourself hurt like that,_ he thought and groaned.

Approaching the door to his house, he saw the soft glow of lights from inside and sighed contentedly. _That's more like it,_ he thought, putting his hand on the door knob. _I wonder what 'kaa-chan made for dinner!_

" _Tadaima (I'm home!)"_ Boruto said as he opened and shut the door and began kicking off his shoes.

"Whoaaooh!" said a voice, completely taken by surprise.

Boruto heard a thump and the tinkering of the porcelain cups that sat on the countertop as Naruto tumbled off the couch and to the ground, tangled in the fluffy periwinkle blanket like a caterpillar trying to burst out of its cocoon.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata dove to the floor and grasped her husband's shoulders, gently supporting him and raising his body up.

"Honey, are you ok?" She held his face in her hands and rubbed his back.

His cheeks flushed as he let out a chortle.

 _"-Tou-chan?!"_

"Ah! Boruto! So, it's you!" He chuckled and pressed his hand to wooden floor and rose. He arched his back and winced slightly when his spine popped in a few places.

" _O-Kairi, Boruto! (Welcome home!)"_ He offered him a conciliatory smile, scratching the back of his head.

"What are _you_ doing home?" Boruto said, pointing a finger at him, before noticing his hand holding Hinata's. He jerked back slightly, not sure what to make of all of their soppiness. _Eeeh?! Why are 'Tou-chan and 'Kaa-chan doing that all of a sudden!?_

" _'Tou-chan's_ come home early today, Boruto," Hinata said, stepping out from behind the couch and releasing her hand from Naruto's.

Boruto fought the happiness flooding his body back, afraid that if he let himself just be happy, he'd soon be robbed of it. That was a pain he was not willing to face again.

"Aren't you supposed to be _busy_ at work though?" Boruto said, folding his arms tightly against his chest and looking away before blowing out a puff of air.

Naruto came up and put his hand on Boruto's head and ruffled his hair, enjoying how it felt in between his fingers.

"What are you _doing?!_ " Boruto looked at him crossly.

Naruto tilted his head and observed him for a second. His shoulders began to quake as a hearty laugh escaped his throat. _Why is my son so cute?!_

"What else?" Naruto said, bringing his arm down to rest on Boruto's shoulder. He gave it a firm squeeze. "Playing with my son!"

Hinata giggled and put a hand on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun..." she said, slapped him lightly. She could feel her son's embarrassment secondhand.

 _"My son…"_ Boruto heard the words in his head again. He felt his chest getting tighter as he looked up at his father's dopey grin. His eyes were squeezed shut, crinkles forming in the corners.

Boruto pouted and grumbled. "You're being weird…"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

 _"Onii-chan!"_ trilled a familiar voice from behind the door.

"Himawari!" Boruto said, the corners of his lips lifting up into a wide smile. He turned and rushed over to the _genkan_. He reached out to pull the door open.

"Onii-chan!" Himawari beamed up at him and stretched her arms out for her brother to pick her up.

"Oh! Hima!" Boruto said, lifting her up in his arms.

She giggled and wrapped her delicate fingers around his neck, interlacing them.

He chuckled and rubbed his forehead against hers before catching a glimpse of ashy blonde hair and a pair of pale teal eyes from the corner of his eye.

"Inojin?"

"Hi, Boruto." Inojin said with a perfunctory wave.

"Inojin-kun!" said Hinata cheerfully.

" _Ossu!_ _(Yo!)_ " Naruto called out, giving him a friendly salute.

Inojin rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ah! Nanadaime... err.. sorry, I know it's late… but Hima and I kinda got carried away. We lost track of time."

"Papa!" Himawari said, her sea-blue eyes glinting in the amber light of the living room. "Inojin-kun and I found this BEAUTIFUL garden today! We drew so many pictures! And then, we got ice cream!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Ohh, I see," Naruto said, stepping forward and reaching over to pat her on the head. "That's great!"

"Sorry… I uh... wasn't sure what to get her, so we just decided on ice cream," Inojin said nervously, hoping he hadn't made a blunder with the 7th Hokage's daughter.

"I'm glad you guys had a good time! How are things at the academy?"

"Uh, good I guess, Boruto is always causing trouble, so it's pretty fun." Inojin chuckled.

"Oy!" Boruto said, slightly embarrassed.

Naruto let out an awkward laugh as he thought back to all the pranks his son pulled, all the times his stone face had to be restored and sighed, knowing the pranks and fiascos were probably only going to get worse. _So many repairs!_

"Uh… so anyways," Inojin said, pulling Naruto out of it. "Dad says hello. These are from Mom." He handed Hinata a bouquet of pink, white and red camellia flowers.

She accepted them and smiled warmly, giving them a sniff. "They're beautiful! Thanks for taking such good care of Himawari today, Inojin-kun."

He chuckled and said, "No worries! She's actually pretty fun to be around," Inojin said and smiled in the way Sai always did, but not his fake polite smile, the genuine one. He looked over at Himawari and reached out to pat her head.

Boruto knit his brows, a bit bothered by Inojin's affection to his little sister.

"I don't mind!" Inojin finished and grinned. "But sorry, Mom's gonna kill me if I get home too late!"

"Ok! Take care, Inojin!" Naruto said.

"Tell your mom thank you for us!" Hinata said, as the two waved him goodbye. Boruto gave him a silent nod.

"I really like Inojin-kun," Himawari said sweetly to Boruto as he closed the door behind him.

"Ohh…that's good," Boruto said, unsure of how to take it. He smiled at her awkwardly before returning her feet to the polished wooden floor.

Hinata ventured off into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

"I'm so happy!" Himawari said, running up to Naruto and crashing into his stomach. "Because Papa's home!"

"Mm! 'Tou-chan missed you guys _too_ much, -ttebayo! So, I had to come home!" Naruto said, rubbing his daughter's head. She hugged him tightly, rubbing her cheek up against the front of his shirt.

 _Hmph, yeah right,_ Boruto thought bitterly. _He's only saying that._

Boruto's stomach grumbled loudly, breaking up the sweet moment between Naruto and Himawari. It made Naruto laugh.

"Hungry?" Naruto tilted his head and smiled at his son.

"Mm." Boruto grunted. _I'm starving, dattebasa!_ He cried internally. His stomach made another awful groan.

Himawari pulled the backpack off her shoulder, opened it and ran over to the couch. She pulled out her sketchpad and began coloring gleefully.

"So…what's for dinner?" Boruto asked after a moment, taking a step towards the kitchen.

"Uh, sorry, Boruto, I haven't made anything yet," Hinata said, with a guilty look on her face, pursing her lips.

 _WHAT?! I'm so hungry though,_ Boruto thought. _'Kaa-chan! Why?_

Naruto cleared his throat and grinned widely. "Your _'Kaa-chan's_ been working extra hard lately, so since I'm home, I'm gonna make dinner for a change and help her out!" He made his way towards the kitchen with a self-assured gait.

"Hmm!?" Hinata said, her eyes growing wide. "Naruto-kun, are you sure?" _I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to cook though…_

"Yeah, hun, I got it!" He said, grinning confidently as he picked up a brown onion in one hand and gave her a goofy thumb's up with the other. "You just relax! Dinner's on me today!"

"Hmph," said Boruto, taking the wind out of his sails. "You're gonna cook, useless old man? All you eat is cup ramen!"

"That's not true!" Naruto retorted. "I eat other…stuff," he said, his face straining a bit. "Whatever your _'kaa-chan_ makes, I eat! Everything she makes is delicious!"

Hinata felt the color splashing on her cheeks. _Naruto-kun likes my cooking!_

Boruto scoffed. _Do you_ actually _eat the food she makes for you?_

"Boruto," Naruto said in a much gentler tone, "Do ya mind lending your _useless_ _old man_ a hand? I could really use your help."

"Huh?" Boruto said, his ears perking up. He looked up to see Naruto's smiling face. It felt like a knife tearing into him as he heard him say the words he'd uttered all too often as of late: _"useless old man."_

"Don't… say that," Boruto said, his head hanging low and clenching his fist.

"Huh?" Naruto said cautiously. _Shit! I screwed up already?! But, what did I do?_

"It doesn't sound right coming from your mouth."

"Uh… son, I…"

"So, just… don't say that…ok…? ' _Tou-chan?_ "

Naruto's eyes widened as his son made his way into the kitchen and took his place beside him.

"- _ttaku…"_ Boruto said, raking his fingers through his hair, hoping his father wouldn't push for an explanation and make it even more awkward.

"You'll help?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to choke up.

Boruto didn't look at him. "Ah… but only 'cause I'm starving and I got nothing better to do and... 'cause I don't want you to kill us."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not _that_ bad!" Naruto said, nudging his shoulder and beaming brightly.

Boruto's lips twitched up into a half smile, a blush coloring the skin beneath his whisker marks. He kept his head down, trying to hide it.

Naruto handed him a potato and the peeler. He couldn't stop grinning.

After a moment, Boruto said, "So, what are we making?" still trying to avoid his father's eyes and exhaling sharply.

Naruto could feel the tears brimming in his eyes and his heart swelling up inside of him.

"Oy, _'tou-chan_! Cut it out! Get off of me!" Boruto shook his head, his nose crinkled up at the overload of affection as Naruto crushed him in a tight hug, rubbing his hair and chuckling happily.

"But you're so cute!" Naruto said, unable to control himself.

" _'Tou-chan!_ Stop it already, dattebasa!" He huffed through his nose and grabbed the potato in one hand and let out a sigh of relief when Naruto brought his attention back to his onion.

Boruto brought the peeler down along the spotted light brown skin of the potato, revealing a crisp, juicy white beneath. Afterwards, he took a small paring knife from the utensil drawer and stepped closer to Naruto to share the cutting board. Just inches away from him his father now, he cut them into bite-sized chunks and put them in a bowl of water to prevent them from discoloring while Naruto diced some other vegetables. Naruto was grinning the whole time.

Hinata looked on at the two, in their silent, pleasant bubble and felt her heart melting, the only sounds being the chopping of vegetables and plates landing on the counter top as the two moved fluidly in the kitchen, as if they'd done it a million times before.

 _Naruto-kun, Boruto…_

"Hey, Hima, can you help me with the laundry?" Hinata asked.

"Okay!" Himawari said, putting down a purple colored pencil and running over to her mom, giggling. "Mama! I have so many cool drawings to show you!"

"Really?" Hinata said, rubbing her back tenderly. "Hima, you can show all of us during dinner!"

"Ok!" Himawari said and followed her into the laundry room.

Hinata's hand balled up in a fist. She brought it to her chest, smiling softly.

 _Naruto-kun, Boruto! Ganbareyo! (do your best!)_

 **~ X ~**

"Thanks for helping me," Naruto said, as he gathered the onions, garlic, and carrots and piled them on a plate, next a bowl of some marinating chicken thighs and a few blocks of curry roux. "Even though I lived on my own for so long, I never was any good at this sort of stuff. Your ' _kaa-chan_ really saved me."

Boruto snickered to himself. _Hehehe, loser._ His stomach protested, making loud gurgling sounds. Naruto laughed jovially. Boruto felt like dying.

"Here," Naruto said, offering him a slice of an apple he'd just cut to snack on. "Your _'kaa-chan_ picked this up at the market today."

"Th-thanks," Boruto said and took a hesitant bite, enjoying the crisp sweet juice that flooded his mouth. _Man, I'm REALLY hungry._

"Pretty good, right?" Naruto said, surprised himself.

"Yeah, it's ok." Boruto said, and shrugged before taking another wedge and biting into its crisp sweetness.

"Ya know, Himawari told me she loves it when her Onii-chan cooks for her."

"Hima did?" Boruto said, looking up to Naruto cheerfully.

"Mmhm. She did!" Naruto said, relieved to see Boruto's smiling face. _Finally._ He took out a pan and poured some safflower oil into it. "Hand me a-" he began, but before he could finish, Boruto held out a pot spoon, knowing what he was going to ask.

"She really looks up to her big brother, you know," Naruto said after a moment and sighed with a small smile. He turned the knob on the gas stove. It clicked a few times, then flickered and burst out into flames on the highest setting, making Naruto recoil.

"Aaaaha!"

" _'Tou-chan!"_ Boruto sprinted over to the stove and turned the knob quickly so that the flames receded to a manageable amount.

 _'ttaku…_

"I can manage this," Boruto said after dragging out an exhale and pushing his father's hips away. "You can make the rice."

Naruto scratched his head. "But…uh…all I have to do is put rice and water in the rice cooker…"

 _Exactly,_ thought Boruto. _There's zero chance you'll mess something like that up! Even a Class-A doof like you!_

And there it was - the limit. Boruto couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst out into laughter, clutching desperately at his stomach and bent over. His eyes squeezed tightly as his laughter echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Boruto…?" Naruto said, folding his arms, a little put out by his son's obnoxious cackling. "What's the big idea?"

"You're so…"

Naruto felt his back stiffen as he braced himself for a verbal assault.

"F-f-f-funny…" Boruto said through chuffing breath, unable to stop as the hilarity gripped him. The cataclysm of laughter forced his walls to come tumbling down; all the giddiness and elation from the day he'd had now came rushing out with a vengeance, making his stomach rumble in pain.

Naruto let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I…am?"

The question coupled with Naruto's derpy, confounded face sent Boruto into another uncontrollable fit, as the laughter ripped through him.

"Oh, God. I can't, I can't breathe!" He said, before another fit seized him. He squealed and laughed like a steam-train, his face scrunched up as no sound and only breath escaped his throat.

 _Well, I don't know what happened just now…but he seems happy!_ Naruto sighed and shook his head, smiling. He felt the anxiety in his stomach begin to curl up and wither away like dead leaves, swept away by a fresh spring wind. It felt like a weight dropped off his shoulders. Bright, warm light filled the cavity in his chest and made him feel full of hope.

 _Boruto, you…are something else._

He came over and tousled his honey colored hair again and said, chuckling, "Oy, Boruto, pay attention, or the curry'll burn!"

"Mm! Leave it to me, _'Tou-chan_!" Boruto grinned widely as he tried and failed to suppress the remaining bouts of laughter, his upper half trembling as spasmodic bursts of air escaped his nostrils and tears fell from the corners of his eyes. When he could finally manage, he gave Naruto a thumb's up and returned his eyes to the pan, adding the vegetables and rest of the ingredients at differing intervals, and stirring occasionally with a newfound vigor. He bit down gently on his lip in an attempt to hamper the big smile that eventually made its way there, but failed. Nothing could extinguish the joy he felt, in that single moment.

 **~ x ~**

"Wow! It looks so good!" Hinata said, her eyes wide. Naruto chuckled. He and Boruto rushed over, smiling proudly as they began serving their concoction onto emerald and ruby toad-ornamented china and placing it around the table.

Naruto and Boruto continued their fluid teamwork: Naruto scooping piping hot sticky white rice onto a plate and handing it to Boruto who then ladled thick, chunky Japanese Chicken curry, chock full of green peas, carrots, potatoes and onions next to each bed of rice. Then he added sweet, tangy, crunchy garnet _fukujinzuke_ (pickled daikon, lotus root, eggplant and cucumber) to the top. Naruto passed everyone a spoon.

Everyone put their hands together. " _Itadakimasu! (Thanks for the food!)"_

Though Boruto was starving, he wanted to see what everyone else thought and waited with keen anticipation until his bright-eyed sister scooped up a spoon of curry rice and shoved it into her mouth.

" _Umai! (Delicious!)_ Papa! Onii-chan! You guys did it!" Himawari said, after swallowing.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked and took a cautious bite, immediately brightening up when the flavors and textures melded and flooded his taste buds. Boruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow!" Naruto said, in disbelief. "That _is_ really good!"

"Mmmhmm!" Hinata agreed. "You boys did really well!" Hinata chewed, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes smiled back at Naruto.

 _Good work, Naruto-kun!_

Naruto took a hand and gripped Boruto's shoulder, giving him a proud smile. "We should team up more often, Boruto!"

Boruto's chest felt unbearably tight. He tried his best to keep it under wraps, but not before a rosy blush crept under his cheeks.

"Uh, sure… if ya need my help!" he said quickly before scooping a spoon into his mouth. _This is so…nice,_ he thought.

"Oh!" Himawari said, jumping up. She ran over to her bag and grabbed a piece of paper. "Papa! Look at this drawing I made with Inojin-kun today!" Her smile was like a basketful of sunshine. On the thick white paper was an elaborately painted cherry tree, lush and full, looking like a cloud of white and pastel purply-pink. Petals danced in the wind and flowed calmly downstream a river. It was no doubt Inojin's work. Below the cascading petals was a very colorful but a rudimentary, bare-bones drawing of Himawari and her family sitting atop a red and white checkered blanket with a basket of snacks, onigiri with cute faces, and a bowl of ruby red strawberries.

"Nice, Himawari!" Boruto said, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Hmm?! That's wonderful, Hima!" Naruto said.

She giggled as Hinata rubbed her back in congratulations.

"It's _Hanami_ with Mama and Papa and Onii-chan!" she explained. "Today Inojin-kun went to see the Sakura and paint. He really likes them!"

"Hey… you and Inojin-kun get along pretty well, huh?" Hinata said, brushing her daughter's soft silky hair behind her ear.

"Mmhmm! He's so fun! And _cute!_ " She giggled softly as she thought back on her day.

"Ahh… Hima… you don't say things like that about guy friends…" Boruto said, twirling the metal spoon in his hand, trying his best to avoid an awkward explanation.

"Why not? He IS cute!" she said adamantly, pouting.

Naruto and Hinata stole a glance at each other and looked away, chuckling softly and wordlessly before taking a sip of their oolong tea.

Hinata felt so at peace. She really enjoyed this, more than anything. It wasn't often that everyone in her family was all gathered and getting along so well, especially Boruto and Naruto. She thought back to the trees along the river earlier that day.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, holding the spoon in her hand. "Should we go on a picnic this weekend?"

Boruto's face lit up. _A picnic?! With 'Tou-chan?!_

"Oh…" Naruto began, putting a finger to his lip. Boruto's head fell a little, expecting a full-out rejection, or a half-assed maybe.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Naruto said.

"Really?!" asked Himawari, bubbling up with joy.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto said, nodding.

 _Huh?! He said yes?_

" _Yatta!_ (Yay!)" Himawari said, jumping up, before Hinata guided her back down with her patient hands. After a moment she said, "Hey, Mama, Papa! You seem so happy! Did you get cuddles today?" She bit into a tender carrot.

Boruto's eyes bugged out of his head. He coughed and found a stubborn piece of chicken thigh stuck in his throat. His hands jerked up to wrap around his throat as he kept hacking, his body convulsing in an effort to release it. He felt a warm, firm hand press up against his back and saw a green glazed clay cup appear before his face.

"Boruto!" Naruto said, "Boruto! Drink this!" Boruto's hands grasped clumsily at the cup and took hold of it. He swiftly took a swig, washing down the piece of chicken in his throat with some iced oolong tea. He took a relieved breath and looked up at Naruto, who still had his hand resting on his back.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the awkwardness on his face.

Boruto's eyes flitted to his mother across from him. Her face was crimson. She looked dazed, unable to respond.

"Onii-chan?!" Himawari said, leaping up to cup her brother's cheek in her small, soft hands. "What happened?"

Boruto took a second and swallowed nervously, but before he could say anything, Naruto tousled his hair and let out a nervous chuckle, trying to prevent him from saying another word that would send another mortifying wave through him and possibly put Hinata in a coma.

"Hey, Hima, let's hurry up and finish dinner ok? _'Tou-chan_ will play a game with you guys after!" He smiled brightly, tilting his head to look at his lovely baby girl.

"A game?!" Himawari shot up from her seat, balling her hands into fists eagerly. "With Papa?!"

"Mmhm!"

"And Mama too? And Onii-chan?!"

"Mm!" Naruto said. "Whatever you want!" He patted her head and she gushed from all the fawning.

Boruto looked up to his father's smiling face and cheerful ocean blue eyes. _He's being so nice… but, after today… he's probably going to leave again…"_ The sulking threatened to consume him until he heard Sarada's words come back to him.

 _"At least he's_ here _."_

Boruto felt warm, soft lips pressing up against his forehead and looked up to see three whisker marks and his father's characteristic orange jacket.

"Ack! _'Tou-chan!_ Stop it!" Boruto said, flailing his arms, trying to push Naruto away. _Eww! Why is he kissing me?! Gross!_

Naruto looked at Boruto's scrunched up face and smiled nostalgically. _He's growing up so fast._

"I don't get to dote on you often, so forgive _'Tou-chan_ for being a little weird, would ya?"

"Ah…ah…" Boruto said as he peered up at his father's smiling face. He bit his lip, his face flushing a warm rosy color.

He shot up from his seat and tripped slightly over his foot, making the dishes on the table shake and chink loudly. He wobbled for a second until he gathered his bearings and dashed away.

"Boruto?!" Hinata said, finally out of her daze. She reached her hand out to him.

"B-b-bathroom!" he shouted in reply, pleading internally that no one follow him.

He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, letting his back fall against it. His heart raced, the blood rush making him feel woozy. He clutched at his heart and felt the tension in his cheeks and pooling of tears in the wells of his eyes. _'Tou-chan!_ He hobbled over to the edge of his bed and let himself collapse onto his back, breathlessly. He balled his fists up and kicked his feet up in the air as a fit of giggling consumed him, shaking him to his core.

 **Author's Notes:**  
Hey there! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked that chapter, all about those family bonds! I hope it's ok! I just really wanted to write this part! :) This is probably my favorite chapter so far! I just love the family moments! Let me know what you think! I don't know about you but sometimes those saccharine, corny ass stories are just what I need and I can definitely see something like this happening in a family like Naruto's, since he never hesitates to bear his heart to them and Hinata is super devoted to her family. The cheesiness may not be at the level of Chapter 3 but it's still pretty sappy.

I, like many others, didn't like Boruto's character at first. He's a disrespectful little shit sometimes and because I love Naruto so much, I wanna slap him upside the head for bashing on ma boi...but I know, without a doubt, that his love for his father is immense, to the point that it overwhelms him and becomes a source of pain. It makes him almost feel a sense of loss when his Dad hardly ever comes home. All he ever hears is praise from other people about him even though he hardly knows anything about how his dad came to be. And he carries the weight of expectation being the son of such a famous hokage, so it's hard when he feels like he can't live up to them. He's an angsty teen hardly able to cope with his desire for closeness with his Dad and the rest of his family and wanting to be respected in his own right. He's gotta mature, I know that, and I know that even though he's a prick sometimes, he really really cares for his dad. I just want more than anything for the two of them to just get along, though I know that they'll always get into stupid fights. :) So once this chuunin arc finishes in the anime, I look forward to seeing that! I'm glad that they're trying to give Boruto's character a bit more depth, making him more hesitant to use the scientific ninja tool and showing the side of him that just really wants his dad to spend time with him and acknowledge him. :) I hope they focus on the character development between the two without painting Naruto as a bad dad, because he's not. Don't you dare ruin Naruto's character, Boruto's creators!

Anyway, don't fret! The next chapter is more lemony goodness with Naruto and Hinata :D I'll work on it now, but I'm not sure when it'll be done since it's already kinda late and I've got a lot of other things to do. I'm excited to write it though, so hopefully by the end of tomorrow. I thought I should end this chapter here because it focuses a lot on Boruto's thoughts and revelations and the development in his relationships, but the next will be all Naruto x Hinata ;) After that I think there's at least one more chapter that I want to write. :)

I have some other really interesting ideas about where to take this story after the next two chapters and some different things I can do with our couple but it would take some time to build. Definitely would add a unique layer to both Hinata and Naruto's characters, one we haven't seen before and I'd be treading new territory. Still, I think it might be worthwhile! I'm just gonna say that it's just a maybe, given the upcoming school year and how busy my work schedule is going to become. I won't have the time to get lost in writing, you know? Basically, I'm on the fence about it, but I'm leaning more towards just going for it, even though it's gonna be a risk. Well, we'll just have to wait and see, no?

Anyway, thanks for reading this gushy chapter and my mess of thoughts at the end there! I greatly appreciate it!

\- Kx2


	7. Chapter 7: The Tides of Longing

_A/N: Lemon Alert! ;) Enjoy!_

 **I Need You, All of You**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Tides of Longing_**

Lean, sun-kissed arms rose and fell, as a soapy sponge dragged down the plate, skillful fingers and broad palms slightly calloused from years of training making soft circles against the surface. Those hands were admirable. They were hands that knew both suffering and strength, pain and love, passion and tenderness. Hinata really liked those hands.

Trying her best to remain unseen, Hinata hugged her body around the edge of the door frame and gently bit down onto her index finger, letting it rest in the center of her lips. She drew in a long breath as her eyes followed the length of her husband's arms. The plate lifted, dripping with water and landed with a soft, deliberate clink into the dish-rack to dry. Her gaze moved up further still, up the sleek contours of neck, his chiseled jawline and up to his supple lips. Two perfectly square, white teeth bit down softly into them. Her eyes ventured up further to see the flame from the candle by the toad clock dancing with abandon in those cautious ocean-blue eyes as a groggy groan left Boruto's throat.

Hinata was transfixed, her body unable, or rather, unwilling to move. Everything felt incredibly slow, but she was enjoying every single moment, drinking him in. She watched Naruto's hands become still for a moment, the water still splashing against the metal basin of the sink. The suds slowly slipped down his resilient fingers, down the center of his capable palms and stopped in the dune of his wrist, just above a pulsing green vein. His shoulders hiked up and his body tilted forward warily as he glanced over to the couch across from him.

Himawari murmured something incomprehensible and snuggled closer to her big brother, her fingers clasping the metal pendant on Boruto's silver chain with one hand, her hand hugging a fuchsia panda bear with the other.

Relief washed over Naruto's face and down his back. A long exhale slipped from his lips. He picked up another plate, rinsed it and placed it into metal bars of the dish-rack. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile.

 _I want him._

She felt that familiar, delicious ache in her womb. Suddenly the hairs on her neck raised. She glanced up and saw a pair two deep blue pools peering over at her curiously.

"Ehh! Naruto-kun!" she said, completely shaken from her daze as her hands parted from the wall and she wobbled. She looked back up at him as she tried to steady herself. _Did he see me? Doing that?_

He brought his finger up against his lips and tapped them twice, looking at her with a cocked brow. He glanced over at the bundle on the couch and then back to her. After a second, he winked at her, smiled and motioned her to come to him with his fingers.

She felt the breath hitch in her throat as embers of desire began to bloom across her body, starting in her womb and seeping out underneath her skin. Little did he know, Naruto was participating in a clandestine dance, his every movement, a subtle, subliminal act of seduction.

 _I want him_.

She took a silent step forward and saw Boruto's mouth slightly ajar, a trickle of sticky drool spilling out from the left corner as his little sister curled up under his arm, pulling her out her erotic trance momentarily. Their chests rose and fell in unison. Boruto's arm dangled off the side of the couch, his hand loosely cupping one handle of the handheld game console, the chip for the new Kagemasa Game Naruto had gifted him earlier that night jutting out of the top.

 _"This is! This is! 'Touchan!"_ Boruto had said, in utter surprise, his eyes agleam with delight as he grasped the game in his hands.

She wondered if Naruto knew, how much Boruto loved him in that moment – not because he got him a game he liked but because it showed that Naruto had been paying attention this whole time. She wondered if he knew, too, what that did to her, or what it was doing to her at that very moment.

Hinata smiled softly as she carefully pulled the handle away and put the game console on the table, next to the scattered pile of _Shinobi Bouta_ cards they'd played with just half an hour ago and pulled the blanket up.

Just like the flurry of voices and footfalls outside had faded into a peaceful silence, so too had the Uzumaki home. Now there was only the sound of splashing water, the gentle snores of the children and the languid ticking of the toad clock on the countertop. It was already quarter past 12 and yet there Naruto was, washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen, instead of getting the rest he needed for the busy morning he'd surely have once he returned to work the next day. The kids really wanted to play with their _'Tou-chan_. How could he have said no to their smiling faces?

Hinata made her way to the kitchen where she saw her husband grinning at her.

His hands grasped the handle of the curry pot and began scrubbing the surface.

She came behind and wrapped her arms about his waist, squeezing him gently.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he said, careful not to make excess noise.

"Thank you." She rubbed her cheek against his soft warmth.

He paused for a second, letting the water splash uninhibited in the basin of the sink. She lifted her head and he turned to meet her gaze. She rose on her toes to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"What was that for?" he whispered, grinning like a schoolboy.

"For being here, tonight. With us. And for being _you,_ " she said with a smile, feeling another kind of warmth stirring inside of her. "The kids…," she began again, before Boruto let out a loud snore. Naruto looked over the island ahead of them and peered lovingly at his two cuddling children before he let out a soft chuckle.

"Being home like this just makes me _so_ happy," he said, putting the pan into the dish-rack with a muted metallic clang. "It kinda makes going to work tomorrow a little sad. I don't want to be away from you guys." He kissed her forehead before she released her arms from his waist and stood beside him. She took the lime green kitchen towel and began drying the dishes.

"Protecting the village as has always been your dream and we need you for that," she said, as she opened the cabinet and put a plate away. "I know that the kids understand that, or they'll come to soon."

"I hope so…I hope they know that even though I can't be home as often as I want to, it doesn't mean I love them any less."

"Definitely," she said, as she returned and nudged him softly with her elbow. She winked at him and said, "You were awesome today, you know that?"

Naruto bit his lip and smiled widely, his eyes crinkling.

"You think so?" he said, before shutting off the tap.

"I _know_ so," she said, raising her fingers to brush them through his hair with a warm smile. After a moment, her eyes met his and she froze. She felt a tremble race down her spine and the breath leave her lungs. She couldn't look away. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything.

Naruto grabbed her wrists and pressed her body back with his pelvis until they collided with a soft thud against the cabinet. He swooped down before she had a chance to say or do anything and locked her lips with his. The dishtowel fell to the ground as her hand went limp and she felt her body taking over, pressing into him with her hips, that delicious ache returning, heightening her senses, making everything electric.

A moan of satisfaction left his mouth and found its way into hers as she sucked on his tongue, earnestly, hungrily, as if it was the first time she'd gotten to taste him.

Suddenly there was a grunt, strong hands leaving the soft wells of her wrists, traveling down to the small of her back, down past her rear and along the backs of her thighs. Her body moved of its own volition, wrapping zealous arms around the back of his neck. She kissed him deeper, feeling the roar of her arousal thundering in her ears. The floodgates burst open again, a hot sticky river coursing through her body and down between her thighs. She felt her feet leave the ground and gasped as he hoisted her up and pulled her body flush against his, wrapping her legs to straddle his waist. He hadn't even touched her _there_ and already it felt like she was combusting.

Her feet locked behind him and she pressed her pelvis into his lower abdomen, eliciting a low primal growl from him. He moaned again and broke the kiss. His satin lips lowered to suckle gently on her neck. Her head fell back and she let out a breathy moan.

He begun to press his warm tongue onto her skin and licked the soft ridge where the collarbones and base of her neck met, the heat of his mouth intoxicating her. She shuddered in his arms.

Suddenly they heard a soft murmur across from them and their bodies stiffened, eyes snapping open as Naruto's lips rested motionless against Hinata's skin. They peered hesitantly over at the children. Himawari rubbed her eyes and murmured again, "Nii-chan," before exhaling and rubbing her head into her brother's chest.

 _What was I thinking… doing this here, when the kids are right there?! And it's already so late…_ Hinata thought, reproaching herself.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, trying desperately to fight back against the carnal devils thrashing rancorously at her insides. She tore her eyes away, cleared her throat and said, "It's late. Go ahead and take a shower and get ready for bed, I'll…I'll finish up in here."

"Hinata," he said, tilting her chin towards him with his finger. He lowered his lips to meet hers but was stopped short by her gentle fingers. He searched her lavender eyes, but found no answers in them.

"Go, Naruto-kun, you need your rest," she said firmly, dismounting and picking the dishtowel up from the kitchen floor. She rose, grasped the handle of the pan and kept her eyes down as she dried the droplets off. An uncomfortable silence grew between the two. She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't trust herself not to act recklessly.

 _I guess she's serious…_ Naruto thought after a moment and sighed. " _How stupid of me…to do that with the kids right there…God, I'm an idiot."_

His lips dipped slightly to the side as he looked at her trying to get a read.

"Hinata," he said, reaching his arm out, but she sidestepped him, turning towards the cabinet. She began packing the dishes away. He whispered a disheartened "ok," before tip-toeing past Boruto and Himawari and walking in the direction of their bedroom.

 _Damn, I hope she's not_ that _mad…_ he thought, swallowing his disappointment and trying his best to ignore the fire in his loins. He resolved to make sure she was smiling again before they fell asleep that night. _I can't let her go to bed angry._

After Naruto left the room, Hinata braced herself up against the edge of the sink, feeling her knees buckle and blew out a harsh breath. Her heart was racing in her chest. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to let him whisk her into the room still joined at the hip, entangled in each other's arms back then.

 _He has to get up early,_ she reasoned with herself. _I can't keep him up. If he goes back to work tired, then what was the use was coming home to rest today?_

She heard the water from the shower turn on in the room with a hiss, the gas tank heating up, making the walls hum softly.

She thought of him stripping the day's clothes off his body, his tanned skin and muscled body under the stream of hot water. Her mind ventured back to when he'd made her explode all over his fingers earlier that day. A deep pang hit her womb.

 _Damn it!_

The familiar longing came back to haunt her again. _What if he's gone for a long time after this?_ She shook her head, trying to get a grip. The two halves of herself were at war and the more sensible side was losing.

 _He wants you. You want him. Just do it already!_

 _But it's so late!_ She glanced at the clock. 12:31 now. _He'll be so tired tomorrow! And… I…_

 _No, he won't. It'll give him more energy._

 _That makes no sense! He does say that but… no, he'll…_

 _You don't know when the next time will be. Can't you do this for_ him _? And for_ you _?_

She let out a long, weary sigh and closed the cabinet door with a firm click, having packed away the last of the dishes.

 _Ok._

She straightened up, blew out the candle and walked towards the sound of the water, her hand in a fist. She stood at the edge of the door that led to the bathroom and felt the steam tickle her toes before it opened.

Naruto stood in front of her, one hand holding onto the edge of the door frame, steam rising from his glistening muscled body, a towel knotted loosely about his hips. She gulped as she looked up at him, trying her best not to think about what lay beneath that towel. She watched as a plump droplet of water clinging to a golden lock of hair gave way and fell, bursting onto his shoulder. Her lips parted.

"Uh…" Naruto began, but found himself at a loss for words.

Hinata backed up abruptly and turned, looking away, trying to hide the flush on her face.

 _Damn it! Why am I so weak?!_

"N-Naruto-kun, go get ready for bed. I'll be in there soon."

"Ah…ok…" he said, taking a step towards their bedroom.

Without another word, she brushed past him and shut the door.

 _Shit, she's pissed… God! I fucked it up!_ Naruto thought, crinkling his nose and eyes.

He turned back and heard the water stream hitting the shower floor and sighed. _I gotta fix this._ He began thinking about how to get her smiling again before the two fell asleep. That was absolutely essential.

 **~ x ~**

Naruto lay on the bed, donning a comfy pair of dark blue boxers with a bright yellow sunflower print. He covered his eyes lightly with the back of his hand, listening to the crickets' rhapsody and leaves of trees susurrating just outside the window. Nearly 1:30 am now, his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy but he wanted to feel her next to him. The sound of water from the shower was lulling him into a lethargic state. _I won't sleep until she's next to me_. He pinched himself hard and grimaced.

 _Man, what a day…_ All the memories he'd made in that one day started drifting across his mind's eye, the seductive haze of sleep making the memories feel like a dream.

The rage he felt when Kakashi showed him _that book_ , the extremely hot sex he'd had this morning with his gorgeous wife, and the smiles of his children. Their loving eyes and caring touches. It all came back to him. He grinned from ear to ear.

He reached his hand out beside him but only felt the cold sheets. The shower was off now, but she still hadn't come out. _What's taking so long? Baby, come to bed!_

He remembered the way she looked up at him when she woke up that afternoon after having fainted in the Hokage's office and how happy her eyes were.

 _"You were awesome, today,"_ she'd said. The words replayed in his mind, making him swell with pride. _I did it!_ He remembered her hand on his cheek and her fingers in his hair.

 _Hinata!_ He reached out and grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. It didn't matter that he thought she was mad at him for earlier, he just wanted to bathe her in his love and affection.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened his eyes and turned in the direction of her voice. The breath hitched in his throat.

"W-wow…." he said, as his eyes raked over her body.

She stood before him, a silk ivory robe just falling just off her shoulders, a semi-sheer plum bra and a panty with a bow and a white lace trim deliciously hugging her curves. The fabric barely covered the triangular mound at the apex of her thighs. Her face was flushed a dusky rose and she was biting down on her lip, staining it a berry pink. She smelled sweetly of jasmine and honey.

"Hinata…wh-what's that?!" Naruto sat upright in bed, holding the pillow in between his legs as he felt his body wasting no time in reacting to the sight of her.

"It's…it's a present from Sakura-chan…" she said, slightly irritated that her cursed thumb twiddling returned.

"Sa..kura-chan?" Naruto said, tilting his head.

Hinata chuckled nervously and swung her hands behind her, clasping them. "Yeah…y-you know how she is." She gave out another awkward laugh as she thought back to that day.

 **~ x ~**

"Sa-sa-Sakura-chan! What is _this?_!" Hinata had said, her fingers jerking away from the bubblegum pink tissue paper inside of the sparkly gift bag.

Sakura swallowed a spoon of _anmitsu,_ seemingly unfazed and stood up, walking around to sit beside Hinata on the arm of the couch. She grabbed her shoulders and said, "You can use it _tonight_ ," before giggling like a pubescent school girl. Hinata felt herself dying a little on the inside.

"Sakura-chan, that's…"

"You guys have been married for so many years now and we've been friends for much longer, there's no need to be shy about these kinds of things, Hinata!"

"Uhh," Hinata said, clutching the bag to her chest, unsure of what to say. She let out a sigh.

"But… why this, all of a sudden?" she asked finally.

Sakura sighed and smiled. "Well, to be completely honest, it's because I saw Sasuke-kun recently."

"You did?!" Hinata said, grabbing Sakura's hands and smiling up at her. "That's great!"

 _Naruto-kun usually tells me whenever Sasuke-kun returns to the village,_ she thought, feeling a chill across her skin. _I guess he's just been too busy._

"Yep," Sakura said, giving Hinata's hand a squeeze. "And…we fucked all night long!"

Hinata's hands fell from Sakura's as she gawked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Ehheh?! You…?"

Sakura shrugged and smiled. "Well, yeah, he's been gone so long, so I had to make up for all that lost time, you know! I'm surprised he has the stamina to keep up."

Sakura's brazen attitude put Hinata on edge, making her extremely giddy. "I…I didn't know you were like that!"

Sakura chuckled and smiled proudly. "Why not?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm a woman and I've got needs! Plus, I think if I give him a reminder of what he's missing out on, it'll make him want to come home more often."

Hinata giggled. "You're so funny!"

"I know that Naruto's just started his position as Hokage, but knowing that _baka_ , he'll probably get too absorbed in the job and start neglecting you. So, you gotta wrangle his attention back, like I do with Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun is actually quite reserved and shy though, but that makes him so much cuter!"

 _Sasuke-kun? Cute?_ She thought of the strange sparkle in her husband's eye whenever he talked of Sasuke and shuddered uncomfortably. _Cute, I guess…_

"Anyway! You gotta spice things up, Hinata! You and Naruto are probably just all _vanilla."_

"Vanilla?"

Sakura cupped her cheek in her palm and sighed. _What am I gonna do with you?_

"It just means lovey-dovey normal sex. Honestly, it's kinda boring." Sakura said plainly, reaching for the can of _anmitsu_ and scooping a spoonful into her mouth. She grinned as she swallowed.

Hinata felt a bit peeved. Her fingernails clenched inward, and dug into her palms. _How does SHE know? Naruto-kun and I have AMAZING sex!_

"Sorry!" Sakura said, waving her hand dismissively. "I think that came out a bit blunt, but I'm just saying, it doesn't hurt to try out new things!"

"Oh..I see…" Hinata said, inhaling deeply and peeking into the bag again cautiously.

"Sasuke-kun goes crazy when I wear stuff like that! I'm sure even sweet-hearted, dimwitted Naruto will lose his shit too if he sees you in that." She pumped a fist in the air.

Hinata giggled softly and blew out a puff of air. "B-but I don't know if I can pull off something like this."

"Shannaro!" Sakura's hands latched onto Hinata's breasts and squeezed, sending a shot of arousal through her.

"Aaaah!" Color splashed on her Hinata's cheeks but she couldn't bring herself to shift away.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, furling her lip at her, her eyes like _kunais_ as they pierced her. "What are you talking about? You've been blessed! Use these things to your advantage!" She bounced the soft jugs lightly in her palms.

Heat began to unfurl from Hinata's womb and spread outward. It frightened her. _What's happening to me?_

"Sorry," Sakura said, letting her breasts go. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and turned away. "I've just always been a bit jealous of them." She paused for a second and turned back to Hinata. "Plus! Do you know how long it took me to find this in your cup size?! I'll be upset if you don't take it."

 _I guess, I can't refuse then…_

 **~ X ~**

"So… uh… do you like it?" Hinata asked, looking up at Naruto through her lashes, her fingers clutching the sides of her slipping robe, fighting the urge to cover herself as his eyes lingered for what seemed like an eternity.

"Like it?" He said, cocking a golden brow. "I LOVE it!" He winked and flashed a reassuring smile at her. "You look amazing, -ttebayo!" He gave her a big thumbs up, still clutching at the pillow between his legs with his other hand.

 _Oh… is he trying to hide it from me?_

Hinata felt the confidence surging through her veins. _He likes it! He REALLY likes it!_ She raised a sapphire brow and sauntered towards him, not bothering to stop the robe slinking off her shoulders.

Naruto's mind drifted to the time Jiraiya kept asking him to do his Oiroke no Jutsu with T-Back undies and cringed, feeling his own excitement here. _What am I turning into? Curse you, Ero-Sennin! Or… maybe I was always a perv? Just a late bloomer, as Sakura-chan said?_

"I'm so happy," Hinata said, raising her hands to cup her ample breasts in her hands, stealing his attention away. She pushed them up and squeezed them together, biting her lip. "Hokage-sama deserves _only_ the best."

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto said, pulling his feet back into himself, but couldn't help but grin. "Hinata, be careful of what you say…"

 _It's working!_ She got onto the bed, on all-fours and began clawing softly at the sheets like a lioness on the prowl. She licked her lips, which made his eyes widen and the other stiffening part of himself twinge with anticipation. He pulled himself into a smaller ball, clutching that pillow between his legs as if it'd betray him any moment and magically grow feet and flee.

"What's the matter, Naruto-sama?" she said, low and sultry. She had him cornered. She licked his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Is it turning you on?"

Naruto felt his heart pounding in his ears as he felt her soft flesh pressing up against him. Letting go of the pillow between his legs now, he gripped her shoulders softly and pushed her body back slightly.

"Wait, wait, Hinata! You're being awfully sexy!"

She hovered closer and bit his lip, looking up at him through her lashes bashfully. The nervousness on his face thrilled her.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Naruto chuckled awkwardly as his the skin of his face began to burn. "No, no of course not! I'm just saying, we did it a bunch already today. Y-you want to do it again?"

 _Aren't you mad about earlier? Is this some kind of test?_

Hinata felt her shoulders sinking as her confidence began to erode. _What am I doing?_ _He's gotta get up early tomorrow. I can't ask him for something like this, this late…what's wrong with me?_

"You don't want it?" she asked with a wounded expression before turning her head. Her lip trembled and her face turned scarlet. Her fingernails gripped the cold sheets.

Naruto brushed his fingers through her hair and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Of course I want it," he said and smiled, "I've wanted to fuck you properly ever since that shower," he said with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun!" She slapped his chest lightly, the giddiness bubbling up in her stomach. "Your dirty mouth!"

He stole a kiss from her lips and smirked. "You love this dirty mouth though!"

"N-Naruto-kun! You-" A blush rose to color her cheeks. _It's true… I do._

"But," he said, resting his hand in the small of her back. "I'm perfectly happy just being here with you, cuddling next to my baby."

She felt her heart teeming with emotion. _He doesn't just want my body. He wants me. He wants all of me_. She shook her head. After all this time, she should know better, but it didn't make it any less wonderful to hear.

"I want that too," she said, making circles against the sheet with her finger.

"Too?"

She sighed. "It's just been making me crazy. It's all… it's all I've been able to think about since the kids fell asleep. You were just so _incredibly_ sexy today. I know you're probably tired, so we don't have to do it…"

"So," he said, cupping her cheek in his palm, "you're not overdoing it for me?" He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered her fainting earlier that day and searched her eyes. Shades of sadness and shame were quickly replaced with earnest longing.

"No," she said, biting down on her lip and pressing her fingers onto his bare chest, hardy like a tree trunk. "I...I need you."

He swallowed, feeling his heart drumming in his chest, the heat of wanton desire roiling through his blood. Hinata grinned and acted fast.

"Don't fight it, Naruto-kun!" she said, pulling the pillow away and throwing it across the room. Something collapsed and fell to the floor but she waved at him to pay no mind to it.

"But-but the kids!" he protested weakly.

"If we keep the moaning to a minimum," she said and smirked as she slipped her fingers under the elastic waistband of the boxers. "I think we'll be ok." She felt his hard, twitching member in the palm of her hand. "Mmmm, Naruto-kun, it's so warm." She licked her upper lip slowly and encircled her fingers around his shaft, admiring its glorious girth and hard length.

"Hinata," he said, low and husky, as he brought his hand down to stop the motion. "I won't be able to control myself much longer if you keep touching me like that."

She winked at him and stuck her tongue out. "I wasn't planning on it."

He chuckled. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"Shh, Naruto-kun." She pulled his hand towards her and lowered it, pressing it up against her sex. She let out a soft moan when his fingers made contact. It was hot and damp and begging to be touched. It tantalized him.

"Play with me," she said, in a breathy and pleading tone, leveling her eyes at him.

She moaned and threw her head back as his warm fingers slipped in through the fabric and brushed the bare flesh of her sex, coated copiously in her arousal. Her breath quickened as his fingers passed over the little bead of nerves with deliberate and curious strokes.

"I know, we _did it_ a lot today," she managed in between moans, "but my cravings don't seem to be getting satiated."

"Oh?" he said, as the fighting spirit inside of him roused.

She felt two long fingers enter her with a quick plunge and moaned loudly. Naruto took his other hand and covered her mouth.

"Shh…" he said, smirking. "Is that a challenge, Mrs. Uzumaki?" he said, removing his hand from her mouth and grinning at her. He never backed down from a challenge.

She shuddered as his keen fingers massaged her wet folds. She felt her body leaning into him, craving more.

She let out a little chuckle. "Only if you can handle it…Mr. Uzumaki," she said before reaching her hands into his boxers again to find his hot throbbing cock. He moaned against her skin as he plunged his fingers deeper into her.

"Oh, Hinata!"

He released his fingers from her wet walls and grabbed her wrists, pulling her flush against his broad bronzed chest, lust spreading like a disease through his veins, and brought his lips down onto her creamy neck, snaking his arms around her back.

"Let's finish what we started then," he said huskily and snapped the clasp to the bra off with expert precision, making her gasp. It flapped open and out like a gate.

"Sorry," he said, "but it's already served its purpose." As soon as her milky flesh became free of its lace cage, Naruto reached his hands up to cup two of his favorite things in his warm hands.

The familiar tingling returned as her nipples stiffened in anticipation. He pulled the bra over her arms and head and threw it in some dark corner of the room, giving him full access to his bounty. His lips came down again by her collar, down to the décolletage, slowly, infuriatingly, while his fingers teased her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"Please," Hinata breathed. The anticipation of his keen touch sent tingles from her scalp all the way to her toes. _I want him!_

"Anything for you, Hinata," He took a nipple in his mouth, moaning against her soft skin as he squeezed and fondled the other with his fingers. His teeth came down onto the swollen bundle of nerves, giving it a nibble. Her fingernails dug softly into the taut skin of his back and dragged down. Her body jerked towards him as she felt the clenching in her womb.

"Ahh!"

 _I want her!_

He felt himself hard as steel now, his cock throbbing, just out of reach of her hot wetness.

 _Patience, patience,_ he told himself, as his mouth traveled to the other nipple, leaving a trail of warm saliva along the swell of her breasts. He enjoyed how the nubs felt against his tongue.

A gush of arousal sped through her, making the other half of her lace lingerie sopping wet. The throbbing she felt in her chest as his tongue and hands played with her only intensified the throbbing from below. She felt an impenetrable pull coaxing her in, a need to be filled, utterly and completely and only he was up to the task. She wanted him _now._

 _Patience,_ she thought, as she grazed her fingers through his now shower-dampened hair, making him part with her nipples. They singed with pleasure and pain, the mounds erect and glistening, reddened and tender from all the teasing. Her body rocked eagerly, but she fought to wrestle control, balling her fists into the sheets.

"Naruto-kun," She shifted her pelvis away from his body to get on her knees. "This time," she said, licking her lips, "Me first. Lay back."

Naruto's eyebrows raised but he didn't fight her. If she was letting him off easy for earlier, why fight it? If there was one thing he learned, in all these years, it was that his patience always paid off. He lowered back slightly, feeling the cool sheets beneath them and the pillow cradling his head.

Hinata smirked. She lowered her upper half down, letting her sensitive nipples lightly skim the skin of his chest and abdomen as she kissed his neck and began making firm strokes with her tongue. She traveled down its length slowly, down to his Adam's apple and to the small notch between his collarbones. His woody, clean scent, his taste, the sounds of his quickening breath and the feel of his pulse beneath the heat of his skin ensnared her senses. She found herself spellbound, lust pricking at her insides, as her hands grew feverish.

They slid down the length of his chest, feeling the strong contours and divots of the muscles and the robust beating of his heart under her palms. She thumbed over his firm nipples, eliciting soft moans from the man they belonged to.

 _He's so beautiful_. Where her hands went, her lips followed, kissing and licking softly as they went. Her mouth found one of his nipples and closed around it. She began making circles with the tip of her tongue. She felt his calf tense and his leg jolt beneath her.

 _Got him._ She bit softly onto it, getting another jolt, more expectant this time.

"Hinata," he said, swallowing and closing his eyes. He was letting her have him, anyway she wanted, but it wasn't easy. He was fighting every damned cell in his body itching to pick her up and fuck her on the spot. He already knew she was more than ready to take him, all of him, but he wanted to let her have this.

Her fingers trailed softly to the circular seal mark on his stomach, soft ridges and waves of black on his skin. It rose and fell slowly. Her lips left teasing kisses around it.

 _Kurama, are you having fun in there?_ She wondered with a goofy grin. _Or, maybe you're taking a nap? Or, maybe, you can't because of me?_ She shook her head at how silly she was being. _Well, in any case, sorry if I'm disturbing you._ She bit her lip, trying to stifle a giggle, when his erection pressed up against her thigh.

The desire to feel it in her mouth, hard flesh pressing against the inside of her cheek, compelled her. She rose and pressed her fingers into the sheets, crawling backwards, until she found the elastic waistband of his boxers again.

"I want to taste you, Naruto-kun," she said, licking her lips. She felt his legs tense up. _Don't be scared, I'll take good care of it._ She pulled the boxers down with a few swift tugs and it sprung out like a jack-in-the-box, ready for playtime.

"Interesting choice of undies," she said and giggled.

"Well, I didn't know we were gonna _do_ it tonight," Naruto said, as he raised his legs, letting her pull them off and discard them, a bashful grin on his lips.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked before wrapping her lips around the heat of his erection, slick tongue up against the underside of the swollen flesh, giving it a curious taste.

She saw him part his lips and furrow his brows. Her lips grinned around his cock before sliding down, making it extra slick with her warm saliva. The slight saltiness of the soft skin around his hot shaft felt good on her tongue. She bobbed up again and down, maintaining eye contact. His underlip begin to tremble as he fought back the moan, letting a sharp exhale out. She could feel him swelling up in her mouth and dove again, letting it hit the back of her throat. He let out a delicious moan.

 _That's what I thought._

Her boldness stunned her. When had she ever been like this? Wanting to control his every moan? Every sharp intake of breath? With every delicious twitch and throb she felt from the cock in her hands, she felt a sick pleasure filling her. She came up for air, saliva dripping plentifully from her lips as tears spilled out of her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around him again and twisted them as her head came down again, pushing his sensitive head further back into her throat, tickling her tonsils as she fought her gag reflex back. _I can do better,_ she thought, and pushed it back a bit more. It was almost too much to bear.

Like a stone across a placid pond, it sent ripples thought her body, from her mouth, to the swell of her breasts, down to the depths of her womb and all the way to the tips of her toes. She didn't think it was possible but more wetness pooled at the apex of her thighs. Sticky fluid dripped down her inner thighs. She fought the urge to touch herself and twisted her palms around his shaft again as she returned and dived.

She felt fingers gently pushing into her roots and glanced up to see Naruto's glazed eyes and parted lips as he looked on, completely drunk on the sensation that _she_ was giving him, pushing him to his limit.

She released his member with a gentle pop of her lips and looked up at him, holding his shaft like a joystick in her hands. She tapped the head gently against her saliva coated lips thrice and flicked her tongue across the top, licking the sticky clear fluid erupting from the tip.

"Does it feel good, Naruto-kun?"

 _Oh my God, she's being too sexy! That face. That mouth. I I-can't! I'm already… fuck!_

She closed her eyes and got back into a rhythmic motion, her head bobbing up and down, as her fingers trailed down further to caress the sac and the round, hard mounds inside of them, losing herself completely in the sensation. She could feel him twitching and shuddering under her. _Yes! This is it!_

"Eeek!" She felt a sudden jolt and her body landed on its side. She opened her eyes to see Naruto on his side, his legs now where his head used to be. He took her knee in his palm and pressed open her legs, splaying them open like a clamshell.

"Oh, fuck yes," he said, pulling the soaked fabric of her lingerie to the side to see her oozing arousal. _She's dripping wet._ He brought his head down and pressed his tongue down onto her sensitive mass of nerves and her entire body quivered beside him.

"Oh! N-Naruto-kun!" she said as her legs tried to snap shut. His arms restrained them effortlessly and he wasted no time, sweeping his tongue onto her warm flesh, making circular movements with his head, lapping up the arousal with firm deliberate strokes. She whimpered and rock her pelvis towards him, her body betraying her will. He moaned against the wet flesh and then pulled his face away, his chin glistening in her juices before giving it another furtive flick, making her legs tremble.

"Naruto-kun! Wha-what are you doing?" she said, her mouth open as soft moans escaped them, her fingers still wrapped around his cock, but too dizzied by the sensation to focus on anything but his tongue on her. He plunged two fingers inside of her, and her nectar shot out at him. "Mmm," he said, and sucked on her pulsating clit, which began to swell even more.

"You love it when I kiss you here," he said, his tongue on her clit moving rapidly now. His hot breath tickled her. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Her hips bucked towards his keen mouth and he moaned in satisfaction.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" _No, that feels too good! I'm gonna lose it!_

"I'm gonna satisfy all those cravings!" he said, smirking as he pressed up into the button of flesh with his fingers, making her pelvis jolt. He steadied it with his other hand.

"Make no mistake, - ttebayo." Her head fell to the sheets and her eyelids closed as she accepted her defeat. A raspy moan escaped her throat, deep, primal and animalistic.

"Shhhhh," he said, grinning. "Not so loud, baby, or you'll wake the kids," _Wasn't she the one who said, "If we keep the moaning to a minimum, we'll be ok? Hmph._ He certainly didn't mind though. He brought his lips down and locked around her clit, as his tongue began to dance on the slippery pink flesh, eliciting soft moans from his beautiful wife that sent delicious pangs to his member.

With one deft move, he slid an arm beneath her other leg, elevated her hips up and brought them on top of him.

"We don't need these anymore," he said, and pulled the sopping wet panties past her ankles and off the edge of the mattress.

She giggled for a second as he slid his back on the bed. He grinned and grasped her ass in his palms and squeezed, bringing her down to his face. He licked down the length of her womanhood and surrounded her clit with his warm, full lips. He made his tongue stiff and began flicking it against her clit and laving her sweet and salty opening arduously, feeling her wetness cascading in rivulets into his mouth and onto the corners of his lips and chin. Her moans grew increasingly guttural, echoing from deep inside her womb. He moaned when he felt her hot mouth lock on his cock once again and felt her opening clench against his eager mouth.

 _I'm gonna make him come! I won't lose!_ She thought, a rebellious spirit taking hold of her.

 _You wanna play dirty,_ Naruto thought, grinning. _Fine with me._

He jerked her pelvis down onto his mouth and held it there with firm hands, letting his tongue dance along her flesh until he found her sweet spot. He was pretty good at that, finding her weaknesses. It became like a secret mission for him each time. He bucked his hips slightly catching her off guard and hit the back of her throat, making her moan loudly around his engorged cock as her saliva slipped down the shaft. The vibrations and her slickness nearly did him in.

She writhed against him, mewling as he wrestled the control from out of her grasp. She let out a soft moan against the sensitive skin of his cock, now thoroughly moistened from her the warmth of her mouth, sending a tremor all the way up the base of his spine and to his head, to both heads. _Just hold it for a little longer,_ he told himself.

 _There!_ His tongue pressed and stroked her engorged clit, concentrating pressure around the upper left part. It pulsed like a vein against his tongue. Her sweet and salty smell and taste, her heat, her sounds, the feel of her soft skin on his - it inundated his senses. Her thighs begun to shake by the sides of his face. He latched on to her hips. _C'mon, baby! Come for me!_

 _Nooo! Naruto, no! I can't, I-_

"Naruto-kun, Na-Na-ahhh!" she yelped, as he felt a rush of thick viscous liquid spurted and bubbled out of her.

 _That's my girl,_ he thought and grinned as he felt her body soften against his, her legs still trembling, the flex in her stomach moving in tandem with the rising and falling of his chest.

 _Now!_

"Hinata," he said, bumping her up with his hips slightly so he could shift out from underneath her and out of her hands. His cock was screaming for release.

"Ahh?" she said, still in a daze.

"Come," he said, grabbing the pillow and sliding it beside her abdomen. In one swift moment, he turned her body, making her shriek. Her body was flush against the mattress, save for her hips which were elevated by the pillow, as waves of pleasure and endorphins from the last orgasm crested and washed over her again and again, immobilizing her.

"Good." He rasped. "You're ready," He hiked her knees up. _More than ready._

"Huh?!" she said, her cheek collapsing onto the mattress, her sapphire hair pooling at the side, covering her eyes.

Without a second to spare, he clasped the backs of her thighs and splayed them out like a starfish. Her hot nectar oozed down onto the pillowcase and her flushed opening puckered at him, clenching of its own accord, taunting him. He wasn't planning on giving her time to recover before milking another orgasm from her beautiful body. And he wasn't sure he could hold himself back any longer.

She felt the heat of his erection press up against her nether lips and plunge into her without warning, filling her to the brim. It was a feeling she'd become familiar with over the years, but something she'd never get used to or tired of. She looked forward to him entering her for the first time, every time. Her whimpers turned into guttural throaty moans as the pressure increased tenfold. She felt a strong hand pressing down on her upper back.

"Shhh," Naruto said again, as he retracted his member slowly, slick from her juices. "I told you, didn't I? I'm gonna satisfy all your cravings." He dipped down and plunged himself into her again before warm liquid splattered against his groin, the soft tufts of golden hair and his and inner thighs. The sound made him almost lose it. _Careful, now._ He ground himself into her again and rotated slowly, tortuously, making her feel him in every corner, etching his shape into her, leaving no space untouched.

Hinata dug her fingernails into the bedding, squeezing the fabric in between her fingers as she felt the pressure inside of her building yet again.

"Ahhh!" she said, raspy and low. _It's so deep!_ She bit her lip and lifted her haunches up, pressing back onto his throbbing member as he slid it out. _Give it to me!_

Naruto grinned broadly as he wrapped his hands around her hips, pressing his thumbs in the small indents where her backside met the delicate small of her back, now dampened by a thin layer of sweat. He ground into her slowly again and she cried out beneath him. She let out a frustrated grunt as her fist hit the mattress.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, as he reached one hand down and passed his fingers against the sensitive clit making her squeal.

"Please…" she said. She wanted it harder and faster and Naruto knew that, but he enjoyed bringing her to the brink of ecstasy over and over again, continually pursuing the limit and drawing back. It was a sweet excruciating pain, but patience always paid off, after all.

"Please, what?" he said, flexing his hips and grounding into her again. He wanted to hear her say it. He lowered his torso and brought his mouth down to her back, kissing the slightly dampened skin on her shoulder. He slid his tongue down the line of her spine and she trembled.

"Please…Naruto-kun," she whimpered. "Give it to me!"

"You have to tell me how you want it," he teased, as he pulled himself out and circled the swollen head near her opening and against her clit, prodding and circling for what seemed like an eternity.

It was driving her insane.

The semblance of complete control over her pain and pleasure was too heady of a drug for him. He was addicted.

"F-fuck me!" she said hoarsely, as her face flushed scarlet from the inebriating mix of lust, longing and the dirty words spilling out her mouth.

"Come again?" he said and kissed her shoulder, pressing the bulging head of his cock in, holding it there. His hand flicked once again on her wet clit and stopped. He loved it when she talked dirty.

"Fuck me harder! I want it rough!" She cried out and yelped as he plunged into her once again and she squealed in ecstasy.

"Ahhh, fuck," he said, his chest pressing against her, his lower half driving into her with hard thrusts. He interlaced his fingers in one of her hands and squeezed, his lips pressing into the soft warmth just beneath her shoulder blade. He could feel his climax approaching like a semi-truck speeding down an empty highway. _Hold it! Hold it!_

"Hinata," he growled by her ear.

"Ahh?!"

"Get up," he said, as he started to rise.

She felt his hands brushing the hair out of her face and sweeping back, tickling the skin on her neck.

She managed to push herself up on her hands for a second before she tumbled back down onto her chest as she felt him slam into her again. She felt the slap of those two warm, swollen walnuts against her ass, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her body up and onto him like a tomcat thrusting into her heat.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Up," he grunted, his jaw set.

She came up to her elbows before letting out a shrill cry as he flexed his hips and slammed into her completely, hitting her at the edge of her walls and squeezing her breasts. He scooped her soft hair in his hands into a pony and pulled gently, making her neck stretch back slightly.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Ahhh!" she said, feeling undulations of exquisite pain and pleasure throughout her body as he held her there and rolled a tender nipple between his fingers.

"Good."

He tugged her hair gently and grunted as he crashed into her and picked up the speed. _What an amazing view._

Their moans and grunts mingled in erotic harmony, growing more breathless and beseeching with each passing second.

Suddenly Hinata felt a tightening in her chest. Overwhelmed, her face felt tight and her throat constricted. She swallowed, trying to fight back salty tears, her lip beginning to tremble. She gripped the sheets below her. _What's wrong with me?_

"Hinata," Naruto said, pulling slowly out, as her hair fell down to the sides of her face.

"Huh?" Her voice quavered. _Did I do something wrong?_ She dared not look back.

"Hinata," he said again, circling an arm about her ribcage and turning her so she plummeted down onto the soft mattress. He leaned over her and gazed at her silently. Tears plucked from her eyes. She couldn't fight them anymore. _What is WRONG with me?! Why am I crying like this?_

Suddenly she felt his lips kiss the corner of her eyes and his thumb brush her cheek softly.

"I love you," he said and took her trembling lips in his.

At first, she was cautious, wondering if she'd earned the right, but his satin lips and gentle tongue coaxed her out. She tasted salt and sugar on his tongue and smiled. _I love him. I fucking love him! Naruto-kun!_

She felt his fingers interlace with hers as he pressed deeper, as their tongues mingled and explored each other.

How could he have known? How could he have read her so easily – even what she herself didn't understand? Without the exchange of words, with barely a glance?

He pulled away from her lips.

"Better?" he asked and smiled softly as he brushed her cheek with his knuckle.

"Naruto-kun?" She bit her lip, her heart hammering in her chest. "Naruto-kun!" She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes and leapt forward, wrapping her arms about his neck.

He chuckled. "I love you, you silly girl." He rubbed her back, with feather like touches. "Always have, always will."

She loosened her arms about his neck and gazed into his serene ocean eyes. How did he do that? Rouse the carnal devils inside of her, sing to her angels and soothe her soul in singular moments of frailty?

 _He really is amazing, isn't he? My Naruto-kun._

"I love you too, Naruto-kun!" she whispered and nuzzled her nose against his. His chuckle was like music to her ears.

"Now," she said, biting down on her lip, knowing well and good what that did to him. "Where were we?"

"Mmm," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He released her and pulled back, jumping out of the bed.

Hinata felt herself gasp as her body collapsed backwards into the mattress. Her eyes raked over her husband's glorious body, _really_ liking what she saw. He stood over her like a deity of pleasure, glistening with the sheen of sweat, his skin awash in the pale silver light of the moon, his bulging cock sticking out at her like an arrow, a key to her lock. He shifted closer to her and she closed her eyes.

"Itei!" Naruto said, his face twisting in paroxysm of pain as he slipped on the silk robe pooled on the floor.

Her eyes snapped open. "Naruto-kun! Are you ok?! What happened?"

Two small tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. He leaned over her body, bracing on the bed for support.

"My toe!" he said with a grimace. "I stubbed it on the bedpost!" _God damn, it fuckin' hurts! Owwww!_

"Oh honey," she said, holding his cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry." She bit down on her lip to stop the giggle from escaping.

"It was the pinky one too!" he whined. "Damn it, now we're both crying!"

She couldn't hold back. She giggled and kissed his forehead and wiped a tear from his cheek. "You silly goose." The smile crawled to the corners of her face and up to her eyes. She glowed celestially in the pale moonlight.

 _There it is,_ Naruto thought. _Mission accomplished!_ Though it didn't happen the way he'd thought.

He cleared his throat and lifted, letting a sharp exhale out.

"Ok," he said, picking the robe up and tossing it to another dark corner of the room. _Friggin' silk robe..._ He jerked her legs towards him at the edge of the bed, making her gasp.

"Play time's over." He smirked and lifted her ankles, positioning them onto his shoulders. He took his engorged cock and rubbed it along her clit and at her opening and it started to grow again, getting as long and hard as a tree, roots rich with life.

"Naruto-kun!"

Her body jerked up slightly and with a swift plunge, he dove into her slick folds again, hitting at just the right angle. His head tilted back and a guttural moan escaped his throat as the sensation swept over the two of them again. It drowned out the throbbing in his pinky toe as a new strength coursed through his veins.

"It feels so good in here," he breathed. "Fuck…" His voice was husky, laden with lust. "You like it, baby?"

A set of hoarse, animalistic moans surged up from her womb and erupted from her throat. She threw her hands back above her head and rocked her pelvis up and towards his hips, locking them in place, her ample breasts bouncing lightly against her ribcage as he ravished her. Her mouth lay agape, rapid breaths finding its way out and filling the air between them. She was all body and she was all his.

Seeing her like that, feeling her pushing herself into him, ignited a deeply primal part of his being, the red-hot inferno of lust raging wildly at his core. He lowered one hand down to flick it rapidly across her clit, making her buck wildly. Unable to control himself any longer, he thrust harder, faster, her body quaking under his. Her walls clamped down mercilessly around him, not wanting to let go.

"Hinata, I- I'm gonna…" Naruto said, as a drop of sweat trickled down the crease between his brows. The knot of arousal at the base of his cock burned, tightening like the coils of a copper spring.

"Me too!" she cried out. She arched her back towards his hand and his hips and jerked forwards, taking all of him, as she heard guttural moans escaping his throat. She felt the intense pressure rising, cresting, pressing up and against the tender button of flesh, weakening the valve, as he drove into her one last time, hardly giving her time to think, let alone breathe.

She balled the sheets in her hands as a sweet spasm ripped through her, hurling her far over the precipice. She let out a rapturous moan. Her mind went blank as she burst out and around him, while his hot white viscous fluid filled her, crashing and fusing in a symphony of their lust and love, the tides of her longing rushing forth, finally becoming one with the ocean, her ocean.

Waves of exaltations seized and released her body, still encasing him in her moist folds as his body collapsed over her, his head falling beside hers, his hot breath tickling her neck and the curve of her shoulder. Their chests heaved and fell in unison against one another. They stayed speechless, eyes closed, only breaths and tremors. They rediscovered themselves, the physical sensations continued to reverberate through them. It was old and new, familiar and exciting all over again.

Glowing orbs of light floated in in the tranquil blackness of Hinata's mind's eye, as warmth filled her body. She felt herself drifting amongst a constellation stars - of pleasure, pain, astonishment, gratitude, pride and adoration - as she felt the love of her life cocooning her in his strong, capable arms, the only sounds slipping through his lips a cluster of ecstatic breaths.

"Naruto-kun," she breathed, her fingers light like feathers on his chest. He nodded against her shoulder and the two rose slowly, as if moving through water. They shifted back onto the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover them. She angled her body against his and brushed against his slick member. He shuddered from the sensation and let out an agonized moan.

"Sorry!" she whispered and chuckled to herself before his warm arms slid up past her navel, along the skin of her stomach and up her ribcage to rest in between her breasts. He nuzzled the crevice of her neck like a sleepy kitten and kissed it tenderly, making a soft humming sound. The stars floated in his head as a delirious haze began to approach.

She giggled and snuggled back into the warmth of his chest.

"Hinata," he whispered, his breath warm against her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I know…" he started slowly, as sleep threatened to pull him in. "I teased you a lot today, but the truth is, that anytime I'm with you, my heart feels at ease. So… you don't have to overdo it for me, ok?"

"Naruto-kun?" She brought her hand to his and turned her head a little to look at him. His eyes were closed but he was smiling.

"Being here with you, _whatever_ we're doing, that's more than enough for me," he said, as his hair bristled against the soft shell of her ear.

"Ok," she said softly and smiled, as tears of joy started to creep up her into the wells of her eyes. "Ok," she said again and raised her lips to kiss him.

She pulled away softly and sank back onto him feeling sleep weighing heavily on her eyelids. She glanced over to the clock through the thin slits. 2:42. _Wow! We were_ doing it _that long? Oh_ _Naruto-kun…I hope you'll be ok tomorrow..._

"By the way…" she said, her voice just barely a whisper.

"Mmm?" he said.

"That was the best!" She giggled. In reality though, she thought _every_ time was the best.

"Oh?" Naruto said and smiled, pulling her body closer and weaving his leg in between her warm creamy thighs. "Well, I guess we'll have to keep beating our best then!"

"Is that a bet?" she whispered, feeling her competitive spirit rising again.

Naruto chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder. "I like this game."

"Me too," Hinata whispered and smiled contentedly as the two surrendered themselves to the shroud of sleep, swathed in each other's warmth as they descended into the dark, blissful abyss.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello again! Karishma here. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you could feel what they felt and that it affected you the same way it affected me! Please review if you can and let me know your thoughts! I highly appreciate it! I was actually pretty proud of this chapter simply because of all the flowery language – I think it's probably one of my most well written chapters in that respect. :P It really has been a while since I've written seriously, so I'm still a bit rusty but I think I'm getting there.

I know it's been a little while since I've posted, but as anticipated, things are getting very busy at school. It's a rainy Saturday here in Japan, so I'm using the time to finish writing and editing this chapter! Forgive me if there are some mistakes I missed... the draft was pretty long so... it's hard to catch everything! :P It's almost as long as the first chapter, but I wanted to make this one markedly different. Think of the two of having a sort of a yin-yang balance, which is what I tried to achieve. :)

I really liked the title: The Tides of Longing. So I went back and added new chapter names and tried to re-proof everything :) Not really the most important, but now I feel accomplished xD.

I'll admit it - one of my favorite moments in this one was when Naruto stubbed his toe... and actually that came to me when I myself stubbed my toe in the middle of writing. It hurt like a bitch and I thought, "Oh! But that's perfect to add some quirkiness!" Hope that gave you a laugh :D

Coming up we've got some surprises left in store (this story is probably going to take a turn, I've left a hint in this chapter), and a fun hanami (picnic) day in the next chapter! Stay tuned and thanks again! :)

Ok so that wraps up that! Onto writing Chapters 8 and 9 ;) I think I want to post them at the same time, so it might take me a bit longer than usual! Bear with me please! ^.^

\- Karishma


End file.
